What If?
by Marla's Lost
Summary: Can anyone honestly say they haven't had a "crush" on someone that is totally wrong for them? Can anyone say they haven't dreamt about "what if"…. This is Eric Forman's what if….
1. Chapter 01 - Hello

**Author Note** _: Can anyone honestly say they haven't had a "crush" on someone that is totally wrong for them? Can anyone say they haven't dreamt about "what if"….this is Eric Forman's what if…._

* * *

 **Chapter 01 - Hello**

 _ **Eric**_

Eric clicked off the television remote. The house was oddly silent save for the wind blowing branches against the windows. Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. _Another autumn chore he had forgotten to take care of_. He rubbed his chin and sighed before Donna's nagging voice filled his head. _"Eric, if you don't get those limbs cut back, one of them is going to break a window. We can't afford to replace glass on our budget."_ Her subtle little way of reminding him that his civil service job wasn't bringing home the bucks they had hoped for.

Eric could argue that Donna's aging celebrity as " _Hot Donna_ " was tired and old and _tired_. Did he say _tired_? These days, the audience was looking for comic duos to deliver funny lines with the music. Did the sound of sizzling bacon have the same effect on the radio community as it did back in 79? Nope. It was tired also.

Maybe it was Eric Forman that was tired?

Nah, he was just exhausted.

Eric pushed up and out of his Barcalounger heading towards the front door. Surely the mail had been delivered by now and he was not disappointed. The horizontal slot in the center for the door had an envelope hanging by its corner while the rest of the mail lay haphazard on the carpeted floor. He scooped up the colored envelopes and assorted bills and carried the mail to the kitchen table. _Oh, Saturdays were such fun!_

Not really, but what else did he have to look forward to? Eric sat down on the fat red cushioned seat of the kitchen dinette set – a knockoff of the 1950's Coca-Cola chrome table – Donna _loved_ the white table top and red chairs. Eric spread the mail into three piles: bills, Donna's crap and miscellaneous. One larger letter caught his eye. Not because the puke green envelope looked like a sad avocado, but rather because the return address was from Point Place. He pulled that letter aside as he quickly sorted through the bills.

After mentally spending his next paycheck on all the bills, Eric turned his attention to THE letter. It was addressed to him specifically and he was intrigued. Sliding his finger under the flap, Eric pulled the card from the envelope.

It was a yellow background with an announcement:

✫¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✫ ✫¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✫ ✫¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✫

 **PPHS**

Point Place High School

 **Class of 1979**

10 year **reunion celebration** …..

 _we want you there_!

 **October 20 & 21**

Event: 10-20-89 _**Homecoming Game**_

Point Place Stadium "Welcome Tent" and designated seating area

Event: 10-21-89 _**Evening Celebration at the World Famous Point Place Country Club**_

Door prizes, slide show and class picture included.

Appetizers and soda provided.

 _ **BYOB**_

$20 per person

 **RSVP** by October 1, 1989

✫¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✫✫¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✫✫¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✫

"Huh." Eric muttered and sat back in his chair. Had it really been ten years since graduation? So much of his life was a blur that he rarely thought about the old high school. Graduation was when Dad had his heart attack. Graduation was when he and Donna were going to get married and go off to college together. Graduation was when his sister and Fez got married.

Graduation was so long ago.

What had become of the old gang?

 _ **Kelso**_

Michael Kelso licked the sweet sugar coating from the tips of his fingers and silently thanked Vernon Rudolph for creating the delicious confection called a Krispy Kreme donut. With his clean left hand, he popped the button on the top of his Dockers to ease the pressure against his stomach. Being 65 pounds overweight was hard on a guy!

Kelso looked around the donut shop and smiled at the coffee girl and reached for the coffee cooling in his cup. _Oh, the life of a school crossing guard_ , he mused. The clock on the wall indicated he still had 15 minutes to get to the corner of Grand and 5th Avenue to escort the kiddies who were going home for lunch. Smiling, he pulled on his yellow vest that was required by the State of Wisconsin, and grabbed his "STOP" paddle from the bench. _Time to get back to the corner_.

As he adjusted the waist band of his elastic backed pants, Kelso could feel the sharp corners of the Point Place High School reunion invitation. What would his old friends think about him now? Sure, his man pretty face was really just teenage glamor but his father's genes; Michael Kelso was handed down the cursed trait of Kelso family patterned baldness at the age of 25.

Food was a great source of comfort now.

 _ **Donna**_

"Hey Pinciotti!" Producer McAllister Garvins growled from the doorway, "PSA meeting in ten minutes – don't be late."

Donna looked across her desk at messy co-worker Cliff. She rolled her eyes and sighed softly. Cliff picked up his Rubik's cube and grinned replying in a low voice, "Mick sure has it out for you this week. Tell me again what you said to his wife?"

Donna glared, "Shut up. I don't want to discuss it again."

Cliff laughed and waved goodbye as Donna Forman pushed away from her desk. Yesterday's _Hot Donna_ was today's WPPR's radio Public Service Announcement jockey.

Donna walked slowly towards the radio station conference room. _Who was she kidding?_ Radio work had become so menial. Cable television was where the jobs were. Cable TV was where the money was. So now, in 1989, here was Donna Marie Pinciotti-Forman conducting PSA's for " _Cocaine. It can cost you your brain!_ " or her other least favorite, " _Friends don't let friends drive drunk_." Hell, all the anti-everything movement of the 80's dimmed her hope for empowerment. She was stuck in a ten year marriage with no kids and no PTA meetings chair.

Donna was half as successful as she envisioned her future self. Vanity aside, Donna's appearance was becoming more Bob Pinciotti than Midge. Life was a drag – her husband was a drag. Smiling, Donna opened her leather Day Planner and touched the pale green envelope of the invitation to the High School reunion.

At least this was something new in her ho-hum existence!

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄❄❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

 _ **Hyde**_

"Yeah I got one." Steven Hyde tossed the invite onto the low coffee table in the back room of Grooves and passed the small lit roach to Eric. "I don't care if I go or not."

Kelso leaned over and reached for the can of bean dip and the bag of chips. He chewed loudly and spewed a couple as he replied, "I would go….but … _hefty_. I mean, you know, people aren't gonna recognize me."

Eric snorted, "I'm sure you don't recognize yourself."

Kelso tugged his gray Polo shirt over his exposed belly. "Well, I mean the face is still there but….damn, I have my dad's hair!" Just to reassure himself that there was actually some hair still on his head, Kelso smoothed the longer locks into a comb over. He smiled confidently.

Hyde snickered, "Dude….just accept it. Going bald before thirty isn't exactly a crime….. _but_ ….eating all those donuts will definitely kill you."

Eric smiled, "You are what you eat…and all you need is some cherry filling…" He passed the roach to Kelso who just laughed, "Cherry…that's good stuff. I'll have to see if Fez wants to go to Dairy Queen." Kelso inhaled and smiled. Munchies were always so much better after a good smoke…especially in Grooves 1989's makeshift version of the old Forman basement.

Kelso burped, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and asked the most important question. "So are you guys going?"

Eric shrugged and replied, "I don't think the wifey would be that enthused about Point Place High doing anything remotely entertaining…if you'll remember the last party we went to there…." _But it wasn't being held anywhere near the auditorium._

Kelso smiled broadly, "I do and it was great. I looked great." He turned towards Hyde, "Hey man, can you front me the admission? And oh yeah, what does BYOB mean?"

Hyde gave Eric one of those _Seriously?_ expressions and answered the question, "Uh….no and it means bring your own….."

Eric grinned and finished the sentence. "Bowling ball. Bring your own bowling ball."

Hyde's shoulders shook with quiet laughter. "Yeah and make sure your bowling ball is the best looking one…you want to win the prize don't you?"

Kelso's brows furrowed, "How do you make a bowling ball nice looking….I mean it's a ball with holes in it….ah….I see where you're going with this….I can make a face with the eye holes."

Eric didn't think that Kelso would take this as seriously as he was and frankly, he didn't want his friend taxing his brain like that. "Dude….just put a dress on it." The idea of Michael Kelso bringing a ten pound ball as a date to the reunion….well, he had to see that. "Hey man, I'll pay your pay."

Hyde shrugged, "All I'm saying is somebody better bring me back a picture."

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

"You're going? Seriously?" Donna couldn't believe her husband was even remotely curious about the high school they tried so hard to forget. That last senior year was just a disaster. Of course Donna was happy to be invited but there was no way that she was setting foot back with those losers.

Eric set two plates on the kitchen dinette. "I'm going." He answered simply. "I'm going and I'm paying for Kelso."

Donna chuckled and then burst out laughing, "Kelso? No one is going to recognize him." She set the hot TV dinners on the table and removed the foil top from both.

"He could always go on a diet – it's possible he could lose ten or twenty pounds in a month." Eric tried to defend his friend as he scooped the Hungry-Man dinner contents onto his plate _. Hot chocolate pudding…..yum_.

Donna ran her fingers through her strawberry blonde hair and tossed the locks over her shoulder. "Yeah and Kelso could have a heart attack tomorrow and you wouldn't be out the twenty bucks." She flipped the dinner upside on her plate and sat down. She looked across the table, "Eric…you don't have anything to prove by going."

His brows knitted together, "What makes you think I have something to prove?"

She waved her a hand around their tiny house, "Look at us. Look at how we live. We had big dreams and a bright future and look at us. We have nothing…."

Eric sighed. While he agreed that maybe they didn't have the dream home like his parents and maybe they didn't have children…and maybe they didn't have the best jobs…did that really mean there was no bright future still ahead? He looked at Donna's face with the tiny crow's feet forming around her eyes and the harsh laugh lines that grooved her mouth. Not even 29 and she was acting like her life was over. "Donna….I have hope. It's not always going to be like this."

Donna closed her eyes. She waited a beat before speaking and when she did it was in a low calm and solemn tone. "Are you going to sign the _papers_?"

Eric knew the divorce papers were tucked in the dishtowel drawer but never bothered to look at them. He didn't believe in breaking his promise to love, honor and obey, although lately all he had been doing was obeying. There was hope – Princess Leia told Obi-wan, "…you're my only hope." And the galaxy was saved. Eric Forman believed his marriage could be saved too.

If it wasn't too late!

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

 _ **The Pinciotti-Forman House**_

All of ten pounds slimmer and squeezed into a nice pair of Dockers, Michael Kelso actually looked like an overstuffed sausage. Those weeks of starving himself only shaved 10 of the 40 pounds he wanted to lose. What if Pam Macy was still a babe? What if he couldn't get his chubby arms around her? That would be a crime. Still though, when he looked in the mirror, Michael saw only his younger self - the handsome, self-assured 19 year old that got all the girls with just his looks – and of course that soft brown hair.

Eric was shrugging on his sports jacket when Donna walked into the bedroom. "I'm pulling the night shift again…" She stopped short when she saw how nice Eric looked dressed up. He always looked great when he put his mind on what he wore. Then he looked up at her with those green eyes.

"Another night shift Donna?" his expression wore a question. "Don't they have interns that can work nights? I mean you've been there long enough."

Donna nodded but didn't want to admit that she requested the night shift. Mostly so she could avoid evening discussions (like this one) and it was just easier being home when her husband was at work. She sighed, "Well, we do have interns, but you know, someone has to train them. Be sure to listen at 11:00 and I'll play a block of vintage Steve Miller for you."

Eric smiled and wiped an imaginary smudge from his shoe. "How's Kelso coming along?"

Donna put her hands on her hips, "Who in the hell told him to dress up a bowling ball? I mean it's in a dress and has a wig."

Eric laughed, "It's a prank. We were in Grooves…."

She held up a hand, "Never mind. I'm late as it is. Just lock up when you leave." Eric stood up to give her a good bye kiss but got air instead. He sighed, "All righty then…see you tomorrow."

She nodded and dismissed him with a wave.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Kelso glared at Eric. "Bowling ball? Really? Bring your own bowling ball? It was BEER Eric. B-E-E-R. Now Pam Macy thinks I'm an idiot."

Eric grinned and slung an arm over his friend's shoulders, "Man…you were the hit of the reunion! The bowling ball was way better than a six pack and I think a couple of people wanted to dance with your ball."

Kelso unbuttoned the top of his Dockers and leaned against the hood of Eric's sedan. "Yeah….it is funny when you think about how many people wanted to play with my balls…I mean ball. Did you get a look at Linda Drake? Who hit her with the uggo stick? I mean I can always lose weight, but you can't undo ugly like that!"

Eric leaned against the hood of his car and looked at the class of Senior's and their dates/spouses leaving for their automobiles. It was odd that while they were celebrating ten years since graduation, there was hushed subversive conversation occurring about a junior alumnus that permeated the festivities _. Jackie Burkhart._ Had anyone in Point Place seen her?

Eric figured that it would have been Fez or Kelso who would have stayed in contact but Kelso looked just as puzzled. When asked why the captain of the football team didn't attend with the head cheerleader, Michael Kelso just shrugged and replied, "She didn't ask me."

Once a Kelso – always a Kelso.

All in all, the reunion was pleasant. There was lots of food and it was cool to look at the old yearbook and see how his class had changed throughout the years. There were a few questions about why Donna couldn't attend but actually, not that many people cared. Eric was spared the embarrassment about explaining how his wife would rather be at work than at a public function with her husband.

And he was babysitting Kelso.

How could that not be a bad evening?

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

 _ **The Pinciotti-Forman House**_

Eric showered and put on a pot of coffee. It was a Saturday night and there was still some good television to watch. Donna wouldn't be home for hours and he could sleep in. His flannel pajama bottoms were soft and there was his Barcalounger - his little piece of luxury in this small house. Eric made a plate of toast and carried the coffee in setting it on the low table beside his chair.

Remote control in hand, he was ready for Saturday Night Live to begin. Dan Ackroyd was hosting and this promised to be a funny night. Eric Forman was ready for something different. He enjoyed the opening monologue and laughed with the opening cast skit until he realized that someone was knocking at the door. _Oh please don't be Donna_ , was the first thing his brain spewed.

He opened the door only to find two pieces of expensive luggage and a drop dead gorgeous Jackie Burkhart.

Jackie looked at the older mature Eric Forman and thought, "This was a mistake." He definitely did not look glad to see her. He kept staring!

"Um….Hello?" She interrupted the silence.

Eric shook his head as if that would get rid of the image in front of him, but no, she was still there. He cleared his throat and replied, "Hello. What are you doing in Point Place?"

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*


	2. Chapter 02 – Can I Borrow Your Husband?

**Author Note:** _Hello! You thank you for coming back. Much appreciated._

* * *

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

 **Chapter 02 –** Can I Borrow Your Husband?

Jackie sat down on the edge of the faded sofa cushion while Eric paced the floor of his small living room. He opened his mouth to speak but no words issued out. Jackie sat with a bemused expression on her face as she realized that he had no clue. This was a shocking surprise. "I set this up with Donna a few weeks ago. Did I miss the reunion?"

His mouth flapped again as his right finger started to point but fell to his side. He scratched his head, "Yeah, you missed the reunion…and besides, you were a _junior_ so your reunion is next year."

Jackie folded her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry if I make you nervous Eric but really, Donna and I talked about this. I only learned about the reunion from Fez."

Eric looked at her suspiciously, "Since when do you call Fez or anybody back here? Isn't Hollywood your home now?"

She took his sarcasm with a grain of salt. "If you must know, Fez is the head of my fan club. It's based in Kenosha…it's too bad he didn't tell you."

Eric didn't want to admit that Kelso was actually more in touch with Fez than Donna, Hyde or himself. Fez was…..it was hard to explain what Fez was these days… "No, he didn't tell anyone."

Eric sat on the edge of his Barca and looked at the tiny movie star. She really did look as pretty as the picture Donna had showed him in Redbook magazine. Perhaps it was only an advertisement for shampoo, but Jackie Burkhart had this wholesome pure look about her that totally contradicted the person she was in real life. Or at least the Jackie he remembered.

She smiled, "Relax, I won't bite. So….where is Donna again?"

Eric sighed, "She's working the night shift at the station."

Jackie nodded her head. "Okay...so…not the best time for me to show up unannounced".

Eric agreed, "You got that right. Can't you get a hotel or something?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "In Point Place? At this time of night? Eric, everything closes at nine. Maybe I could ask your parents. Let me page my driver…there might be something in Kenosha." She walked towards the telephone.

Eric could only think of what Donna would say if she found out that her friend came to see her and Eric sent her away and he definitely did NOT want Jackie Burkhart waking her dad at 11:30 at night. He held up a hand, "You don't have to do that. You can stay here until Donna gets home."

The tiny woman clapped her hands gleefully and in seconds was giving him a big hug, "Thank you!" The hug was not welcomed but certainly felt nice. He set Jackie back on her feet and was suddenly aware that he was only in his pajamas and a tee shirt. "Soooo….I was like... getting ready to go to bed….not with you I mean…."

She laughed, "I totally understand. Hey, can I ask a favor?"

Eric was already walking in the direction of the linen closet when he turned around, "Not here ten minutes and you want favors?"

Jackie bit her lip, "The airline lost some of my luggage and I need something to sleep in. Do you think Donna has anything I could borrow?"

That request wasn't so bad. Eric nodded and went into the bedroom and started pulling drawers. The top drawer held all the panties, which looked huge, and the next drawer was stockings. Finally, in the bottom drawer were serviceable thermal pajamas which, while winter warm, would swallow the midget woman. Everything Donna had was way too big.

Instead, Eric went to the closet and pulled out one of his flannel shirts. Wasn't fancy, would keep her warm and it was clean. He walked out of the bedroom to find Jackie had already made up a bed on the sofa. "Here you go." She smiled. "I didn't know how many blankets you needed."

Eric frowned, "There's no way I'm sleeping on the couch." Picking up the remote control, Eric clicked off the television. _Good bye Dan Ackroyd – catch you on the summer reruns._

Jackie put her hands on slim hips, "Do you want me to tell Donna that you were a bad host?"

 _Oh dear god, she would pull out the guest card wouldn't she?_ Mentally, he sighed, "You can have the bed. It's got clean sheets. I will _gladly_ sleep in the living room so you get your beauty rest."

Jackie smiled one of those award winning Academy smiles. He could swear her teeth glinted like pearls. "Um…where can I change?"

Eric climbed under the covers on the narrow sofa. "The bathroom door is right next to the bedroom. Take your pick and good night."

"Thank you Eric." She smiled sweetly and took the soft shirt and a cosmetic bag with her into the bathroom.

He must have dozed off because he awakened to the scent of vanilla and strawberries that wafted on the steam of the shower. Eric's little house hadn't smelled this nice since 1982. Well, at least since Donna had changed from Flex shampoo to Suave with a fruity smell. He opened one eye to see his flannel shirt had sprouted a nice pair of legs and instantly he pulled the covers over his head. Definitely DID NOT need to see a half-naked Jackie Burkhart.

The bedroom lamp clicked on and he heard Jackie dialing someone from the bedroom phone and only hoped it wasn't a long distance call. Donna would freak if there were expensive charges on the next phone bill. He heard murmuring and then a click as Jackie placed the receiver back in the cradle.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

"Hey…." She said softly into the pale yellow telephone, "I got here all in one piece."

The voice on the other end, miles away asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

She laughed quietly, "I'm safer than you would think. Can you call the airline? They lost a couple of my bags and well….you know how I am without my makeup kit."

The nameless voice replied, "Oh honey, _everyone_ knows how you are without your makeup! I'll find it and send it to…where are you staying?"

Jackie pulled a note from her wallet and recited Donna's address into the phone. "If you find it, can you page my driver? I think I need a good night's sleep. There was so much turbulence on that jet; I thought we were going to crash. Twice!"

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Jackie said her goodbyes, good-nights and hung up the phone. The pillows were hard so she turned on her side to see a wedding photo of Donna and Eric. It was sad that she hadn't been in Donna's wedding party – Jackie Burkhart was in Florence, Italy on that blessed day – a photo shoot for designer shoes. Donna made a nice looking bride and Eric looked handsome in a tuxedo.

She reached over and clicked off the bedroom lamp and her eyes stayed open in the darkness. Why did she ever agree to return to Point Place?

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Jackie squeezed some lemon into her hot cup of water. Donna looked ragged after pulling an all-night stint at the radio station. Both women were quiet so Eric wouldn't wake up from his snoring slumber. Jackie smiled, "It feels so weird to see you after only talking on the phone…you don't seem like such a giant…anymore."

Donna reached across the table and pushed against the small shoulder, "Well, you aren't so tiny either. So, what famous movie star are you dating now?" she asked in a low voice.

Jackie grinned, "Well….the latest rag magazine has me hooked up with Rob Lowe AND Weird Al Yankovich." Her little nose scrunched up, "Who thinks of things like that!"

Donna grinned, "Rob Lowe….I could see that…but Weird Al? That's just gossip. So…you're really here!"

Smiling, Jackie replied, "Just like I promised. You get to interview me for the premiere of my newest movie that isn't released until next month."

Donna could feel a real smile touch her mouth for the first time in a long time. "An exclusive." She sighed, " My first exclusive interview. Maybe I'll finally get a chance at cable TV."

Jackie touched her hand, "Hey, I know you had a long night….how about I borrow your husband to take me to breakfast while you catch some sleep? Maybe we can drive around town and look at the sights."

Donna bit her lip – what a wonderful idea that was! However, she knew Eric would never go for it. Except for the reunion, he was pretty much a stay-at-home kind of guy on the weekends. "God Jackie…it sounds great but…"

"No buts." Jackie stood up and stretched. "I need to see if my parents' home has been bought by a decent family, maybe I want to go by Grooves and say hello to Steven….and then I also would consider getting a Fatso burger…they don't have those in California. AND it's really cold right now!"

Donna chastised lightly, "It's not always going to be 72 degrees wherever you go…this is October in Wisconsin….you need some boots."

Jackie laughed, "Shoe shopping! I have my day planned." With that said she traipsed over to where Eric was sleeping soundly and tugged on his hair. A lazy hand swatted at her. She chortled and started pulling down his blanket. He shivered and pulled his knees up to his chest uttering, "God Donna, you are hogging the covers."

Jackie knelt down to eye level and whispered, "I'm not Donna and if you don't wake up….I'm gonna…kiss you."

Green eyes flew open and Eric Forman sat up like he had stuck a fork into a light socket. "What the hell?"

Jackie sat on the coffee table, "We have a date….you and me."

Eyes still wild with surprise, he looked around only to see Donna at the kitchen table actually smiling. "Hey Eric…you and my _guest_ are going sightseeing while I get a nap."

He scrubbed his face and tried to clear his head but still it was Jackie Burkhart sitting in front of him with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. He blinked. "Why are you still here?"

She stretched her arms over her head and yawned, "Because you haven't taken me to breakfast yet." She replied simply.

Mentally Eric inventoried the contents of his wallet: two tens and a five dollar bill, a business card from someone at the reunion, his library card…identification…."Eh….why don't I make us some toast and eggs here?"

She shook her head, "Nope. How is Donna going to sleep if we are out here making noise? The point being that we are leaving the house so get up." Jackie rose from the coffee table until his own flannel shirt was blocking his vision. _Damn she smelled good_.

Donna's voice came from the direction of the bedroom. "I'm taking a shower soon, so you better get yours quick."

Eric struggled to squeeze past Jackie without actually touching her. Those nice shaven legs and pedicured toenails were a treat for the eyes but he didn't linger – Donna was giving him a five minute shower!

Jackie slowly dressed while Donna slid into her pajamas. "Don't be too hard on him." Donna warned. Jackie smiled, "No worries. I'll keep him busy while you get some sleep. Maybe we can go out to dinner tonight – my treat of course."

Donna smiled, "I would like that very much." She watched as Jackie easily fluffed her hair and applied some lipstick, mascara and eye shadow making her look like a perky peppy morning person. Donna however, still felt like she was on air – last night was long and she was tired. "Go make someone smile with your beautiful face midget."

Jackie looked at Donna's reflection in the bedroom mirror and beamed, "I am a morning person aren't I? And thank you for the compliment you lumberjack." The sound of the shower running gave Jackie a reason to quickly change her clothes, "Boy, when you tell Eric to do something he really does it!"

Donna yawned and covered her mouth. "It took ten years…but yeah, I did it."

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Eric shivered in the cool morning temperatures. He blew on his hands before stuffing them in his jacket pockets. "Remind me again why we are waiting outside instead of taking my car?"

Jackie wrapped her sweater clad arms around herself and smirked, "I hired a driver for the weekend. Wait…there he is!"

Eric looked up to see a brilliant white limousine pulling up alongside the curb in front of his house. A little bit of pride filled his chest as Mark from across the street opened his living room curtains to see the extraordinary car. "You said you hired a _driver_ Jackie…not a freaking limo!"

The smartly dressed driver came around from the back of the vehicle and opened the doors for his passengers. Jackie entered first and collapsed onto the butter soft leather seats. Eric could only gawk at the luxury of the limo interior. He had never been in a car like this.

Jackie liked seeing the spark of "awe" on Eric's face. "I hired a driver who just happens to drives a limousine. Besides, all the Lincoln Town cars were rented for some silly wedding. You like?" She pointed to a small color television that was on a shelf near the rear and then to a mini-fridge which Eric promptly opened. "There's beer in here! And not the cheap stuff!"

"Where to Miss Burkhart?" the chauffeur asked.

Jackie looked at Eric, "Who makes the best breakfast and don't think about the price."

The words slipped out easily, "Engleman's Broken Eggs and Coffee." Eric had never been able to afford the overpriced restaurant but plenty of coworkers had been there and bragged about the food. Jackie repeated the cafe name and pressed a button to raise the privacy window.

Eric relaxed visibly. "God Jackie…you are living in style!" He was impressed and not afraid to show it. Jackie smiled softly, "It wasn't always this way…I paid my dues." She patted him on the knee. "So, give me all the dirt on our friends."

Eric opened the mini-bar and contemplated drinking one of those expensive imported beers but thought, _"Nah, that would ruin my eggs Benedict and champagne!"_ He looked at Jackie who had an expectant expression on her face and remembered she asked him a question. "Well, what kind of dirt are you looking for?"

She bit her bottom lip and leaned forward, "Michael. Did he ever marry Brooke?" That didn't seem like the BIG question she wanted to ask but it was the first. Eric crossed his leg so his ankle rested on his knee. He steepled his fingertips together and pursed his lips enjoying the ride and the anxious expression on her lovely face.

"No. They never married. However, they are raising Betsy as single parents and I think Brooke is engaged…I'm not sure, I only heard that from my mom."

Jackie dared to ask, "Michael…how's he doing?"

Eric held his tongue and tried not to say anything about Kelso's corpulent appearance. "He's good. He works as a crossing guard at Betsy's elementary school. He thinks it's important to be a good dad and likes to hold up the stop sign just to mess with traffic."

Jackie smiled – that was so like Michael to look out for his little girl. She looked back at Eric, "What about Steven?"

Eric could feel that was the BIG question but she asked it so plainly that he was disappointed. "Hyde's still selling music and seems pretty happy. He's not rich and he's not poor either….in fact, he's pretty much the same as he was after high school. Shorter hair."

Jackie laughed, "No resurrecting the porn 'stache?"

Eric shook his head in the negative. The fact that he spent his weekends hanging out at Grooves was not important right now. Jackie reached into a recessed wall and pulled out two crystal flutes. "Champagne?"

Eric grinned, "Why not? I mean you wake me up early, drag me out of my horrible sofa bed…the very least you can do is offer me expensive champagne."

She laughed lightly as she passed the bottle for Eric to open. There was a 'pop' and the bubbly beverage was held over the two glasses. As Eric sipped his glass, Jackie asked another question. "How are you doing?"

Eric almost choked. _Who in the world ever asked him how he was doing except his mom?_ That was a totally unexpected question! "Me?" he wheezed past a bubble of champagne caught in his throat. "Did someone say something? Why would you ask that question?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "God Eric, I haven't seen you in years…you're my friend – I've always considered you a friend, why wouldn't I be interested in how you are?"

She _almost_ seemed innocent sitting on that leather seat sipping champagne from a fancy glass but only Eric Forman knew what lurked under that persona. Jackie Burkhart had a secret agenda. _Okay, he could do this – disarm her with charm while pulling the rug out from under her feet._ Yeah, he could do that! He brushed the hair from his face and replied, "I'm good. I work for the city… you know how it is…someone wants to dig a hole – I write the permit. Some guy wants to put up a building – they come see me."

Jackie leaned forward, "So you have an _important_ …job." She said it so the words hung on the air. Eric tried to wrap his mind around a mundane day at the office where all he liked to do was stand around the water cooler dreaming about Star Wars. He blinked when he realized that Jackie was waiting for him to say something else. Maybe something clever.

"Uh…yeah…I guess. Hey, what about you! Miss Famous-Schmamous. What do you do when you're not making….money?"

Jackie smiled at his innocence. He had no clue of how hard she actually worked to achieve her success. She hugged her knees and confessed, "I'm trying to learn how to sew. Don't even laugh because it's hard." she warned with a smile. "If you're not good, I'll sew you a Hawaiian shirt or something horrible and insist you wear it in public every time I visit."

He chuckled, "I'll be good because I don't really care for shirts with palm trees on them. But seriously, what else do you do?"

"What do you _think_ I do?" she countered his question with one of her own.

Eric sipped another drink of the delicious champagne and exhaled, "I think that Jackie Burkhart walks the beaches in the morning barefoot looking for seashells. I think she has coffee at some fancy cafe and reads scripts while barking orders at the waiters and I think she watches reruns of Charlie's Angels before going to bed."

Her lips curled, "If only! That would be the life. When I'm not trying to figure out how to thread my damn sewing machine, I'm catching up on sleep. My non-working life is pretty boring."

Eric seriously doubted that was the case, but he was getting a free breakfast out of this babysitting gig so it was better to make the best of a bad situation. Looking back on how this day could have been, this wasn't actually such a bad deal!

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

"…so I told him I'd run into the ocean…naked…in _January_ … only if he did it too." Jackie was holding back a chuckle, "and guess what?"

Eric's stomach ached from laughing, "I have no clue." The stories were great and he was having more fun than he thought he would. Jackie's tales of 'woe from the studio' were hilarious and she was more entertaining than he could have imagined. "Did he?"

Jackie covered her mouth with her hand and nodded yes as she smothered the giggles. "Can you imagine a 50-something naked producer flying through waves on the California coast in the winter? I was freezing but you know, on a girl it looks good but an old man…..not so good."

Eric tried to imagine Red Forman running in the ocean and no that would not make a happy picture. He felt wonderful. The restaurant was first class, the food was rich and delicious and Jackie Burkhart was the perfect breakfast date. His stomach was full and he laughed more than he had since….well, at least since his basement days.

While they were finishing their breakfast, a small group of teenagers approached the table, hesitant at first, but one girl was bold. "Miss Burkhart….can we have you autograph? We are big fans of your movies."

Jackie smiled, "Of course." But in the back of her mind she didn't think she would encounter any fans in Point Place! She pulled a pen out of her slim purse and reached for the menu the teenager was holding. "Your name sweetie?"

"Brenda. I'm a junior at Point Place High School. I'm on the cheer leading team…" Then she gushed, "…Miss Burkhart…you are such an inspiration to us girls."

Jackie laughed, "Well anything for the team right?" She scribbled something on the menu and signed three more before the giggling gaggle of girls were ready to leave. "Oh! Can we take our picture with you?"

Jackie's eyes flew open. This was NOT her best camera face. Brenda handed the camera to Eric, "Would you take our picture please?"

Eric nodded politely and reached for the Nikon camera, "Okay, so where is the button on this thingy?" he joked.

Brenda laughed and pointed to the shutter button as the girls crammed into the booth with Jackie. He took a deep breath and looked at all the pretty faces in the viewfinder and said, "Say….money!" All the girls smiled and he took the picture.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

The Point Place mall was just like she remembered. The greasy fattening pizza was full of gooey deliciousness and she ate two pieces. Eric enjoyed the attention he was getting from harried husbands pushing baby strollers with their wives. Jackie would put her soft hand on his bicep when a group of people approached, almost as if Eric Forman was her personal bodyguard. She did buy a new pair of boots and he could hear her shrieks of happiness as she danced around the shoe store.

He would never look at shopping at the mall as something that he dreaded doing. Christmas might not be so bad this year. _Oh yeah, it would. Donna's shoestring budget would forbid gifts that might actually cost money._ Eric sighed and resigned himself to finding a part time job so they would get out of their money slump. The palm around his bicep pulled him towards a jewelry store. "Oh Eric, you should totally get something for Donna!"

Eric looked at the expensive display of diamonds and precious stones and knew that nothing in the display would ever be worn on his wife's fingers. Jackie pointed to a sensible watch and motioned for the clerk to assist. Eric shook his head, "No….Donna's not a jewelry kind of girl – she doesn't wear that kind of stuff." He protested lamely.

Jackie looked at him, "Seriously, is Donna a _woman_ or not."

Eric shrugged, "Some days I'm not really sure."

That reply got him a frog in the arm. "Okay, you hit hard for a an elf." He laughed. Jackie rolled her eyes, "Get her the watch…for no reason at all…it shows you care…okay?"

Eric held up his palms and gave Jackie permission to make the hard decision. Jackie bargained with the jeweler, asked for a discount, countered with a promise of a sound bite in her next interview and ended up getting the watch for 75 percent off. Eric was amazed. "Hey, can you get me a car at that price?"

Jackie only laughed. "Now you are back in your wife's good graces. Oh, hey! We need to head back, my interview with Donna starts at five."

Eric's brows knitted, "She's working tonight too?"

Jackie shrugged her petite shoulders, "She told me that she works weekends and gets Wednesday and Thursday's off. I don't know Eric…don't you guys keep track of each others schedules?"

That was when Eric realized just how little he really knew about Donna Pinciotti-Forman!

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*


	3. Chapter 03 – That's Really Messed Up

**Author Note:** _I know this is really depressing...it's even more depressing than cloudy, rainy holiday weather! Thanks for coming back!_

 **Chapter 03** – That's Really Messed Up

* * *

 _ **Eric**_

Donna loved the watch just as Jackie predicted she would ( _who knew?)_ and he got a sweet kiss from his wife. After the limo dropped the pair off at his house, Donna was whisked away, with Jackie, to the radio station where they were going to pre-tape the interview. Eric felt more alone than he had in months. Spending the day with Jackie was fun and she did happen to point out some things he never paid attention to…such as _when did Donna ever tell him she changed her work schedule_?

He walked through the empty house putting dirty dishes in the sink and taking out the trash. Meandering through the bedroom, he scooped up the dirty linens and tossed them in the clothes basket only to find his borrowed nightshirt neatly folded and on the dresser. Eric took the folded shirt and was about to just stick it in the drawer when he realized that it smelled like vanilla and strawberries. Surreptitiously, he held the fabric to his face and breathed in, only to catch a glimpse of his guilty face in the vanity mirror.

 _Cheater_! That's what his reflection seemed to say. Correction, he did not cheat. He followed an old acquaintance around town for the day and it was pleasurable. In fact, his wife insisted!

Still feeling a bit like an impostor, Eric put the shirt in the drawer and shut it, locking it away in his mind. Speaking of drawers, he looked towards the kitchen at the drawer where that damned legal document was hiding. Donna had gone to an attorney without him and filed the divorce paperwork just as easily as going to the motor vehicle department.

" _Donna….I have hope. It's not always going to be like this."_

 _Donna closed her eyes. She waited a beat before speaking and when she did it was in a low calm and solemn tone. "Are you going to sign the_ _papers_ _?"_

If it was up to Eric Forman, those damn papers would be in that drawer forever. Donna wasn't going to ditch him like he was some bad date. Marriage vows were to be taken seriously (unlike the Pinciotti family) and his parents' marriage was solid – like he wanted his to be.

Donna had to see there was a future.

She just had too.

 _ **Donna**_

Local favorite television reporter, Anna Cantana, brushed the dark hair away from her forehead. The lights in the studio were hot and she was going "live" any minute. Her protégé, Donna Pinciotti-Forman was sitting just feet away from the cameras and taking notes. Anna was impressed with Ms. Donna's voice when she heard the _Jackie Burkhart_ interview on WPPR radio she immediately invited the woman to the television station for an intern position.

The camera liked Donna's face and she was well received by a test audience for screen image. The Point Place television star finally had a backup person and the attention of the cable network news stations. Donna was her brass ring. Anna noticed the camera began the countdown and the light was flashing so she put on her "camera" face and began the news.

Donna was in her element. There was a quiet organized chaos surrounding her. She could feel the thrum and the thrill of late breaking news being developed end edited and reported just as soon as it was available. And for Donna…this was almost better than sex.

She wrote late breaking new stories for her famous mentor and in the late hours of the evening, Donna was able to deliver her PSA"s in 60 second increments. She was slowly working her way up to back up newscaster under Anna Cantana's tutelage.

And it was as if she was finally coming into her own.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

 _ **The Pinciotti-Forman House**_

Her warm hand covered his cold one on the table top. She had tears in her eyes. "It will only be for a few months."

Eric swallowed hard and pulled his hand away, "Six months is not a _few_ Donna. God, I rarely see you now and you want to go flying off to Europe with a news reporter?" Eric's stomach was roiling, "What was wrong with the radio station?"

Donna dashed away her tears. _Why couldn't Eric see that this was her ticket out?_ All that time at the WPPR was just marking time for this – her future! How could he be so selfish? "Eric," she said her voice tight. "I'm going with Anna whether you approve or not. I can make enough money to get us out of this house. This neighborhood…hell, even this state! Eric, we can move to New York!"

Eric could feel a vein throbbing in his temple. "Donna. I like this neighborhood – I never said I wanted to move to another state. Where's this coming from?" He struggled to understand his wife's impetuosity. They were so happy here – what changed? "Don't tell me those divorce papers are supposed to _free me_ to move ahead. They aren't shackles and I married you because I love you."

Donna's eyes were closed. "I love you too Eric." She opened the lashes still dewy with tears. "I love you but I'm not _in love_ with you. I haven't been for a long time. Maybe this time apart with change that." She said in a hopeful tone.

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose. "Donna. If you leave….you can't come back. If you don't believe that we can make this work together then…well, New York isn't going to be someplace I would want to call home. Point Place is our home. Our families live here." His speech was impassioned as he tried his best to convince her, "Our friends are here. This is where we belong."

Donna was crying in earnest because she was angry too. "Maybe this is where _you_ belong Eric, but I have bigger dreams and Point Place is just a dot on the map. I'm going and I'll send you a postcard."

Rather than try to argue his point with a brick wall, Eric grabbed his car keys and jacket, "Oh and by the way, Merry Christmas to you too." The door slammed shut behind him as Donna reached for the kitchen counter with shaky legs. She was doing it – she was actually making a plan and following through with it and she was free.

 _ **Grooves**_

"She probably already had her suitcases packed before she told me." Eric said bitterly.

Kelso pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his pants. "Well dude, she had her suitcase packed before your first marriage too….maybe she just likes to have suitcases of clothes ready just in case."

Hyde frowned, "Kelso…you're such a tool." He looked at Eric, "What did you say to her?"

Eric shrugged, "I told her….I told her that if she leaves…not to come back."

Hyde and Kelso looked shocked. Hyde replied, "Harsh man. That was harsh."

Eric closed his eyes. "There have been divorce papers in the kitchen drawer for the last nine months." He looked at Hyde, 'Don't you think _that's_ a little harsh?"

Kelso's lips were flapping, "Dude! What made you do that?"

Eric glared, "I didn't say I wanted the damned divorce…."

Hyde folded his arms over his chest and after a beat replied, 'Looks like this was being planned for a long time man. What are you going to do?"

He threw his hands up in the air. "What can I do?" Donna's words came tumbling back. _"I love you but I'm not in love with you. I haven't been for a long time."_ "She's not in love with me anymore." He looked at his friend, "What would you do?"

Hyde scratched the side of his face, "Don't know. I would say let her go and do her thing and wait for her, but that's me. You. You are like your folks. You want a wife and the house and all the goodies that go with it. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing….just don't…don't make any permanent decisions...not yet."

Kelso reached for the bag of pretzels. "Yeah…cuz you're emotional right now…like a chick and I don't wanna see you cry."

Eric resolved to just let the day play out. Donna knew where home was. She knew how to find him. She would come back. At least he still had his friends."

Hyde held up a baggie, "I think I got prescription here that will get your head out of your ass for a while."

Eric chuckled, "Dr. Hyde….I think you have the cure for my problem."

Kelso was still a bit confused. "She's not in love with you? Is she in love with me? I mean all the women are in love with me."

Hyde tipped the contents of the baggie into a zig-zag paper. "Kelso. Just shut it."

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

 _ **Eric**_

By the time Eric got home, Donna was already gone. Her house keys were on the table with a note. His name was written on the envelope with her perfectly scripted handwriting. He closed his eyes and blew out a breath. Maybe he should have just conceded. Let her go on her European excursion – have fun – welcome her when she came back. Was all that arguing really necessary?

And still he wanted to cry. Shout. Throw something. _Really_? Would that bring Donna back? He stumbled into the bedroom and gazed at the open closet door. All of his wife's clothes were gone. She actually packed everything. Eric fell onto the bed in a stupor. When did she fall out of love with him? What did he do? Eric grabbed the edge of the comforter and pulled it around his chest and rolled over into a fetal position. Maybe he could sleep this nightmare off and wake up to an ordinary day.

An ordinary life.

Maybe.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

The phone rang loudly and insistently and despite the pillow over his head, Eric couldn't stop the ringing. Giving in, he blindly reached for the receiver and ended up knocking the alarm clock onto the floor. "Whozzthis?" he mumbled.

"Eric, where is Donna? I'm at the airport and she didn't pick me up!" an alarmed voice broke through his pain-filled head. He sat up, "What?"

Jackie's voice came back frantic over the phone, "I'm at the Kenosha airport and surrounded by paparazzi and your wife was supposed to pick me up! Come get me!"

"Jackie wait!" Eric's voice hurt his head. "What terminal?"

"American Airlines and hurry! I'm hiding near the security booth. And Eric?"

"Jackie?"

"It's an emergency!"

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Two airport security officers helped Eric piled six pieces of luggage into the trunk of his car. Jackie had donned at wig and was hiding in the front seat. Eric thanked the officers and hopped into the driver's seat. His passenger had a jacket over her head but at the moment, he didn't really feel like talking. The ride to the Forman house was relatively uneventful. He parked in the driveway and got out to unlock the front door his shoes crunching on fresh fallen snow. Next, he opened the passenger door, "Jackie, we're here. Get inside where it's warm."

She pulled the coat off her head and the blonde wig sat askew on the brunette curls. She looked remorseful. "Sorry Eric, I don't know what happened. I don't know why Donna didn't call and cancel."

He reached for her hand to pull her out. "Yeah yeah….just get inside while I get your bags."

The house had a deserted feel. Jackie dropped her jacket over the back of a chair and notice that all the lights were out. There was no sense that anyone lived here. No smell of dinner having been cooked. No scent of freshly washed linens. No indication that this was a home someone inhabited.

The luggage spilled from his arms as Eric crossed the threshold. "God Jackie, what did you pack? Everything you own?"

Jackie clicked on a lamp and the soft glow warmed the dark room. "Hey." She said softly. Eric looked up after locking the door, "Hey what."

She smiled and pulled off the rest of the wig, "Why does it seem that I always pop up at the wrong time."

Eric tilted his head, "Is there ever a right time?"

She laughed, "Nope and here we are!"

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Despite the Bailey's laden coffee and the late hour, Eric felt desperate for conversation. Across the table, he had a willing recipient. "I didn't even open it." He confessed. Eric pushed Donna's envelope towards Jackie. "Would you read it and just give me the highlights?"

Eric sounded miserable. Jackie couldn't believe her best friend would just split on her husband last that. Donna was more predictable than impulsive. She must have had a REALLY good reason for leaving. Jackie picked up the envelope and tapped it against her palm. "Eric, this has to be very personal…are you sure you want me to read it?"

He dropped his face into his hands and her heart melted a little. _Poor guy, he was really messed up!_ She nodded and said, "Okay, only the highlights right?"

Eric looked up at Jackie's pretty face and nodded. "Right." He blew out a breath.

Jackie opened the envelope carefully and was aware of Eric's eyes on her as she did so. She scanned the lengthy letter written in Donna's classic perfect penmanship.

-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-

 _Eric:_

 _I love you. I always have and I always will….but like I said last earlier, I am not_ _in love_ _with you. I hate myself for hurting you like this and I feel like a coward for telling you this in a letter. I just couldn't say it to your face without breaking down and crying._

 _Or staying._

 _Or worse, staying…. because I felt obligated._

 _I feel like I've lost…_ _me_ _…Donna. Just going to work and playing house with you isn't enough to keep me happy. The radio station was great when I was younger, but I had ambitions. I think I lost those years ago and I'm not so old that still I can't achieve something great._

 _Just not with you._

 _I feel like I need your permission to do my best and I shouldn't…I just feel like I'm saddled with burdens I can't carry anymore. We never had a family and you're right, it was all my fault – I can't conceive, and no, I didn't want to adopt._

 _Eric, we will never be like your parents. We will never achieve that kind of relationship – look at where I come from…consider how solid your roots are. We are just fortunate to have had these ten years together. I think of that as my foundation that lets me be me._

 _I'm sorry it had to happen this way. Anna and I will be traveling extensively while we are covering the story. It's funny, but you never even asked me about it. She's a wonderful mentor and I think I will learn a great deal. Maybe when I get back we can talk._

 _Be friends._

 _Stay friends,_

 _Love you forever,_

 _Your Wife._

-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-

Jackie felt a little sick. There were teardrop stains on the stationery. This was a dump letter. The Donna she knew wasn't coming back. The wife Eric knew was never coming back. Promises made were broken. She looked at Eric's anxious face and said softly, "Eric…it's not good."

His eyes searched her bright ones for any sign of compassion. "How…not good is it?"

Jackie folded the letter and tucked it back in the envelope. "She's sorry for breaking your heart."

Eric placed his left hand over his chest and feigned an expression of misery, "Heart is duly broken."

She frowned, "Don't joke like that! Anyways, she wants to….explore her future…without you."

He closed his eyes and sighed, "I figured as much."

Jackie reached out and touched his hand, "Did you have any idea this was going on? Did she tell you she was unhappy?"

Eric nodded. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure." Jackie replied.

Eric pointed towards the kitchen sink. "The dishtowel drawer on the right…can you open it and bring me the papers?" Jackie stood up and walked into the tidy kitchen. She pulled the designated "towel" drawer open and saw a stiff brown envelope with the return address of Law Offices of Milner, Williams and Trayver Esq.

Jackie turned to her sadden friend, "Eric….why is this in the drawer?"

His eyes were filled with unshed tears, "Because I never signed them. I wasn't going to give her a divorce."

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*


	4. Chapter 04 – Donna Did Him a Dirty

**Author Note:** _Wow! I am in awe by everyone's opinions on who is wrong/right in this marriage! There are a lot of significant points of view and it does humble me that my writing makes you feel strongly about the lives of these characters. Thank you!_

 **Chapter 04** – Donna Did Him a Dirty

* * *

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

" _Eric….why is this in the drawer?"_

 _His eyes were filled with unshed tears, "Because I never signed them. I wasn't going to give her a divorce."_

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Before Jackie could begin to unpack any of her luggage, Eric asked her to wait. He went into the bedroom and retrieved the old shirt she slept in during her last visit. "Just wear this…you can unpack when you get to a hotel."

She frowned, "Hotel? I didn't book one. Donna said I could stay the weekend!"

Eric looked at all the bags on the floor, "You have to be kidding me. You need this many clothes for a weekend?"

She looked at him like he was just a bit dim. "Well if I'm _working_ …then yes." Suddenly she had an "aha" moment. "And you are working with me!"

Eric choked. "What"?!" he squeaked. This was going to be a weekend he just shut in and slept away his pain. No freaking way did he want to spend it with _movie star_ Jackie Burkhart – that was torture!

She walked over to the kitchen table and sat across from her saddened friend. "It will be fun and not hurt one bit."

Eric tried to glare but he couldn't pull of the look with tears in his eyes. "Is this why you came out for Donna?"

The corners of her lips lifted as Jackie smiled. "Well, yes. I was going to introduce her to some studio producers. They are holding a closed audition in one of WCTT's empty studios. Lucas and Spielberg want to cast some locals for a war movie they are going to produce. I'm reading lines since I'm going to be the _femme fatale_."

Eric looked unconvinced. "Another feminist? No thanks."

Jackie laughed and pushed against his shoulder, "No you goof. A femme fatale is a dangerous, seductive woman. AND I get to be a spy and this time they'll let me shoot the damn gun!"

Eric was intrigued. Not because Jackie was this fatale woman but Lucas and Spielberg were synonymous with great movie making. "Why was Donna necessary?"

Jackie tapped her chin before answering, "I was going to introduce her to the cable station big wigs but since she's not here….I can introduce you to some people that will get you out of your misery and make you forget this rotten weekend."

Eric looked at the blank screen of the television before responding. "You know what? I think that I can wallow in my lonely misery next weekend."

Jackie smiled and clutched the flannel shirt to her chest. "I call dibs on the bed and I'll see you in the morning!"

Before Eric could argue the sleeping arrangements, he realized he had been duped a second time by the pretty brunette. Ah hell, at least he wasn't going to be alone all weekend. That had to count didn't it?

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

 _ **Eric**_

Eric was in the break room pouring the sludge the city called "coffee" into his Styrofoam cup when he heard his name. Curious, he turned around to see fellow employee, Reggie, holding up a newspaper and wiggling his eyebrows. "Hey Forman, why didn't you tell us you were hobnobbing with the celebrities?"

Eric carried his cup over to the picnic style table and sat down, "What are you talking about?"

Reggie laid out the Point Place Register and in the "Entertainment" section of the paper was a picture of Eric with his arm around Jackie's waist and the other arm slung over George Lucas' shoulder. The byline read: Point Place has her own *stars*.

Reggie leaned over the table, "How in the world did you get a photo with _her_? I mean freaking Jackie Burkhart…who is practically unattainable _and_ Mr. Star Wars himself….you all look like you were having a good time. Why didn't you call a friend?"

Eric was pretty positive that Reggie Davis was NOT a friend he would have called ever! Eric tried to play it off, "You know, Jackie and I go way back and well, George was there…pictures were taken….it was just another day on the set." _Could he be more non-chalant?_

Reggie couldn't let it be. "Go way back? How far back and why can't you set me up with her?" Another pair of legs straddled the picnic bench. Andrew from Maintenance winked, "So….did you kiss her?"

Eric's brows knitted in a frown. Kiss Jackie Burkhart? Hell no! She was a friend, "Andrew, this was not a date."

Andrew snagged the paper from Reggie, "Looks like a date to me. I mean seriously, how many Point Place dudes get to meet George Lucas and…." His eyes scanned the article, "….Robert Zemeckis, that guy that made _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ …that was a seriously funny movie."

Kathleen Warner stepped over to the table and when she saw Eric's photograph her eyes widened. "Eric, gosh…you must have had a great weekend!"

Eric thought back to the fun he had watching Jackie read lines with wannabe actors and listening to the banter that went back and forth between the producers. The catering service brought an excellent lunch and for that entire afternoon, Eric did not once think of Donna or the divorce papers.

Yeah, it was a great weekend.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Kelso frowned, "Man the least you could have done was invite me!" he pouted. A glowering fat man made a terrible picture. Eric took the newspaper from his sausage shaped fingers, "Kelso, if Jackie asked me to ask you…I would have."

Hyde turned his "Open for Business" sign over to "CLOSED" as he joined his friends in the listening pit. "Still, you made a pretty picture." Hyde commented, "What did your mommy think?"

Eric glared, "I don't know and I don't care. This weekend was all about forgetting my marriage problems."

Kelso huffed, "Yeah, so you go and hit on my ex-girlfriend. And…and…Hyde's ex-girlfriend!" Michael Kelso's petulant attitude was going to get him thunked in the arm. Eric popped open a cold beer from the ice chest on the floor. "She's nobody's ex anything. Think about it guys…that was ten years ago. She moved on. WE all moved on."

Still, Hyde looked at the photo of the ex-cheerleader. She looked happy and that was all he could want for her. Of course he would never tell the guys that once in a while, he would go to Kenosha and watch one of her movies. That was something a girl would do and Hyde was no chick.

Eric added, "Then she took me to Fez's apartment where her fan headquarters is located and man…Fez is popular with the ladies! I never realized how many commercials or TV shows Jackie had been in. I was impressed with the limo the first time but damn, she's doing pretty well for leaving this town." _Maybe that was what Donna wanted all along._

Well, that was a sobering thought! He turned his attention to the cold beer in his hand and the realization that he didn't want to go home to an empty house. Then of course he mind started thinking about the budget and how was he going to pay the bills without Donna's paycheck and that just created a ball of worry in his gut. The beer would only make it worse. He stood up. "Guys, there's something I need to do….I'll see you this weekend."

Kelso put up a finger, "Don't forget it that we have free tickets for the Christmas Elf Skate-a-thon. Or Skanathon as I want to call it."

Hyde laughed, "Just imagine seeing all those elves falling on their green and red striped asses. Totally worth it.

Eric smiled and nodded his head. "Later!"

The door closed behind him and Kelso looked at Hyde, "He's cooked."

Hyde nodded. "Donna did him a dirty."

It was agreed that they needed to watch over Eric. Even if he didn't know he needed it.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Three days and 18 hours later, Eric was searching the "desk" where all the bills were kept. Somewhere in this mess was the telephone bill. It wasn't that he was lonely per se, but more it was like he was going crazy with no one to talk to about how little he missed Donna's presence. Sandwiched between sewer and the trash bill was the telephone bill. He tore the envelope open and began scouring the list of numbers for anything that would be considered long distance.

He found it and thrust a fist in the air shouting to no one, "Yes!"

Taking the phone bill in one hand and carrying the telephone with the other, he moved to the Barcalounger, but the cord to the wall didn't stretch that far. So Eric did what any sensible person would do, he moved the lounge chair into the kitchen. Glancing at the wall clock he realized that it was only 4:00 p.m. in California and Jackie might not even be home.

Then again, he might not even have her number. It could have been Grandma Pinciotti for all Eric knew. He dialed the number and it ran five times. Eric's heart was pounding. On the sixth ring it picked up. A raspy yet sultry voice answered, "Hello…this is Mel….if you know which honey you're calling for….leave your name and number and….one of us will get back to you."

Eric hung up the phone. Mel? Who was Mel? Mel Torme? Mel Blanc? Mel Brooks? That was a dude's voice. Eric tried the next 213 area code number and dialed. A young perky voice answered, "Thank you for calling NBC Studios reception. If you will leave your name and a brief message, someone will get back to you….and have a wonderful day!"

Eric sat back and mumbled to himself, "Why am I so desperate to talk to Jackie? I mean I've seen her twice this year and it's not like she's gonna bring back my wife…or maybe it's that I don't miss Donna as much as I should and is this normal?" He rationalized that he was going crazy.

On impulse, Eric dialed the first number back. ""Hello…this is Mel….if you know which honey you're calling for….leave your name and number and….one of us will get back to you." Eric waited for the beep and replied, "Hello, my name is Eric Forman and I'm looking for Jackie Burkhart. If she's at this number can you please have her call me? It's important." He set the receiver back in the cradle and blew out the breath he had been holding. Now it was just wait and see if he got a return call.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Eric flipped through the channels, mindlessly spending more time watching Ron Popeil selling Ginsu Knives than he should – he just needed the phone to ring. A JC Penny commercial came on advertising winter wear and boots and he almost fell out of his chair. _Jackie Burkhart_ was one of the models throwing kisses and smiles at the camera while she stomped through obviously fake snow in the advertised footwear. Eric marveled that she had a face that the television loved and why didn't he notice before?

He recalled seeing her face in a shampoo commercial and didn't even pay attention. What was his mind thinking of? _Well, certainly not shampoo!_ He continued to wait and eventually as the clock ticked towards the 10:00 o'clock hour, Eric knew he had to go to bed. No sense missing a day of work – he had a mortgage that needed to be paid.

Fluffing his pillow he caught a scent that reminded him of the weekend. Donna's pillow smelled exactly like Jackie's shampoo. He didn't want to seem weird, but hey….no one was watching. He put the pillow to his face and drew in the scent. There was no reminder of Donna at all. How could he not remember what his own wife smelled like?

He fell asleep hugging Donna's pillow while waiting for the telephone to ring. His dreams were full of dancing bottles of shampoo.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*


	5. Chapter 05 – Rescue Yourself

**Chapter 05** – Rescue Yourself

* * *

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Eric tried to hide out in his office for the majority of the day. Ever since his picture was in the local paper, coworkers were seeking him out for _details_ on the weekend and there really wasn't much to tell. Was this intrusion into his private life a small glimpse of how celebrities felt? His mother called twice, once to gush how handsome he looked and who was George? The second time was to remind Donna to bring her apple pie to Christmas dinner and why wasn't Donna answering the phone at home?

He pressed his fingers to his temples. The headache was one of those slow builders that would require extra Excedrin and probably a dark room. Jackie never called him back last night. He shouldn't fault her for that but man, he really wanted someone to talk to and she was the only girl that knew Donna pretty well. It wasn't like he could talk to his mom. If Kitty Forman found out about the DIVORCE she would fall apart. Divorces in the Forman family were uncommon – no make that rare – like Yeti sightings – a very hushed topic.

The ringing of his work phone rattled his nerves. He picked it up after the first ring. "Eric Forman. Can I help you?"

A stern voice came over the line, "This is McAllister Garvins and I'm trying to locate Donna Pinciotti-Forman. She has been AWOL for three days now. That means away without approved leave of absence. If the Human Resources office doesn't hear from her by the end of today, she will be terminated. If you would relay that information I would appreciate it. If we do not hear from her, all belongings will be boxed and mailed to the last address of record. Good day."

Mr. Garvins hung up before Eric could reply. Well, there was definitely only one paycheck coming in now! He hung up the telephone and started putting his desk in order. This was one day that he was leaving early and would use some of that sick time that he'd been accumulating. Although his mind was racing with the thought of what was he going to do with the house? He couldn't afford the payment by himself and if Donna _was_ coming back in a _few_ months, could he take out a second mortgage in the meantime or what could he do?

What should he do?

Stop by the drug store and get something for his head!

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Eric was leaning over the many different types of headache relievers when he got bumped from behind and the "bump" was followed by a, "Hey there, hi there, ho there son-in-law!" Bob Pinciotti was smiling underneath an elf hat. "What brings you to this side of town?" That cheery red wind-burnt face of his father-in-law greeted him happily.

"Hi Bob….just picking up some things for the medicine cabinet." Eric decided this run-in with Bob might work to his advantage. "Say, have you talked to Donna lately?"

Bob removed his elf hat, scratched his wig which jiggled on his head and he replied, "You know….I haven't talked to her since….gosh…I think it was last Friday. Why? Is everything okay?"

Last Friday was the day she told him she wasn't in love with him anymore. Last Friday was when she missed the cable station meeting with the producers. Last Friday was the last time her family saw Donna Pinciotti-Forman.

Eric shrugged, "She mentioned that she was going to Europe with that Anna reporter from WPPT to do some story…"

Bob looked like he was concentrating hard or going to crap his pants – Eric wasn't too sure so he took a deep breath and backed away. "Bob, I'll talk to you later."

Bob Pinciotti held up his hand and smiled, "I remember! Anna Cantana! The hot reporter I like to watch. She's a honey! Anna came by the house with Donna to say goodbye. Midgie was feeling frisky so I didn't ask a lot of questions…Donna said she would call soon."

Eric nodded as if he too, remembered, "Oh right. So hey, if Donna calls you first…have her give me a call okay? Her old boss wants to know what to do with her stuff."

"Righty-oh Eric. I'll tell her to call you."

Eric felt the urge to flee the pharmacy. Donna's parents get a live person farewell and her husband of ten years gets a letter. How was he going to explain to his parents that their only daughter-in-law split just before Christmas? Oh this was going to be a Holly Jolly Holiday for sure!

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

 _Fez_

Fez was sitting cross-legged on the floor cutting large squares of Jackie Burkhart Christmas wrapping paper and setting it in stacks beside her. The snip snip snip of the scissors was the only sound besides some dogs barking "Jingle Bells". Fez smiled, "This is my favorite Christmas carol. "Sit. If you want to ask me questions, sit and help me wrap presents."

Eric removed his jacket and sat down on a fluffy pillow. "Jackie has her own wrapping paper?" Eric held up one square and it was that familiar happy face with the iridescent smile. Why did she always look so happy?

Fez reached into a bag and pulled out a doll that looked strangely like a miniature teen Jackie Burkhart Barbie. He rolled the dolled into the paper and taped the edges shut before setting it in the pile of previously wrapped dolls. Eric was very curious now. "So…where are all the dolls going?"

Fez smiled, "Jackie has many children charities that she sponsors. These dolls are going to an Indian reservation in Utah. U-tah, what kind of word is that Eric? You taw." Fez shook his head as if to clear it, "Anyways, the children make her these cute little beaded necklaces….she wore one on the Arsenio Hall show last week…did you see it?"

"Afraid not…I'm usually in bed that late." Eric felt stupid for not paying attention. "So are all of her charities for kids?"

Fez grinned, "No….she has a pet rescue that she co-sponsors with Mel. Have you met Mel yet?

Eric recalled the strange voice he heard on the recording, "Nope, talked with her…him…so no. A pet rescue? She told me she sews."

Fez looked like he was beaming, "Oh she does that too…but she's not good at it. Eric… why did you come here?"

His throat felt tight but he knew he could say anything to his foreign born friend. "Donna left me and I need to talk to Jackie."

'"Oh Eric…I'm sorry….she's doing Spanish voice overs for "Cómo Puede no Amarme?" Her latest movie and I got to see a private screening." Fez looked at Eric's blank face and explained, "The movie is called  
"How Can You Not Love Me" and she's in Cabo recording some key pieces that the Latin actress can't cover."

"But Jackie doesn't speak Spanish." Eric replied.

"No…but she grew up with housemaids that did so she acquired a good accent when she needs it. Besides, it's all spelled out phonetically for her – no guess work and she gets to work on her tan in December." Fez taped colored bows to the tubes of dolls. So….Donna left?"

Eric's heart felt heavy. This was not the time for families to split up – it was Christmas for Pete's sake! "She left me a letter and said she'd be back in a few months."

Fez paused his wrapping exercise to bite off a piece of Tootsie Roll. "Eric, my friend…it looks like you are going to have to rescue yourself."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

Fez smiled, "Help me with the fan club. Immerse yourself in the goodness that is Jackie and make people happy. When you are making others happy…you are filling a hole you have in your heart."

Eric wanted to protest that he did not have a hole in his heart but he did have a deep aching wound that he couldn't fix. Maybe hanging out with Fez would give him a diversion but there was no way in Hell he was wrapping toys with Jackie Burkhart wrapping paper!

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Michael Kelso was pissed but he was laughing so Hyde wasn't too worried. "Man, you were lucky that Elf only puked on your shoes."

Eric grinned, "I didn't know Egg Nog smelled so bad coming back up…at least _my_ shoes are clean."

Hyde smiled, "Not too bad for a free show. Did you see the face on that kid who got hooked on the end of the skate chain? I think he was going to pass out – they had to be flying at 50 miles an hour. I felt wind."

Eric was reminded that the elf in the middle hardly moved but his companions were skating around the rink in excessively dangerous speeds…hence the vomit spew on Kelso's shoes. The men fell into the listening pit and relaxed. The bile filled shoes were safely on the snowy sidewalk. "So Eric man….have you told your folks yet?"

Eric looked at Hyde, "Told them….what?"

"That Donna wouldn't be there for Christmas, what else?"

He shrugged, "Well, you'll be there….you could take up the slack while I pretend that she's just running late." Eric tried to play off a lame excuse.

Hyde shook his head no. "Don't you remember I'll be chowing down with W.B and Angie this year?"

Kelso patted his stomach, "I wouldn't mind an invite to dinner at your folk's house dude. Your mom is an excellent cook."

Hyde reached over and frogged his pudgy pal on the shoulder, "Have you seen yourself? Red might roast you in a pit with an apple in your mouth. What happened to your diet?"

Kelso huffed, "Well first, diet is a four letter word and the first three letters ar and I don't want to die…okay?"

Eric was concerned around his friends weight as well, "Hey….they do this thing at the mall in winter where you can walk a couple miles without getting frostbite. If you wanna do something like that on the weekend….I'll walk with you."

Hyde couldn't let the offer go without one of his own, "Okay, if you can lose ten more pounds by New Year's Eve….I'll get you and Betsy tickets to the Ice Capades. They're supposed to be coming to Wisconsin."

That certainly got Kelso's attention. "Hey…something I can do with my daughter? I can lose ten pounds in a snap." He tried to snap his chubby fingers but it merely sounded like sandpaper rubbing against itself.

He looked at Eric. "Deal. I'll see you on Christmas Eve….at the mall."

Fez was right. _"_ _When you are making others happy…you are filling a hole you have in your heart."_ Eric did feel better helping someone. If he could prevent Kelso from having a premature stroke…it would be worth it.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Eric was wrapping a new wallet in some cheap Muppets wrapping paper he bought at the supermarket. His dad's leather case was fraying and worn. Plus it didn't cost a whole lot of cash so Red would appreciate that. Eric's Christmas shopping list was short this year since Donna was gone. He would send the Pinciotti's a salami/cracker basket and get something nice for his mom. The guys agreed that gifts weren't necessary but Eric got each of them bags of new socks. _What guy in his right mind would turn down new socks?_ He smiled as he wrote "HYDE" on the outside of the poorly decorated lunch bag. His cartoon version of a hand drawn Santa Claus was at best…pathetic…but Steven Hyde wasn't impressed by fancy wrappings.

A tentative knock followed by the doorbell broke his reverie. If it was more of those crappy Christmas Carolers…Eric stood up and brushed the paper cuttings from his shirt and padded to the door. Instantly he was wrapped up in the arms of a short brunette hugging him tightly. "Oh Eric! I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier!"

Eric untangled himself from Jackie's arms and blinked. "Don't you call first?"

She smiled and pulled in a large piece of luggage on wheels. Eric looked out the door and commented dryly, "Only one bag this time?" He closed the door with his foot.

She grinned, "Yeah, this one I'm going to leave here." She took his hand and led him to his sofa, "Sit and tell me all about it."

Eric sat close…but not too close to Jackie while she looked like he was expecting him to say something wonderful. "Where do I start?"

She took his hand again and he noticed that her fingers were chilly. "How about Mel didn't give me the message you called last week until I got back in town. Start there."

Eric really didn't want to relive all that drama but she reminded him that he called her first. He told Jackie about the call from Mr. Garvins, Donna's farewell to her parents and the fact that she had been gone two weeks and he hadn't received a letter, postcard, telegram or collect phone call. Jackie just took it all in and sighed heavily.

"This is sad." She shook her head slowly. "The Donna I know…er, knew wouldn't behave like this. She hasn't even called Midge or Bob?"

Eric replied, "As far as I know, she has disappeared somewhere in Europe on this story thing."

Jackie bit her lip, "So she has no job to come back to….no home…because you banished her…"

He held up his palm, "I didn't banish her…"

Smiling, Jackie answered back, "Oh really? What about when you said and I quote ' _Donna. If you leave….you can't come back'_ ….I think those were your words right?"

His brows knitted as he recalled he did say that but he was angry. What his wife was doing wasn't fair and he was lashing out. "Okay so maybe I said something like that."

Jackie's hand on his wrist was tender, "Perhaps Donna doesn't want to come back at all and it nothing to do with how she feels about you. Remember when all she wanted to do was leave Point Place? Maybe these last years' just reinforced those feelings she had repressed. I mean Donna was always a free spirit right?"

Eric nodded, "Yeah she went after what she believed in."

Jackie scooted closer, "Maybe there's something about this story….or whatever she's calling it….could it be possible this is something she feels strongly about? I can't help but feel that she's not as happy as she wants people to think."

Eric noticed that Jackie's thigh was almost touching his and her shiny pants made his sofa look drab. But what she said…."Did she talk about anything on that movie interview?"

Jackie thought back to the beginning of the month – her first trip back – Donna seemed like a caged cat but she smiled the whole time. Tapping her chin Jackie replied, "Did you guys argue a lot?"

Eric shook his head, "It was more like we were…friendly roommates. I rarely saw her. I'd come home from work and she was leaving. On the weekends…well, we always seemed to have things to do that didn't involve each other. Why am I confessing all this to you anyways?"

Jackie Burkhart smiled her famous movie star smile, "Because I'm a good listener, easy to talk to and you called me in desperation. So let's talk!"

Eric didn't realize how much he missed having a conversation with someone. The words poured out like water from a porcelain pitcher. His heart ached and he could feel angry but the words didn't stop and true to her word, Jackie was a great listener. When at last he sighed, "….and maybe I wasn't the best husband….I tried my hardest."

Jackie took his hands from his face and smiled. "How about I make some coffee? Have you had dinner?"

Eric shook his head no and pointed towards the fridge, "There's still some Hungry Man TV dinners in there."

Jackie looked appalled. "I am not eating a TV dinner. Do you know how much salt is in those things? I'll retain water and swell up like as a sausage! No, we are having something delivered. Do you have a preference for Chinese or pizza?"

Eric half-smiled. Food. Who would think of food at a time like this? Kelso of course. "I could go for some lo-mien."

Jackie looked at the ceiling, ignoring the water stain and decided that some won ton soup wouldn't destroy her diet. "I'll make an order and you find us something to watch on television."

Eric's Friday night ended with a pleasant dinner amid all his wrapping paper. A pleasant hostess who already staked out his bedroom again with the explanation, "I need my beauty sleep!" They watched 20/20 together and there was a promise of breakfast in the morning.

As Eric lay on the sofa, he realized how lonely he really was. How ironic was it that a married man – _a ten year married man_ – could still be lonely.

Then one day a lovely brunette walks into his house and the cold shadows disappear.

How ironic was it that Jackie Burkhart was the reason?

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*


	6. Chapter 06 – You Need Jackie Help

**Chapter 06** – You Need Jackie Help

* * *

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Eric was chewing on an incredible slice of bacon…the kind of sizzling pork that could rival his mother's cooking. The eggs were perfectly sunny side up and the warm English muffin held butter and jam in the tiny nooks. The coffee was fragrant and he was relaxed and smiling.

To an outsider, it looked like Eric Forman was the luckiest man in the world.

To Jackie, it seemed like her high school friend was just scraping bottom. The emotional confession last evening was surprising – she never suspected Donna, her friend and former roommate to be so harsh. Yes, Donna could be brisk and unrepentant but to be cruel to her husband? Maybe Eric wasn't the _breadwinner_ of the family but still, they had a house and weren't lacking for anything…didn't that count? Many marriages survived on much less!

Eric's self-esteem had taken a beating and while he would never admit it (especially to Jackie Burkhart) he needed a good kick in the pants to get his ego boosted. Of course, Jackie had just the plan.

"As I see it, we need a plan." Jackie began the breakfast conversation.

Eric blinked. "We?" _What was this "we" stuff about?_ He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. A plan? What are you talking about?"

Jackie smiled patiently and waited for her squirrely friend to calm down. "After talking with you last night there were three big issues that kept coming up so I want to talk about those first."

Eric wasn't aware of any issues other than his wife wanted a divorce and didn't consult him first, didn't ask for marriage counseling and left the country on a news scoop. Pretty much abandoned him. Those were Eric's three highlights from the prior evening. "What do _you_ think my issues are?"

"You are worried about your house. You are worried about paying your bills and you are worried about being alone." Jackie's response was short, succinct and to the point. She watched as Eric's hand covered his heart in a feigned attack. "You wound me."

Still she smiled, "Tell me I'm wrong."

"I can make my house payment." He said confidently.

Jackie bit off a piece of bacon. "Okay, then you won't be able to make your utility bills will you?"

He replied, "So I use lanterns for a while and maybe light a fire in the garage….why are you worried about me?"

Using her fingers to tally the score, Jackie pointed first to her pinkie, "Okay, one….you pay your house note and you have no utilities but you are fine with that. Two, you have no extra money for gas to go to work but knowing you, I suspect you'll walk. Three, since you are saving a meager amount on no car insurance or bus fees, you may have enough money left to eat ramen noodles when your mom gets tired of making you breakfast lunch and dinner every night and four…."

Eric held up his hand and said, "Stop! What is this really all about? Are you seriously worried about my welfare or am I one of your charity cases?"

That smile came back. "My charities are better off than you are Eric. I want to help you because we can benefit each other! You have the perfect location for my fan club base. Fez's apartment is too small and he is using my celebrity to get girls over there to sleep with."

She took in Eric's shocked expression but continued. "I can rent your garage, have my stuff sent to a PO Box which I will pay you or Fez to pick up from…. but my base will be here. I can pay your mortgage for six months or until Donna comes back. I mean seriously, your car is in the _driveway_ ….do you really use the garage for anything?"

Eric didn't want to mention that Donna had stored his boxes of beloved comics and action figures in the back, but Jackie was correct, the garage wasn't being used for its full capacity. His argument was weak while Jackie's suggestion was sound.

"Only for six months. I don't want a whole houseful of Jackie Burkhart dolls…" this was his tentative proposal.

"…collectibles." She smiled.

"….dolls…" Eric maintained. "I won't be your employee."

Jackie bit her lip to stop a chuckle, "No…of course not. I'm not _paying_ you to run my fan club. Fez does that AND having Fez come by a couple days a week will alleviate your loneliness."

He scowled, "Did I say I was lonely?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, but not in so many words. Eric, really, what good is it going to do if you to hole up inside your house until Donna makes a move or you sign the divorce papers?"

"Ouch!" _Her words hit the mark_. "You don't pull any punches do you?" he asked. Jackie reached across the table and tore off a piece of his muffin. "Eric….you are my friend. This is a business deal. You help me and I help you….Hence, me leaving my suitcase at your house."

"Oh yeah…what was that all about?" He forgot to ask last night.

"On occasion, I fly here to check on things and with me using your house as an operations base; I can avoid hotels and the paparazzi harassing me! It's the perfect win-win."

Eric felt like he was being steered in a direction he wasn't totally comfortable with but his alternatives were bleak. "Okay….but what if I decide in a couple of months that I don't like this arrangement?"

Jackie's eyes were bright. "I'm your friend. I can always move to a warehouse…. and pay my money to _someone else…._ which would still leave you broke and lonely…."

He half-smiled. "Point taken."

"See? All you really need is Jackie Help."

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

" _See? All you really need is Jackie Help."_ After the weekend was over, then Eric truly understood what _Jackie Help_ actually meant. His bedroom smelled like flowers (which wasn't too bad), a second phone line was installed in his garage while a large truck dropped off pallets of boxes that contained JBB Enterprises materials. Fez danced like a girl when a carpenter installed some Berber carpeting on the floor. _Donna would have a fit_! Eric smiled. There was a desk and a filing cabinet tucked nicely in the corner wherein sat the telephone and an answering machine. Jackie assured him that he would never hear the telephone ringing from inside his house.

True to her word, she left behind a personal check that would pay his house note for the next six months! Eric felt like the world had lifted from his shoulders. Having Fez pop in three times a week wasn't as bothersome as he would have imagined. Fez was good company and Eric even found himself boxing Jackie Burkhart coffee cups for the fan club.

Fez had commented one evening, "Maybe the feelings you had in high school were just part of growing up? I think that after you went to Africa….we all grew up. Donna was different. When you came back _maybe_ she felt obligated to still be your girlfriend and you felt bad about leaving…."

Eric sighed. "….and I couldn't tell her we needed time apart because I already forced that on her by leaving."

Fez nodded. "I mean she did date Randy a couple of times but aaayyyiiii….you come home and it's supposed to be like old times."

"Except it wasn't really…I just wanted it to be." Eric confessed.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Eric had arrived for his promised Mall walk with Kelso. It was interesting to walk laps around a dimly lit mall when the stores weren't open. He had almost lost his friend as they passed the food court. Kelso swore that he could smell Cinnabon's and refused to walk anymore. Eric promised him a healthy breakfast if they finished on last loop around the top level.

Kelso submitted and true to his word, Eric delivered scrambled eggs and diced ham along with a whipped cream topped cup of hot chocolate. Being Michael Kelso, eating with your mouth full and talking just went hand in hand, "So….what did you get me for Christmas? I mean the big day is tomorrow…."

Eric smiled as he thought about of the bag of socks wrapped in the leftover Muppet Christmas paper. Strange, but it was the Saturday before Christmas and he hadn't even decorated his house! Well, he always left that to Donna but she was a minimalist – a wreath on the door and a mini tree on the table in front of the window. There was an aerosol spray that smelled like pine that was festive.

"….and I got you and Hyde these giant pickles that are really spicy and hot at the same time! Have you ever tried to wrap a pickle gift?"

Eric turned his attention back to his friend. "No Kelso, I've never wrapped a pickle shaped….no…I'm not going there with you and your dirty little mind."

Kelso laughed, his belly shaking like Santa. "So I'm a hot horn dog…don't tell me you do don't think about it too."

Eric reminded his friend that he was a married man. Michael Kelso merely scoffed. "Heard you've been seeing Jackie…"

Eric figured Fez had a big mouth so he only replied, "and what?"

Kelso pointed a finger in the air and pretended to be shocked, "You don't deny it?

Eric sipped his coffee. "What's to deny or whatever? She's been to my house twice and her fan club crap is in my garage."

Kelso felt seriously let down. "So you're saying Jackie Burkhart, award winning actress, my ex-girlfriend has been to your house and as Fez would say….you aren't getting tingly in the pants?"

He shrugged, "I'm not chasing her Kelso. I'm married to Donna."

Kelso shook his head sadly, "Man….you need to open your eyes. Big D has moved on. I don't think you're going to be married much longer."

Eric needed to nip this conversation in the bud. "Dude, I had a great walk with you around the mall here….I'll drop your gift off at Grooves, but I'm heading home. I need to get some shit done before tomorrow." He stood up and put a hand on his large friends shoulder, "Think about cutting back on the holiday snacks okay? I don't want to visit you in the hospital during the Christmas season.

Michael Kelso tried to suck in his gut but failed miserably. "But I drink diet soda…..doesn't that count?"

Eric still walked away waving goodbye.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

The first thing Eric noticed when he arrived home was a delivery truck leaving. His immediate thought was more mugs but then he saw Fez acting all girly and pulling shopping bags from the back of a rented Town car. He waited until Eric parked and then ran at him with arms akimbo shouting, "Christmas is here! I love Christmas!

Eric locked his car and walked up the drive, "Did you rent a car?"

Fez grabbed Eric and proceeded to give him a giant bear hug, "No, not me. Come inside your house – there's a surprise."

Eric's first thought was Donna came home and he immediately felt guilty because he was getting used to being without her. Still, Fez latched onto his arm and pulled him towards the front door. "Oh Eric…it's just...so beautiful."

He opened his front door and it looked like old Saint Nick exploded in his living room. There was a seven foot Christmas tree decorated with elaborate delicate ornaments. Crystal embellishments hung from the fir branches and it smelled unlike his home. Big red bows were sitting beside glass bowls filled with colorful Christmas adornments. The tree twinkled brightly with tiny white bulbs and a delicate Angel waved from the top of the Fraser fir.

Beautiful gift wrapped presents were artfully set on the green fleece blanket beneath the tree and a real gingerbread house adorned his coffee table. But the sight that left him gob smacked was the white leather sofa that sat where his sad old couch had been. He looked back at Fez who was grinning like a loon. "Wasn't me!" he laughed.

A small brunette carrying a basket of laundry stopped him in his tracks. Eric opened his mouth to say something shrewd but no words could convey what he was feeling. How could one small face like hers have such an effect on him? She was drop dead gorgeous and the wink she gave him told him she knew it.

"Merry Christmas…. Eric." She smiled and carried on into the bedroom.

Eric didn't know if he was speechless because he was attracted to the short woman or the fact that his house was not his anymore. He started to walk towards the bedroom but Fez grabbed his arm and nearly threw him on the new couch. "Oh Eric…..it feels like a….like a naked ladies ass…." And to demonstrate, Fez rubbed his face against the leather.

Jackie came back out of the bedroom and looked at the perplexed face of the garage owner and Fez making love to the furniture again. "I got you the couch as a present since I'm borrowing your bed from time to time…I didn't want you to have to sleep on that raggedy old sofa." Her expression dared him to say otherwise.

When he finally found his voice, Eric blathered, "How in the hell did you get in my house."

Jackie smirked and sat on the arm of the Barcalounger, "You know…it's amazing what a nice smile and a crisp one hundred dollar bill will get you."

Eric still didn't understand. "Say what?"

Fez grinned, "She told the locksmith that she was your wife and lost her keys. He made her a set and even helped the delivery driver bring in the leather couch."

Eric held out his pointer finger again. "But I wasn't gone that long…."

Jackie fell into the seat of Eric's favorite chair and crossed her legs. "My flight came in early this morning so I hired this nice old man at the Christmas tree lot to bring me a tree and some girls from my fan club helped decorate it. Eric….I have _Jackie magi_ c….I can make things _happen_."

Those sexy legs that were crossed at the knee actually did give Eric what Kelso called "tingly in the pants" until he thought about what Donna would say about having a brilliant white leather sofa. " _Just a fancy in your face piece of furniture_!" Yep, that's exactly what his wife…soon to be ex….what Donna would say.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*


	7. Chapter 07 – Three Sentences

**Chapter 07** – Three Sentences

* * *

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Fez stayed for Christmas Eve at Eric's request because he didn't want to be left alone with the _magical_ Miss Burkhart. She was weaving some spell and Eric Forman wasn't going to fall for it. The scents from the tree and the gingerbread house were nice but every time Jackie walked passed him, Eric caught a whiff of gardenias or jasmine or some damn flowery smell that reminded him he was still married. He needed to focus on NOT getting divorced. A divorce meant failure and Eric Forman was not going to go down without a fight.

The twinkling lights from the tree reminded Eric of happier times and a little melancholy sensation creeped up on him as he remembered his first Christmas Eve as a newlywed. _Donna had tried to bake sugar cookies that looked like snowmen but when they came out of the oven they looked more like burnt blobs of something he couldn't describe. Being a good husband, Eric choked down at least two while Donna watched with smiling eyes. They exchanged stockings and he delighted in the new watch while Donna's eyes glowed when she saw the engraved pen set with her new last name – Pinciott-Forman – which cost extra since she had decided to hyphenate her last name! Still, it was a special time._

Was she thinking about him now – wherever she was?

"Earth to Eric!" A piece of mistletoe was waved in front of his face and Jackie's bright eyes were smiling. "You have to kiss me. It's tradition."

Fez was bouncing on the sofa, "Oooh! Give him one of those _movie star kisses_ like you did with that guy from _Dirty Dancing_! You remember when you were with him in that….what was the name of that movie?" While Fez was still pondering the title of one of Jackie's earlier film roles, the actress parked herself on the arm of the Barcalounger.

Eric's eyes widened as Jackie's face came closer. She put the mistletoe in his hand and whispered, "Hey Eric…have you ever experienced a _movie star kiss_?" Her breath was minty and warm and he was getting uncomfortable. "…er….no?"

She pressed her lips near his ear, "Would you like to?"

He turned his face and her lips were just a whisper away. His stomach knotted and his heart was beating in a way he hadn't experienced in more than ten years. It was a rush. It was exciting. It was forbidden. Eric could only surrender as a small hand wrapped around the back of his head and soft fingers threaded through his hair, angling his face for the kiss. _Eric could only think about that kiss that Princess Leia had given Han._

His eyes closed as Jackie's lips gently brushed and slowly pressed against his while one of her hands smoothed the skin of his jaw. It was the most sensual kiss that never involved a tongue that he had ever experienced. Her lips were soft, supple and skillful – it was…a * _movie star kiss*_ \- there was no saliva to wipe off, no bad breath and when she pulled away he didn't want to ruin the moment by opening his eyes.

He felt his hair being tousled and a quick peck on the cheek. "Good night boys! I'll see you in the morning. Oh and Eric? I got invited to your parents' house for Christmas dinner!"

Eric's eyes flew open and his mouth hung slack. _How did she do all that without him knowing?_ He looked at Fez who seemed to still be in love with the new sofa. "Er….Fez…I think you should go home now."

Fez looked up, 'What? Oh…yeah…are we still gonna meet at Grooves tomorrow?"

Eric looked at the closed bedroom door and shook his head, "I'm not sure. I'm not exactly sure of anything anymore."

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Jackie woke up and stretched slowly like a cat. Having her own clean sheets and soft pillows made sleeping in the icky Forman bed much more tolerable. But then having her inventory in the attached garage was a bonus too! She smiled at the wedding picture of Donna and Eric and then touched the smaller framed photo of the Point Place graduates standing around the old Vista Cruiser. Her little contribution. It was the last picture she had of the gang and a friend with clever talents managed to remove Laurie from the photo.

She sat up and yawned. It was Christmas Day and there was so much to do before she left! The gifts for Red and Kitty Forman were under the bed still to be wrapped. She had to decide what to wear and definitely needed to touch base with Steven and Michael. She was missing her ex-boyfriends after these many years. There was a knock on the bedroom door followed by a, "I know you're awake in there."

She smiled at Eric's discomfort. He did not like having someone come in and tip his world upside down, but that was exactly what he needed the most. "I'm awake!" she sang out happily.

The door was still closed but he replied, "Er….I need to shower, but my clothes are in MY room. May I come in?"

Jackie opened the door and gave him a charming smile, "Of course you can come into your room. Was the couch more comfortable?"

Eric glanced at her and could feel his ears getting warm when he saw she was wearing another one of his shirts. Now she was going to leave it all Jackie-smelling.

"Yes." He was being polite. "It was more comfortable." He couldn't help but gape at the size and number of soft pillows stacked against the headboard. The mattress was covered with soft downy filled comforters and it looked so warm and inviting… _damn, she was messing with his mind again.!_

Jackie pulled the soft down filled blanket up to the pillows and Eric was rewarded with a glimpse of well-toned thighs. _Was she doing this on purpose?_ He covered his eyes with the side of his hand and strode over to the closet to pick a pair of pants and shirt. Where were his Lee jeans? What in the hell were these faded denim pants? Who was Brooks Brothers? What was an Izod? He whirled around to see Jackie biting back a smile. "What in the hell did you do with my closet?

Jackie crawled to the edge of the bed and sat cross legged and Eric tried desperately not to look. He made eye contact and stayed there. _Damn those movie star eyes_. He was waiting for an answer!

She smiled, 'Okay, so last time I was here…I snooped. That's what I do okay? In order to play a role, sometimes I have to get into a characters mind…if you will….see things from their perspective and frankly Eric….yours was dull."

Full of indignation, Eric argued with a pointed finger, "I am not dull. I may be a lot of other things but dull is not one of them Missy!"

"Well your wardrobe is!" Jackie answered back. "Some of those shirts have wire hanger indents Eric…wait, didn't you see _Mommie Dearest_ where Joan Crawford said, _"…._ _No... wire... hangers. What's wire hangers doing in this closet when I told you:_ _no wire hangers EVER_ _?"_ Because they ruin your clothes and also, I remember some of those shirts from the basement days. I merely noted what size you wore and updated your look."

Eric frowned, "I don't have a look."

Jackie gestured towards the closet, "Well you do now!"

Eric grabbed a dark polo shirt and some blue pair of pants and shouted "FINE!" as he stormed to the bathroom.

Jackie merely fell back against the covers and laughed softly, '"You are welcome."

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

While Jackie was in the shower, Eric was secretly admiring his new 'acid washed jeans' and Ralph Lauren Polo shirt with the little horse jockey insignia on the shirt in the mirror. Okay, so _maybe_ he would admit that the pants made his butt look nicer and the quality was better than his old clothes….but that didn't give Jackie Burkhart permission to dress him up like he was one of her dolls.

 _Wait….that was what his mom used to do and he liked it._ Boom! Mind is blown! Donna didn't care how he dressed actually…only if it was clean or not. Jackie truly put some thought into what an 'outfit" looked like and it was good. Maybe after she left he would look through the rest of the closet to see what she put in there.

His attire musings were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. He picked up the receiver and answered, "Merry Christmas mom!"

A different accented voice greeted him, "Will you accept a collect call from Prague, Czechoslovakia?"

Eric blinked and cleared his throat. "Um…yeah…sure." There was some static on the line before a tinny voice broke through. "Eric, hey…it's me…your wife. I just wanted to make sure I wished you a Merry Christmas."

"Donna?" he could scarcely believe she called him. "How are you? You're in Prague?"

"Yeah, I can't talk long but I wanted you to know I was thinking about you." She admitted. Eric wouldn't concede that her words were something he wanted to hear weeks ago, but still hearing her admission made him feel a little better knowing she was alive and _somewhere_.

"I saw your dad – he's doing good." Eric said as casually as possible.

"Uh..yeah….I called him last week. Mom is planning a vacation." There were some pounding noises in the background and then the line filled with loud static. "Eric, something's happening…I gotta go! Bye!"

"Love you!" he hollered back but the only thing that heard his words was the dial tone of the phone. He fell back on the white leather sofa still holding the receiver in his hand. Prague? What the hell was Donna Pinciott-Forman doing in Prague?

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Jackie came out of the bathroom amidst fragrant steam and wrapped in her softest robe to see her friend sitting on the sofa looking a bit shell shocked. She walked over and removed the telephone receiver from his curled fingers and replaced it in the cradle. Carefully sitting beside him, Jackie asked softly, "Eric….who were you talking to?"

His eyes were sort of glazed as he replied, "Three sentences. She could only give me three freaking sentences."

Jackie surmised that Donna had finally called. "So…that's good news right? Your wife called you on Christmas day?"

Eric shrugged indifferently. "She couldn't even say she missed me….or loved me." He looked over at Jackie's beautiful face and asked, "How bad of a husband could I have been?"

Jackie's heart melted as she enveloped him in a hug. "You are not a bad husband. She's not a bad wife – just a distant one. I mean she's withholding her affection and I'm not sure that she's even aware that she's doing it."

Eric welcomed the hug because it was warm and caring and on this sad morning it was exactly what he needed. "If I didn't say it before, thank you… for being here… Jackie."

She pulled back and touched his cheek and replied with a smile, "We are friends Eric. That's what friends do."

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

His mother's kitchen smelled like nutmeg, cinnamon and baked ham. Red couldn't stop remarking about the Town Car parked in the Forman driveway. "They rent those?" Eric grinned as his mother rolled her eyes and gave him a warm hug. "Merry Christmas honey….and I see you brought a guest!"

Kitty winked over-dramatically at Jackie who then gave her back a _theater wink_. "Thanks Mrs. Forman….I missed your cooking….how could I say no?" Jackie certainly did miss the festive atmosphere and the scents of fresh baked goods….she never really got that in California.

Red put his arm over Jackie's shoulders like she had never been away. He leaned down and whispered, "Did Gene Hackman really shave off his hair for that damn stupid Superman movie?" Subconsciously, Red rubbed his own scalp.

Jackie looked up and smiled sweetly, "Why Mr. Forman…do you really want me to give up movie secrets?"

He grinned, glad for the company, and replied, "Hell yeah!"

Jackie whispered, "Skull cap. But only for one scene at the end of the movie…..glad you enjoyed it." She gestured to the gift bags she was holding. "Can I put this under the tree?"

Kitty's eyes lit up, "You got us presents?"

Eric felt a little insecure - he didn't get anything for Jackie, but then he didn't know she was flying out either. Hell, she just showed up when she wanted! Somehow he had to covertly put his parent's gifts under the tree without his mom making a fuss.

Jackie pushed her way through the kitchen door and into the living room just like ten years had never passed. Everything was the same as she remembered and it was grounding. The Forman house was a foundation where the teenager grew to become a woman. She had the Forman's as a guide to serve what a solid marriage could be (without all the booze, but hey, they had Laurie for a daughter!)

She gently set Kitty's brightly packaged gift bag on the floor and put Red's larger box beside it. It was so nice to see the old furniture in the same places and the smells of Lemon Pledge and pine tree filling the air. This was so much better than a lonely day in her condo trying on new clothes with Mel!

"So what did you get them?" Eric's voice behind her was startling. She jumped and stepped back. "Well, I'm sure it's nowhere as nice as what you got."

Eric laughed dryly, "C'mon….you're a girl…..everything you do is better. I mean look – you got me a couch that I didn't even know I needed and now I need it."

Jackie smirked, "Well….you'll just have to wait until after dinner to find out!"

There was Red shouting from the dining room, "Get in here and eat before that damn Kettlehead shows up and devours everything!"

Eric translated, "He means Kelso."

Jackie smiled, "I figured. Do you think I can see him today?"

Eric's eyes widened. He remembered that Jackie did not know her ex-ex-boyfriend was now a pudgy balding dude these days. That would be very disconcerting! He nodded, 'Yeah. Sure….but there's something you need to know first…." Eric's warning was interrupted by Red Forman chewing on a turkey leg, "Are you eating or not?"

Jackie laughed, "I'll have what you're having!"

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Red appreciated the wallet his son had given him wrapped in Muppet Christmas paper but he went nuts over the leather football jacket signed by Green Packer Quarterbacks Anthony Dilweg and Don "The Majik Man" Majkowski. Jackie has told Red the story about meeting the Green Bay Packers President and CEO, Bob Harlan, and mentioned that she knew someone who was a BIG fan….hence, the autographed jacket. Red knew a good gift when he saw it and couldn't wait to go share the tidings with Bob Pinciotti.

Kitty loved the manicure set that her son had given her but she adored the 18 karat white gold Tennis Bracelet that circled her wrist. She counted all 52 sparkling diamonds three times and was still smiling. Jackie had picked out the most perfect gift and she hugged the small girl hard enough to make her squeal.

"Oh! This is the best Christmas ever!" Kitty had exclaimed. "Jackie, how long will you be staying?"

"I fly out tonight." She replied, "Eric even offered to drive me to the airport and drop off my rental car."

His head snapped around, "I did? Oh…yeah, I guess I did." He was too busy looking at the instructions for his new Mr. Coffee machine with his/her matching mugs. He wasn't a real big coffee drinker….Donna liked her caffeine. Eric exhaled, "Uh…..yeah, Jackie's renting the garage so she spent the night….saves her from all the photographers and stuff."

Jackie smiled brightly, "And your son is a perfect gentleman."

Kitty's eyes were glowing, "…and he's dressing so much better! Where's Donna?"

Jackie's glanced at Eric who looked like he just sat on a wet chair. His lips were moving but nothing came out.

"Working." Jackie quickly replied. "She's on some special assignment and couldn't be here so….. here … I … am! " the last of the comment was made in a singsong voice.

Red frowned, "That girl is always working on the weekends. Eric you should say something about that."

"I… should. You're right dad." He agreed so the conversation wouldn't turn into an inquisition – this was not the time to tell his parents that his wife wanted a d-i-v-o-r-c-e. He looked at his watch and slapped his hands on his thighs. "Hey Jackie…isn't it time we go pick up your luggage and get you to the airport? You don't want to miss your flight. Right?"

Raising a delicate arched brow, she answered, "Nope….don't want to miss my flight. Do I have time to say good bye to your parents and the Pinciottis'?"

Eric scrubbed his face. Of course she would want to see Bob. Bob was like a favorite old stepfather – if Bob learned she was at the Forman's and he wasn't invited….Eric was never going to hear the end of it! "Yeah, sure. I think Midge and Bob would enjoy the short visit." And the emphasis was on the word *short*

Jackie grinned and hugged Kitty and kissed Red on the cheek even though he acted like he didn't care for it. The Packer's jacket hugged him when he put an arm over the slim shoulders. "You just come over any time you want Jackie.

Kitty's bracelet glittered in the Christmas tree lights and she was still dazzled. "Oh honey….if you could get me a picture of you with Matlock? I just think that Andy Griffith has aged so well…."

 _That old geezer?_ Jackie tried not to laugh but instead said solemnly, "Yes Mrs. Forman….I'll do my very best."

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Eric and Fez dropped Jackie off on the tarmac behind the airport. A private shuttle would escort her to the plane since a reporter had discovered she was in Point Place and the paparazzi followed. Fez was driving Eric's car while Eric was pulling luggage out of the rental Town Car. Fez looked up at all the Jackie fans waving from windows as they were jumping and shouting – some holding signs "We love Jackie!"

Eric sighed as he pulled out her heavy cosmetic bag. "Don't you ever get tired of this?"

She stopped and leaned against the trunk of the car, "Look Eric…it's a job. It's something I'm good at and I'm not going to apologize. You could have just sent me on my way with a taxi cab but you didn't. Don't start complaining about my celebrity when you've already had a taste of it."

That reminded Eric of his afternoon spent with George Lucas. He smiled despite his irritation. "Okay, you're right. Why do you have to be right all the time?"

Jackie tapped him on the nose. "Maybe you need to think about that with your wife."

Fez was shouting, "Oooh! Jackie….before you go, give him a movie star kiss for your fans!"

Taking him by surprise, Jackie grabbed Eric by the hip and the back of his head and brushed her lips over his so lightly it _felt_ like a kiss and to her fans up in the wings, it definitely _looked_ like a kiss but for Eric it was a  real kiss and he hadn't had a kiss in a long time. Those awesome two seconds allowed him to remember he was a guy and she was an attractive girl (who just happened to smell wonderful) and the warmth of her body thrilled him.

She turned and waved to her fans, Fez and Eric as she walked to the waiting shuttle.

Eric Forman just discovered he had a mini-crush on Jackie Burkhart.

He was a married man.

Crap.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*


	8. Chapter 08 – WWDD

**Chapter 08** – WWDD

* * *

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

 _Eric Forman just discovered he had a mini-crush on Jackie Burkhart._

 _He was a married man._

 _Crap._

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

 _ **Grooves**_

Eric set the brightly decorated boxes on the floor of the listening pit. Hyde groaned, "Oh man…I thought we agreed that you were only going to get us socks. Look at this, you bring presents dude. Presents!"

He smirked, "They're not from me." Eric thrust his homemade Christmas decorated paper bag at his friend, "Merry Christmas."

Kelso plopped down with his arm full of pickle wrapped gifts and dropped them into the present pile. "Ooohhh….pretty presents…did Red do the gift wrapping?"

Fez laughed, "Oh roly poly Kelso….you are the funny one. You know Red Forman would never put anything in wrapping paper. He just uses paper bags….like the ones that Eric and Hyde do."

Hyde looked at his three rolled brown bags full of * _special ingredients_ * and nodded, "Yeah….uh… _I guess we're just bad that way_." He grinned knowingly at Eric who choked back a laugh. "But hey, Fez…. _thanks_ for pointing that out."

Fez smiled a bright toothy grin, "No problems. I just hope you like my presents too!" He held out his three gifts that were distinctly shaped like giant lollipops big enough to hide a human face. Those gifts were added to the pile. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Now we get to see what Jackie got for us!"

Hyde's eyes got big, "No way! Jackie got us something? She was here?"

Fez nodded, "She spent Christmas Eve at Eric's."

Hyde and Kelso looked at Eric like he was alien to them. "You are spending time with her?"

Eric sat back, "It's not what you think guys! The first two times she came was to see Donna."

Kelso looked slighted, "The first two times? There's been more?"

Hyde scratched his cheek, 'Two implies there are others….spill it Forman."

"Okay, so I called her one time because I needed someone to talk to. Not my mom or you guys….I mean a girl that knows or knew Donna. This whole leaving me thing was messing with my brain. Next thing I knew, she was knocking on my door and now she's dressing me and buying furniture and taking over my life!"

Kelso grinned, "…its great isn't it? I miss those days. Jackie could just take charge and I didn't have to do nothing." He leaned back and sideways as much as he belly would allow. "Hey Eric, you're ass doesn't look too bad in those jeans." Fez laughed loudly at what he thought was going to be a burn but turned out to be merely an ember.

Steven Hyde had to admit that when the brunette redecorated his basement bedroom…it was nice. No, it was extra nice. He asked, "So what are you going to do about Donna?"

Eric shrugged, "I don't know. I'd like to talk to her for more than 2 minutes long distance. I mean long looonnnggg distance. She called collect from Prague."

Kelso pretended to croak and Fez replied, "Ribbit."

Hyde looked at his dim friends, "Idiots. Prague is a city in Czechoslovakia." Eric looked at Steven Hyde a little in awe. Hyde said, "What?! I took Geography just like all you tools did. I just happened to remember it." He turned away from Kermit and friend and looked at Eric, "So what the hell is she doing in Prague?"

"Chasing a story with Anna Cantana." Eric didn't really know himself. "I mean it's not like I can jump on a plane, go there and find her…especially while Gorbachev has angry people standing in the streets wanting to get rid of communism." He looked at Fez and Kelso, "I watch the news too you know."

Hyde sat back in his seat, "Maybe that's the story. You know how she loves turmoil and human suffering…."

Eric replied, "I didn't even know she had a passport. Who in Point Place even needs a _passport_? I mean besides me, who went to Africa ten years ago…but seriously, who?"

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Eric was snuggled in his mountainous bed of pillows and downy blankets and pondered over the Christmas day that was not what he expected. It was great spending the afternoon with his folks and then the evening with the guys was cool. The Prague conversation was more deeply discussed after partaking of Hyde's very _special_ Christmas present. Conspiracy theories were mixed with conversation of whether _Get Smart_ was modeled after a specific secret agent and who would play the next James Bond?

But it wasn't until he was lying in his bed and everything smelled like Jackie's shampoo, did Eric allow himself to relive that two second almost kiss. A _movie star kiss_. How ridiculous that sounded but now he wanted to watch her movies to see what the kiss looked like. That almost- kiss that he couldn't forget.

With disgust at himself, Eric threw back the covers and walked to the closet. There was a scratchy wool blanket and a guest pillow which was flat as a pancake. He lay down on the sofa and oddly enough, he was missing Donna. Donna who would tell him to stop daydreaming like a dork, Jackie Burkhart would never have a romance with someone like him. Donna would tell him to put on his big boy underwear and go to work and stop fantasizing about what would never be.

Eric felt like his penance for having a good day with Jackie was to sleep on the couch and think about what Donna would do. **WWDD**. Those were the initials he would ponder all day. **W** hat **w** ould **D** onna **d** o? He gradually fell asleep thinking about his flat pillow and **WWDD** about that?

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Reggie made it a point to stop by Eric's desk and perch on the visitor chair. "So….is there anything you want to tell me?"

Eric closed his ledger and turned to his coworker, "Reggie….I'm working man – like you should be. What is it you think I want to tell you?"

Reggie held up the Sunday color edition of the Point Place newspaper and there was a picture of Eric being kissed by the world famous actress and damn if it didn't look real! In another photo Eric was leaning against the trunk of the Town car as Jackie was walking away, her head slightly turned as she was waving good bye.

His heart thumped. The whole town had seen this picture. If Point Place has seen it….then maybe it's gone worldwide and Donna would see it. Maybe he could send a clipping to a Prague newspaper and his wife would come home.

 _Cheater!_

Eric blinked. "So, yeah….Jackie visited for Christmas. There's nothing to tell."

Reggie exhaled loudly, "Man, if I lived your boring life….I would be a happy man. You gotta tell me how you do it!"

Eric shook his head. "My life is not boring. Go bother someone else." Eric got up with his coffee mug and walked to the coffee maker. Kathleen Warner had just poured a fresh cup of sludge and smiled. "Hi Eric! The girls in the typing pool are noticing that you updated your wardrobe….looking good!"

Eric smiled. He'd forgotten that he had a "look". Everything in his closet seemed to match. He needed to thank Jackie for that. "I just thought it was time to throw out the old stuff."

Kathleen touched the little Izod alligator icon on his shirt. "You are attracting a lot of attention." She winked, "Keep it up!"

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

When he got off work, Eric drove to the nearest newsstand and purchased ten copies of the paper which earned him some strange looks from the vendor. Eric nodded, tucked the newspapers under his arm and drove directly home.

He was glad that the driveway was empty, which meant Fez was busy doing something else and the house was empty. House key in the lock, one quick turn and Eric burst through the door and to the kitchen table. The papers spilled out of his arms and one opened to the color picture of the tarmac kiss.

He sat down on the chair and really looked at it. The cursory glance at work didn't do justice. This photographer seemed to tell a story where one didn't exist at all! The kiss Jackie planted on him was exactly what Fez called a Movie Star Kiss and Eric had no clue that his own hands were on her shoulders.

In subsequent pictures, there appeared to be a slight holding of hands as she turned to walk away and then the final turn and wave goodbye to Fez, Eric and finally her fans. The last picture however, depicted Eric as _star struck_ ….Jackie's face looked a wee bit melancholy as she waved _seemingly_ to him on her walk to the shuttle. Eric's casual leaning against the trunk of the car was a stark contrast to the hectic background activities of the airport. He even had to admit Eric Forman looked good in the new clothes. _Wait….was he dressed in…. self-confidence?_

WWDD? Eric really wanted his wife to call so he could talk about this and yet he wanted to have this little secret adventure that she knew nothing about. Perhaps it was because they knew so much about each other that the marriage became stale. Eric and Donna lived together, ate together, slept together….the only time apart was at work and when they came home they talked about work. _Where was the spark?_ How do you re-purpose the same old conversations?

You didn't.

You needed different experiences apart from each other.

You needed hobbies.

You really needed to listen to your spouse when they spoke.

Donna and Eric were both guilty of that.

Eric was really guilty otherwise he would know where his wife was.

Maybe he should take Fez's advice, " _Maybe the feelings you had in high school were just part of growing up? I think that after you went to Africa….we all grew up. Donna was different. When you came back maybe she felt obligated to still be your girlfriend and you felt bad about leaving…."_ Sign the papers – let Donna fly free to be who she always wanted to be.

That was something to seriously consider.

WWDD?

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

 _ **Friday, December 29, 1989**_

Eric looked at the calendar. New Year's Eve was only two days away and he was lonely again. Fez would pop in at odd hours bringing packages for the JBB Enterprise machine that was working out of his garage. There were no calls from Donna or Jackie. He had almost gotten used to Jackie popping up unexpectedly and turning his world upside down.

Perhaps the guys were up to something on New Year's Eve….Eric was certainly up for any invitation. Then he had to face palm himself – Kelso was taking Betsy to the Ice Capades which meant hanging out with a horny Fez or smoking away the hours with Hyde was his last choice.

A movie. It was Friday night and Eric could watch a movie of his choice and hog the popcorn (with extra butter) and get the LARGE Coke and according to the newspaper, "How Can You Not Love Me" was being shown in clips before the recent premier of " _Born on the Fourth of July_ ". Despite his still meager budget, Eric decided to put on his big boy pants and go to the show.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Eric stood in one line to purchase his movie ticket and then stood in a longer line to wait for a seat. There was a thrill in the crowd, mostly from younger women, regarding what a "fox" Tom Cruise was and how sexy was he in _Risky Business_? Eric didn't really understand what the attraction was , but tuned out all the buzz when he saw the poster for " _Cómo Puede no Amarme_?" A beautiful brunette senorita was leaning against the bark of a tree as a dark, handsome Latino was leaning in for a kiss. Her face was slightly turned as if she was unaccepting of the impending kiss.

When he saw the lines of her profile, Eric instantly recognized Jackie Burkhart….damn, what was the name of that movie? Fez had told him about it that night in the garage. Eric snapped his fingers, " _How Can You Not Love Me_?" That was a good question. Jackie's makeup was perfect. The dress was gorgeous and the lighting and position of the actor/actress was faultless. Even if he didn't speak Spanish, this was going to be the second movie Eric saw before the year was over. Suddenly he was bumped from behind.

"So….you're a Jackie fan too, eh?" A familiar voice spoke from behind.

Eric turned and was totally surprised to see Steven Hyde waving a ticket in front of his face. "I do get out of Grooves once in a while." He shuffled his booted foot in the snow, "Besides, I heard the soundtrack to this movie was pretty good."

Eric didn't know what to say. He was caught ogling a poster of Jackie Burkhart and the worst part of it was to be caught by her ex-boyfriend. Eric stammered, "Uh…yeah….Fez told me she was in Cabo for this one."

Hyde nodded his head, "She's a good actress. I'm mainly here for _this_ movie. So...you don't mind if I don't sit next to you right? I'm kicking it in the back row with my boots on the seat if you know what I mean."

Eric almost breathed a sigh of relief, "No, I'm sitting in the middle – you can have the back."

Something unspoken passed between the two men and for once Eric didn't have to worry about WWDD.

He was on his own and it was liberating!

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*


	9. Chapter 09 – Rocking New Year

**Author Note:** _I know New Year's was weeks ago, but I had written this in December. Note: many of you have been wondering where Donna is...read on. :D_

* * *

 **Chapter 09** – Rocking New Year

* * *

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Eric had sat through the movie twice just so he could see the trailer of _Cómo Puede no Amarme_?, Jackie's new movie. She was breathtaking in only the way a beautiful woman could be on a 45 foot movie screen. The way she walked was fluid, the wave of her fingers were like a butterfly's flutter….her voice was warm  and in Spanish but Eric didn't care nor understand. She would look at the camera and it seemed like she was looking only at him. Of course Eric knew that every guy in the audience probably thought the same thing. It was…. _Jackie Magic._

Wrapping his jacket tight around his body, Eric trudged through the parking lot looking for his car. The snow had started to fall again but it was quiet and peaceful and it eased his mind. There was no need to hurry home. He could go have a cup of coffee if he wanted.

He could do anything he wanted.

It was liberating.

This must be how Donna wanted to feel all the time but her husband had been holding her back.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

 _ **Jackie**_

She flung open both her closet doors and stepped inside the huge room full of racks of beautiful clothes. It was only a one night gig but the ramifications to her future were prosperous if this went well. Not everyone was asked for such an assignment! She could feel a happy bubble welling in her tummy and it burst as a giggle.

"Mel! Red or black?" She hollered from the room she called a closet.

Mel was reclining on the California King mattress thumbing through the latest issue of Cosmo. "Silver."

Jackie tapped her chin thoughtfully as her gaze landed on an off-shoulder Dior that perfectly matched her sequined heels. Though the fabric was a little thin and it would be freezing….she _could_ wear a faux fox stole….she would look fabulous!

Mel interrupted the musings with, "Don't think about heels darling. Boots. Boots or we'll have to cut off your frozen tootsies."

Jackie looked at her boot selection. On the bottom row was a pair of black ankle boots with silver hoops…that would perfectly match her earrings! She hollered out, "What time does the plane leave?"

"You need to be at the Burbank airport by 4:30." Mel replied and then added, "You'll be landing once for fuel and then you'll be at La Guardia by 10:00. I'm so excited to see you on TV."

Jackie smiled – she was excited too! "I'm packing and I'll see you next year!"

Mel only replied, "I love you too darling."

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Fez finished taping the last box and sighed happily. "Such beautiful gifts for her fans. Jackie is a special superstar."

Eric was standing in the door that opened between the garage and the kitchen as he drank a cup of hot cocoa. "So, does she do this every year and why don't you have a regular job?"

Fez grinned, "Oh Eric…..you make me laugh. Jackie pays me enough to run the fan club that I don't need a job. I have made friends with every mailman, UPS driver or delivery service…they all know me by one name. _Fez_. I mean to say that if _Fez_ calls….I get service!"

Eric wasn't so sure that Fez was as famous as he thought but this was New Year's Eve and there was going to be no bubble bursting this evening. "So buddy…what are you doing for the night?"

Fez shrugged his shoulders and said, "Probably go to the disco and drink champagne with the drunken women….you can get pretty lucky you know." _Wink_. _Wink_.

Eric laughed, "Well good luck with that. I'm just hoping Donna calls so I can talk to her."

Fez raised a brow, "Are you going to give her a Happy New Year?"

It was Eric's turn to shrug. "I think I'm gonna sign the papers. I want her to be free to do what she wants. If she wants me…well, here I am. If she wants to go explore life….I'm not going to be the speed bump she runs over on her way."

Fez nodded his head, "That's a good decision. You need to start your life and you both deserve to be happy." The foreign born friend packed his belongings into a JBB Enterprises duffel bag and smiled. "See you next year!"

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Eric dropped the telephone receiver and stood there in shock. The request/order was out of the blue and something he couldn't quite comprehend. Fez had left an hour ago and while Eric was making a little something for dinner when the telephone rang. Eric figured it was New Year's Eve so it must be Donna calling him for that three sentence version of Happy New Year Dear.

Boy was he mistaken!

"Eric, this is Jackie. Don't ask questions. Just dress warm and be at Milwaukee's MKE airport at 8:00 p.m. DO NOT BE LATE. It should take you just about 40 minutes to get there. Meet me in the back at the private airport. I'll be in Hangar 11." Then the telephone call was dropped.

Eric weighed his options. He could sit in a lonely house on a holiday and wait for Donna to call or….he could drive out to the airport hangar and find out what Jackie was doing in Milwaukee.

Eric Forman made it to MKE in 35 minutes flat.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

A light snow began to fall and the tarmac was damp. Bright lights blinked intermittently down the runway as Eric's fingers drummed a nameless melody on the top of his steering wheel. He wished he had worn a thicker coat or perhaps an extra shirt – it was freezing and he was shivering in the wintry weather.

Finally, the Hangar 11 door opened and revealed a small jet. Not some turboprop aircraft like he would have expected – this was the real deal. He started his car and slowly rolled into the well maintained airplane hangar. The smartly dressed pilot was conferring with a maintenance man while a larger fellow was fueling the engine.

Suddenly a brunette head popped out of the small jet-craft door and shouted, "You're here! C'mon…we're rolling in ten minutes."

Eric looked at the snow falling outside the hangar door and then looked at Jackie like she was seriously off her rocker. "Are you kidding?"

She smiled, "Get your ass in here, Dick Clark isn't going to hold New Year's waiting for you!"

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

 _ **Donna**_

Donna Pinciotti was sitting on the small balcony sipping espresso in a delicate cup as the sun was rising in the eastern skies of Vienna. It was 1990 and she was living a dream. Anna was still sleeping in the big bed. Lots of spirits and dancing brought in the new decade. She happened to look at the watch Eric had given her and realized that even though it was nearly seven in the morning; it was still 1989 in the States.

Quietly, she slipped inside the bedroom and turned on the television to the only channel in Austria that aired an American station. Dick Clark's _Rocking New Year's Eve_ was still happening in New York. Donna smiled at the ridiculous giant ball that was waiting for the midnight hour to fall.

The famous actor Michael Damian, who she remembered from her mom's favorite soap opera, _The Young and the Restless_ , was dancing to some song and alternately signing autographs. The camera would flash back to Dick Clark and his co-host and in the background Donna could swear she saw a familiar face.

Donna got down on the floor and sat cross-legged in front of the television while Dick was talking to the three beautiful members of the pop group _Expose_. Yet in the background, her attention was distracted by a stunning profile clad in a silver gown and brunette ringlets. Jackie was smiling and waving at the camera. _Hi Donna! I'm here_! She seemed to say.

It was at that time that the huge clock announced the countdown and Donna couldn't unglue her eyes as it looked like Eric – her Eric – was standing beside Dick Clark during the ten second countdown. It was impossible! Eric Forman would never leave Point Place and what? _He was kissing Jackie Burkhart on television?_

Donna fainted.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

The whole experience was surreal. One hour ago, Eric Forman was making dinner in his kitchen and 60 minutes later he was thousands of feet in the air flying at a speed of over 400 mph in some millionaire's personal aircraft.

Jackie passed him a glass of champagne and explained that she had a chance for a guest shot on the Dick Clark show. She was going to be on the ground holding the microphone for people wanting to wish friends and family a "Happy New Year's". Eric pressed her for details about how she got a ride on a personal jet but she shrugged it off as free publicity.

A short time later, he was thrust into a throng of thousands, millions or more happy celebrating New Yorkers. A sequined hat was pushed on his head and Jackie's warm mittens were leading him through the masses of party-goers. The happy noise was as loud a jet engine and the vibrations of excitement and elation thrummed through his body.

He danced.

Eric Forman danced with some dark haired video celebrity named Martika and she flirted with him. Some daytime talk show host kissed him with champagne flavored lips. Some flamboyant rock star gave him a "high five" as Eric followed Jackie's disappearing form through the crowds. A lanyard was slipped over his head and suddenly it was as if he was _"Cinder-fella_ " – he was popular, women looked at him like he was a tall drink of water in a hot desert. Someone pinched his butt and Eric smiled. A screaming teenager was holding a pen and paper for his autograph. Eric grinned and scribbled, _Hang in there baby, love Luke_.

It was exhausting! All the smiling made his cheeks ache but he couldn't help but revel in the excitement of the evening. Jackie led him through the crowds and would point out famous people and names he had heard of but knew he would forget in the morning and she did it in the tallest boots he had ever scene. Jackie was saying something but he couldn't hear her voice over the crowd. She pointed to the giant clock that indicated there was only three minutes left of 1989. Next she pointed to the grandstand where Dick Clark was beginning the countdown.

Jackie grabbed Eric by his hand and they ran. They ran until there was only 30 seconds left on the clock and the giant ball is ready to drop. They were both panting but full of rosy cheeks and bright eyes. Jackie is smiling and pointing to the cameras as Dick Clark leans over and whispers something in Eric's ear. He grins and nods his head. Jackie gives him a suspicious look but she's still beaming.

Suddenly the camera turned and everyone on the podium with Dick Clark begins waving and shouting. Eric couldn't believe how beautiful Jackie was in those bright lights and softly falling snow and he knows that when she can finally talk to him, he'll feel more like the person he really was.…not this faux celebrity the crowd thinks he is (although it's pretty awesome) – he'll feel like he can finally breathe a real breath.

 **EIGHT**

Jackie takes his hand and she's jumping up and down with excitement. "Can you believe this?" she yells over the uproar. Eric notices that Dick Clark is standing up and remembers what Dick said.

 **FIVE**

The crowd is chanting. The whole city of New York is counting in unison and the thrill is indescribable. Jackie's shivering and her fox stole had slid down her shoulders. Eric pulls her into the warm opening of his jacket as the cold wind brushes between them. Her eyes are bright and his heart is pounding.

 _Cheater_!

 **THREE**

Slender arms wrap around his waist and the cool breeze tangles her brunette hair as Eric's fingers slide through the curls to the back of her head.

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

As he kisses her, Eric knows that his heart is creating a photograph for the memory that will he will never have to share. The whole world could be watching, but in this moment, in the middle of New York City, he is kissing a beautiful woman and it's not a _movie star kiss._ This is a real kiss and the minty breath they share is warm and no one is fighting for domination. It's simple and yet it completely shakes him to the core.

Dick Clark had said, " _Send off the old year with a kiss and you'll have something sweet for the new one. Give her a kiss boy._ " So amid the singing of Auld Lang Syne and the falling confetti and the noise of fireworks….Eric felt like he was falling in love again for the first time.

As he kisses her, Eric knows that his heart is creating a picture to keep so when Jackie walks away, as she will, and goes back to her real life – this moment will live forever.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

 **A/N** :...sigh...


	10. Chapter 10 – The Other Cheater

**Author Note:** _it's so odd that I'm saving this to the document manager on New Years Eve and you guys are still reading chapter 5. Thanks for hanging in there!_

 **Chapter 10** – The Other Cheater

* * *

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

 _It was at that time that the huge clock announced the countdown and Donna couldn't unglue her eyes as it looked like Eric – her Eric – was standing beside Dick Clark during the ten second countdown. It was impossible! Eric Forman would never leave Point Place and what? He was kissing Jackie Burkhart on television?_

 _Donna fainted._

`*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

"Donna! Donna are you okay, darling?"

Donna could feel her shoulders gently shaken and Anna's concerned voice calling her name. She opened her eyes, surprised to find she was lying on the floor looking at the ceiling and Anna Cantana's gentle brown eyes so full of worry.

Donna wiped her eyes and sat up, shaking her head; the television still blaring trumpets and the loud noises of fireworks as the program was rolling credits. Dick Clark's Rocking New Year's Eve was over. This was not in her carefully laid out plans.

"I saw my husband." Donna said softly.

Anna steered her towards the bed. "Here sit. I'll get you some water."

Staring blindly at the television, Donna still could not believe that her husband was in New York. The last time they even spoke about the city he said, " _Donna. If you leave….you can't come back. If you don't believe that we can make this work together then…well, New York isn't going to be someplace I would want to call home. Point Place is our home."_ So what the hell was Eric doing in New York?

Anna placed a glass of tepid sink water into her hand. "Drink. You fainted. Perhaps you were dreaming? We are in Vienna…your husband…your ex-husband….he is across the Atlantic ocean…"

Donna shook her head. "No, I saw him on the television. It was still New Year's Eve back home. He was kissing my best friend….well; I _thought_ she was my best friend." She added bitterly.

Anna touched the pale hand, "If you are talking about Jackie Burkhart…well, it's only natural that she would be in television. She's a famous celebrity. Perhaps you saw someone that looked like Eric….I am sure that you still have some feelings of missing him and maybe…."

Donna's eyes narrowed. _Could it be?_ She was missing Eric? Sure…..that's what it was….except it wasn't. Covering this story was her life. Being with Anna was her new life. Eric was just a reminder of the past. _Or was he?_ Why in the hell was she thinking she saw him on TV – Eric hated to be the center of attention….that was on par with being a flagship for a deserved foot-in-his-ass from Red Forman. Donna closed her eyes. That was it – ten years of ringing in the new with Eric – she had some kind residual traditions still in the back of her mind.

But….what would Eric have said he if he saw the New Year's kiss between news reporter Anna Cantana and her uprising new protégé Donna Pinciotti? Donna shivered at the memory.

 _Cheater_!

She wasn't a cheater – why did her brain just go there? Eric had the divorce papers. He had the house and all the belongings. All she needed from him was his signature. Hell, just initial the documents and she would be free of him.

Free of Point Place.

Free to be….Donna.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Eric was so hungover he barely remembered driving home from the airfield. As he slugged down a couples of aspirin, he hoped at that least he drove safe! He woke up with his answering machine blinking furiously. The red digital display showed 11 missed calls. Grimacing, he rolled over in bed and wondered if they were all from the same person or perhaps Donna actually called. He was ready to tell her he would sign the papers.

The alarm clock read 11:45 but he hardly felt like he had slept. Was that from the time zone change? They left New York after one in the morning but by the time he got back to Wisconsin it seemed barely after midnight. Jet lag. He could blame this hangover on that!

Wincing, he pressed the messages button and listened to the first caller. "Hey! It's Fez you bastard! Why didn't you invite me to New York? You sonovabitch! You were fabulous!" BEEP

"It's Hyde. What the hell man?" BEEP

A sing-song voice replied, "It's your mo-ther! Happy New Year's and we'll be having pot roast at 2:00 p.m. Don't be late!" BEEP

"It's Reggie…." DELETE

"Hey Forman…it's Reg _again_ …" DELETE

"Hello handsome….it's Mel. If you see Jackie before I do, tell her something wonderful just came up….mwah!" and the sound of Mel blowing a kiss was followed by BEEP.

"Are you ignoring me? I mean…." DELETE. Eric was delighting in Reggie's impatience. He never should have given his coworker his home number. Still, as Eric listened to all the messages, not a single one was from Donna.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Anna hung up the phone after an intense call with a colleague in the Paris office. She had been furiously scribbling notes, drinking coffee and lighting up a cigarette and putting it out before smoking it. Donna was pouring over her own interview transcripts and checked her tape recorder for fresh batteries.

"We got in." Anna gushed excitedly, "My friend in Paris is sending us two train tickets to Turkey. We are meeting with Tarana, she's Azerbaijani and is our way into meeting with the Armenians. Henrik is part Croatian and half Armenian…he is on the fence about the whole thing."

Donna inhaled, "Why are we doing this story again?"

Anna smiled, "Because even though my father was from South America, my mother was Croatian….something big going to happen in the next few weeks." Her voice broke to a whisper, "We can break the story – you have the investigative skills and I can network like nobody else." She rubbed Donna's shoulders, "Can you say... Pulitzer Prize?"

Donna grinned. That would be the icing on the top of the cake. This was the key that would open doors to any opportunity she wanted whether it was television, cable, radio or working for the freaking New York Times magazine! _Hell, why stop there – Rolling Stone magazine!_ She could envision Anna's story. Just as she did the first time they conspired at Engleman's Broken Eggs and Coffee.

The clandestine meetings with Anna Cantana, television reporter, were at first just informative – tips to improve her radio career, refining the tone and inflection of her radio voice. Once Anna confessed that she had an angle on a story that would reach all four corners of the world, Donna was smitten.

Donna had a _girl crush_.

Anna was everything Donna aspired to be. Sexy. Intelligent. Respected. Single. However, Donna Pinciotti-Forman was married to a low energy husband who had no high ambitions. His "hobbies" she had relegated to a box in the garage and he never complained. The teenage boy she fell in love with was slowly becoming an early middle aged man that agreed with everything thing she wanted. However, due to their meager income, there was no money left over after paying for the house she thought she wanted. There was no bongo bucks for taking a vacation. There was no chump change for anything out of the norm.

Once Anna told her of the story and how the cable station was going to give her a budget and she should take a _crew member_ , Donna was employed - her first paycheck was budgeted for a passport. Donna secretly kept all of her personal effects related to the trip at Anna's beautiful apartment.

She used meetings with Jackie Burkhart as a way to get out of the house without Eric being suspicious. Everything was working out perfectly.

Until she saw that New Year's Eve kiss.

Damn.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Damn.

Eric pulled into his parking space on the city lot only to find it decorated with balloons, spent fireworks and a silly homemade banner that declared one Eric Forman to be the luckiest man of 1989. There was a group of coworkers standing on the sidewalk waiting for him to get out of the car.

Eric's head dropped onto the steering wheel. _Did he really have to deal with this today? The first day back after the holiday?_ Instead of dwelling on the Jackie kiss like it was a bad thing….Eric smiled. It was good. Best kiss he had in a long time. Reggie should be jealous! Eric got out of his car with a purpose. Hell, today he would have lunch in the cafeteria instead of his cubicle. He would make this the best work day ever!

The applause was nice, the girls from the filing room were smiling and Reggie Davis was waiting for details. The parade of colleagues followed Eric to his desk. Questions of " _How did you get to New York_ " were asked with " _What was Dick Clark really like_ " and followed with " _Did you really kiss a movie star_?" Eric just smiled and nodded his head.

It would totally blow their little minds to think that one ordinary Point Place citizen had a friend that borrowed a private jet, flew him to New York, partied with Dick Clark and he got to kiss a beautiful actress at the stroke of midnight 1990. What a way to bring in the New Year! _Okay, so maybe he was a little proud and it might have showed in the way he swaggered when he walked_. Today was Eric Forman's best day. He had a new found confidence and the respect of his peers.

The desk phone rang and he answered it with confidence, "Eric Forman, how can I help you?"

It turned out to be Michael Kelso, "Dude! Why did I have to hear it from Fez and then Hyde? Why couldn't you tell me? Why wasn't I invited? I mean, I could party with Dick. Heh..heh….that sounded dirty didn't it? But never mind, what happened?"

Eric quickly explained the 30 second "be ready" phone call and how it was just a pit stop on Jackie's trip to New York. He ended the call with, "Were you home? I thought you were supposed to be at the Ice Capades with Betsy."

Kelso moaned, "Oh man…I was….but I mean this is Dick Clark! I would have blew off ice skating for a chance to see Dick. Oops, there I go sounding dirty again. Eric…do you think it's cuz I'm….a little overweight?"

"What do you mean?" Eric asked cautiously.

Kelso sighed into the phone. "I'm 30 years old man and I'll admit I'm not the handsome stud I used to be….maybe Jackie didn't invite me because I'm a fatty."

"Kelso, when was the last time Jackie saw you? She probably doesn't even know you gained weight. What did she get you for Christmas?"

Now it sounded a bit like bragging as he replied, "I got this cool Nintendo Gameboy. It must have costed some bucks because I haven't seen it in the stores…."

Before he could ramble, Eric added, "Didn't she used to get you clothes?"

Kelso paused, "Yeah…..I need to lose some weight. Hey, how do I find out where the nearest fat farm is? I mean I could try that Jane Fonda exercise tape but I'd look ridiculous."

Eric chuckled, "I don't know right now, but when I find out….you'll be the first to know."

Kelso thanked him and hung up the phone. Eric wondered what Jackie would do if she saw how large her old boyfriend really was. Wait. What difference did it make? Why did Eric even care? Maybe because he was infatuated with the brunette….he didn't want any competition.

None of that mattered if the feelings weren't returned.

Eric turned back to his desk and back to his job.

Daydreaming.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

"Bavarian Motor Works." Jackie repeated over the telephone. "It's in Munich. I'm leaving next Monday. I just want you to get a message to Fez for me."

Eric was relieved to hear her voice. "Sure, but why didn't just call him?"

Jackie replied, "He won't pick up his damn phone and the answering machine in your garage is full. I need him to delete the messages."

"Well, I can have him do that….you know, I haven't actually seen Fez in a couple of days." Eric tried to think when the last time he'd seen his brown friend. "What's the message?"

"Pillowcases. I have a pallet of pillowcases and shipping material being delivered to your house on Friday and I need him to open the garage door. If this stuff gets wet then I've wasted a lot of money."

Eric could only imagine hundreds of pre-teens resting their heads on a Jackie Burkhart pillowcase. "I'll find him. If he's not available, I can have my neighbor open the garage for the delivery driver."

Jackie gushed, "Eric, you are my hero of the day. This is very important and I really appreciate the help. Anyways….have you heard from Donna?"

He exhaled, "No. As far as I know she's still in Prague and that's it. What are you doing in Munich?"

Eric could almost hear the smile in her voice, "I'm modelling for the new BMW motorcycle calendar. Its good pay!" she nearly gushed. "I'd take you with me but you wouldn't look as pretty in a bathing suit."

"Oooh….burn." Eric laughed. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm always nice to you – well not when I was a teenager. I think I was jealous of your happy family life so I had to wound you in some way." She explained in Jackie-speak. "Anyways, you are one of my friends."

Eric wanted to ask if she would ever consider him _more than a friend_ but he was afraid of the answer. According to the law, he was still married and Jackie Burkhart was still unofficially dating some handsome single Hollywood bachelor or Mel….so he bit his tongue and replied, "You are my friend too. Have fun in Germany."

Why did he have such a bad taste in his mouth after he hung up?

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

 **AN** :... _Donna...uh yeah...did I go *there* with her? Uh-oh..._.


	11. Chapter 11 – How Dare You!

**Author Note:** _Oh Donna..._

* * *

 **Chapter 11** – How Dare You!

* * *

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Hyde merely crossed his arms across his chest and said, "Hmmph."

Eric rolled his eyes and answered, "I don't believe it."

Kelso was grinning. "Yep. I went to the library and the stats say over 11 percent of people in Wisconsin are overweight. So….if I lose weight, then the percentage will go down to….at least 10%."

Eric wanted to correct his friends terrible math but Hyde placed a hand on his shoulder and responded, "Yeah….that one percent is really….you go Kelso. Lose that weight – make Wisconsin not one of the fattest states in America."

Kelso looked proud, "And I'm gonna do it through a club. It's called Weight Watchers."

Hyde bit his lip and added, "So…..you watch your weight?"

The obese man nodded his head, "Yeah and we get to eat these floaters!" he added excitedly.

Eric turned his head, "Dude, I don't even want to know what a floater is."

Kelso looked at Eric in disbelief, "Me too! But they explained it was a snack I could have three times a day in case I get hungry…oh and I have to start exercising."

Hyde replied, "Well that goes without saying man. Are you going to join a gym?"

Kelso shrugged, "If it doesn't cost too much."

Hyde got up, walked to the cash register, opened the till and pulled out a business card. He handed the card to Kelso and replied, "This is a repeat customer of mine. Tell him to give you the _Steven Hyde_ discount."

Kelso flipped the card over and the face of the card read, _Mick's Boxing & Tae Kwon Do. _He looked at Hyde, "This is a gym?"

"Well sure, they have a boxing ring and all the exercise equipment and then if you want to sharpen your martial arts, there's a room for the Tae Kwon Do and NO, it's not something that you eat."

Eric laughed, "Yeah, I'd like to order a number 3 with a side of Tae Kwon Do and can you deliver?"

Hyde looked serious, "Dammit man, now I want some barbecue ribs and fried rice. Kelso? Get the hell out of here and start exercising before you make me fat too!"

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

The train pulled out of Bucharest and was on the last leg for the Istanbul destination. The last two days on the Turkish train made Donna weary. When she tried to take notes, the vibration of the rails scrawled her handwriting. The noise of the other passengers was worrisome and then she accidentally stepped on someone's chicken only to find a small framed woman threatening her with a knife. Anna joked, "That's her livelihood. Don't mess with the local poultry."

Donna longed for a hot shower and a soft bed. Anna could only offer her lap in place of a pillow. The dust of the trip had clogged Donna's sinuses and she felt stuffed up. Becoming an investigative reporter had its drawbacks. But at least by Monday, they would be on a plane back to civilization.

Anna talked fondly about her maternal cousins from Eastern Europe. The foods and customs were distinctly different and made this journey all the more compelling. Donna wasn't going to back out just because it was uncomfortable.

Just like she wasn't going to back out of the divorce request because it was uncomfortable – she had to move forward with her life. Uncomfortable was just a condition that helped one grow as a person.

She earned that right.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

It was the tiniest bikini she had ever worn. Well, if you could call two triangles and a strap….. a bathing suit – okay – it was microscopic and it was 19 degrees on this "hot" Munich morning outside the BMW headquarters. The leather seats of the motorcycles were freezing her nether parts and still Jackie Burkhart smiled that movie star smile that earned her millions.

The one day shoot was over when it started snowing too hard to photograph. Jackie bundled up and a driver took her back to her room at Hotel Koenighof. She liked knowing that she was in the City Center and was within a ten minute walk of all the great sites. That it was a 5 star hotel didn't bother her one bit!

Jackie took a long steamy shower and wrapped herself in the thick luxurious robe and settled into a chair by the window. She dried her hair watching the television news spoken in German. She didn't understand a word, but got the gist of what was said. It seemed like the same headlines but just in a different language. On the stand beside the chair was a brochure of local attractions and Jackie decided that on her last night in Munich Germany, she would do some sightseeing and perhaps pick up a keepsake or two. Fez would certainly love some imported chocolate

There was a tour of the city. Eh….there was the Hofbräuhaus; one of the oldest breweries in the world. That was interesting and it was only a little over a mile away from her hotel. Well, now she had a destination and a reward of fresh brewed beer. She could add this to her travel destination scrap book.

Now all she had to do was find the right outfit.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

The _hostel_ Meininger was located just outside of the Munich City Center. It was clean and the dorm rooms would sleep 12 for hundreds less than the cost of a basic hotel room. There was a locked cabinet to keep Anna's camera and notes and their two duffel bags. At the very least, the hostel had an indoor toilet and a shower.

Donna sighed and removed the rubber band from her pony tail so she could brush the snarls from her hair. The ride back on the train was worse than going. Who in the Hell, brings a donkey on a train? Seriously!

Anna came back from her call to the station where she had to exchange some of her British pounds into Deutschmarks. Her face was flushed with excitement. "My boss is thrilled with what we have so far. I can't wait until we get to Baku. We're flying to Azerbaijan in the morning."

Donna reached out a pale hand, "Can we just go somewhere private tonight? Just get a drink and unwind? I feel like we've been running a marathon and I don't know where the finish line is or where we are in the race."

Anna stroked her fingers through Donna's tangled hair, "Sure. There are a few taverns a couple blocks from here. Let's get something to eat and drink."

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Eric was balancing his checkbook and sat back with a sigh of relief. Jackie's check had cleared and his bank account had a healthy sum that gave him some breathing room. All the utilities had been paid and there was even a little left over to have some fun.

If he wanted it.

Closing the checkbook, Eric tucked it into the kitchen drawer and made his way over to the sofa. Fez was partially right about the leather, it was more comfortable and the new smell was favorable to his old Barcalounger. He kicked his feet onto the coffee table and closed his eyes.

Second week into the New Year and he was doing pretty well. All the Dick Clark excitement had died down and he could do his job and strangely enough, he was getting more business than usual. Maybe it was time to ask for that raise.

Fez had left earlier after filling the pillow orders and now the garage was just full of broken down boxes ready for the trash. Eric had wandered through the assortment of Jackie Burkhart memorabilia and felt an odd loneliness. Yeah, he kissed her and she returned the kiss ( _did she really_?) or did he want to think she did. That needed some analyzing.

Forget the analyzing. He had a celebrity crush. Eric wasn't going to be writing a freaking letter to the fan club…mainly because the fan club was in his garage! Still, it would be nice to converse with Jackie as a friend and not need a crisis to call her. If he asked, would she give him her address? He could send postcards and maybe she could do the same.

Maybe she was just too busy? He recalled an earlier conversation, _"….I'm trying to learn how to sew. Don't even laugh because it's hard." she warned with a smile. "If you're not good, I'll make you a Hawaiian shirt or something horrible and insist you wear it in public every time I visit."_ Hell, right now he'd be wearing a horrible Hawaiian shirt if Jackie sent him one! He'd just like to talk with her – with none of those paparazzi she complains about – just a conversation over coffee.

He was lonely.

He wasn't broke anymore.

Just lonely.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Jackie met up with a waiter that spoke relatively decent English and he offered to show her around the Hofbrauhaus. He was obviously very proud of the brew house and didn't seem bothered by giving the pretty American a tour.

"People love the Hofbrauhaus….Did you know that Mozart would visit here nightly to taste a different brew?"

"Really!" Jackie replied feeling a bit sarcastic. "Isn't Mozart dead?"

The waiter laughed over-zealously, "Of course, but the Hofbrauhaus had already been established for over 200 years before he died. This is a special brewery."

"Well it's certainly well maintained." She wanted to sit down and just relax. People were starting to recognize her. "Could I get a table please?"

The waiter started to go into an oration about King Gustavous Adolphus' War of 1632 when Jackie hailed a waitress, "Kellnerin!" she remembered the little bit of German Mel tried to teach her. "Table?"

A waitress hurriedly rushed over, taking Jackie's arm away from the fanatical "Kellner" that spouted history lessons. "Sit with more Americans?" She suggested. Jackie nodded in the affirmative. She was quickly escorted to a more secluded table where she could see out the windows but some well-placed lamps and pictures gave her much needed privacy.

Just what she needed.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Donna leaned her head against the high backed seat and closed her eyes. It smelled like yeast, cabbage and sausage but pleasant nonetheless. Anna chatted nonstop about how the story was coming together but there was still more ground to cover, more interviews to prepare for.

"Anna, could we just pretend like we are tourists? Just for an hour? I'm exhausted." Donna confessed.

Anna smiled and nodded her head. "I'll order and we'll just rest okay?"

Donna patted her hand, "Thanks so much. After that train ride, my ears are still buzzing and well, let's say WPPR radio doesn't have a tenth of the excitement that donkey had."

Anna laughed, "You entertain me. If only you could see what I see in you."

Turning her head, Donna looked at Anna Cantana's pretty face, "What is it that you think you see in me?"

Cupping Donna's chin in her hand, Anna leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her soft lips. "I see a winner." She threaded her fingers through Donna's hair and the younger woman leaned closer. "Donna…..we are so good together."

Donna's heart was racing. Her blood was singing. Her brain was fogged but in a good way. Her relationship with Anna was illicit, probably illegal and definitely frowned upon in all of 1990's Wisconsin and she didn't care. No one ever made her feel this way. Made her feel precious. Made her feel treasured. Made her feel like a woman in the way that Anna did. Not even Eric, God love him he tried, but it was nothing compared to this.

As she was returning the kiss with an equal amount of passion and pleasure she heard a loud gasp and a "How dare you!"

Donna looked up at a wild eye brunette who had kissed her husband and all she could say was, "How dare you!"

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

 **AN** : _...ummm...yeah...I went there._


	12. Chapter 12 – In and Out of Love

**Author Note:** _I told myself that if Chapter 11 got 100 views, I'd put up this one since they are a continuation of the same night. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 12** – In and Out of Love

* * *

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

 _As Donna was returning the kiss with an equal amount of passion and pleasure she heard a loud gasp and a "How dare you!"_

 _Donna looked up at a wild eye brunette who had kissed_ _her_ _husband and all she could say was, "How_ _dare_ _you!"_

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Jackie's fingers were fisted so tight those little fingernails were cutting into the palm of her hands. She was shaking with anger. "How could you Donna? You disgust me."

Anna scrambled to pull her bra strap back over her shoulder and Donna tucked her blouse back into her pants. She was equally angry. "How could I? How could you! I saw you kissing my husband on television."

Jackie threw back a venomous reply, "If you had paid attention, you would have seen it for the New Year's Eve kiss it was. I could have been kissing Dick Clark for God's sake. What about it?"

Donna didn't have an argument. In fact, she hadn't been expecting to see anyone from Point Place, especially here in Europe! But of all the people in the world, it had to be Jackie Burkhart to catch her kissing and fondling her girlfriend in a tavern.

Shit.

Jackie brushed her hair from her face, "Do you know the hell you are putting Eric through right now?" As Jackie stepped towards the table, Donna and Anna leaned back into the seats.

"He misses you. He feels like he's been a bad husband. He's worried about the bills. Hell, he hasn't even told his parents about the divorce papers. What kind of wife are you?"

The little hand squeeze from Anna to Donna under the table didn't go unnoticed. Jackie crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought I knew you Donna. I thought we were friends. I see what you're doing and I think you are a coward."

Donna sat up taller in her seat and said, "Excuse me? You think I'm a coward? This….from the _woman_ who fakes her way through life as an actress?"

"Tell that to my _Oscar_ , Donna. You are rejecting Eric so he can't do it first. You can't handle being married or maybe you tried and it's just not your thing…apparently you _dance_ on both sides of the fence..." Jackie tapped her chin, "Didn't know that about you and I don't think Eric does either."

Donna could feel her cheeks getting flushed. "Are you threatening to blackmail me?"

Jackie shook her head slowly. "I think you better prepare to answer some heavy questions after this _story_ of yours is over. You and Anna can't hide forever."

Donna felt like tossing her drink in Jackie's face but wouldn't have been able to prevent the short actress from calling attention to the situation and then everything would be on TV instantly. Instead, she carefully bit her tongue and said in an even voice, "We are not hiding. I gave Eric everything. There's nothing at home that I want anymore. Divorcing my husband gave me back my freedom."

"Except you aren't divorced - Eric never signed the papers and from what I've seen….you are committing adultery." Jackie shook her hands open. "I don't think I want to talk to you again Donna. Have a nice time with…Anna."

Anna waved her professional television reporter wave and smiled, "I love your movies!"

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Jackie paced the floor of her hotel room fretting about what to do. Call Eric and tell him what she saw? Wait for Donna and her mistress to make the first move? All Jackie knew was that Donna was cheating first. A cheater and Donna was playing games – using all those times she would fly out to help Donna meet people to help her career wise. Those were just excuses for Donna to cheat on her relationship.

Biting the edge of her thumbnail, Jackie looked at the clock. It was 10:30 at night in Germany…what time was it in Point Place? Jackie decided to call the lobby and find out.

She flopped into the chair. Holy cow it was still afternoon there! Eric would be at work and she certainly didn't want to lay something like this on him at work. Jackie decided she would call in the morning before her flight. Donna assuredly wouldn't be calling home this evening – Jackie was sure of this!

The telephone rang and Eric rolled over, his pillow knocking over the lamp. _What the hell time was it?_ He squinted at the glow-in-the-dark hands on his clock. It was 2:30 in the freaking morning. He sat up. Something must be wrong with his parents! Quickly he grabbed the phone, "Hello!"

"Good morning Eric! It's me, Jackie!" a happy voice greeted him.

His heart reverted back to a somewhat normal rhythm. Whew! Parents were fine, but why was Jackie Burkhart calling him at 2:30 in the morning? "Are you still in Germany?"

She sighed and answered, "Yes. I have news for you."

Eric blinked, "Isn't this something at could wait until morning?"

The reply was, "Why it's 9:00 on a beautiful Thursday and I'm at the airport. This is the only time I can talk to you until my flight leaves."

Dimly Eric remembered the time change over the Atlantic. He had the same problem calling home from Africa. Trying to be a little more courteous, he responded, "Sorry, it's just you called in the middle of the night and I thought something happened to my mom or dad. I mean who calls at 2:30 in the morning except drunks needing a ride home?"

Or Jackie Burkhart!

She laughed into the receiver, "You are right. I should call later but this couldn't wait. I need you to do something for me."

This better not be about the fan club! "Sure, what is it?"

"Go to your lawyer today and have those divorce papers looked at. Something is going on and I want you to be protected okay?"

"Okay?" he parroted. Was this about Donna? He was going to sign the damn papers anyways!

"Eric, seriously, you need to know what is in them. I don't want you getting screwed over." Her voice was stern and he decided that it was too early in the morning to argue.

"Okay, I'll make an appointment and I'll take the papers."

Jackie added, "I'll call you when I get home and you can tell me what he said."

"Fine….can I go back to sleep now?"

"Good night Eric. Sweet dreams." And the phone clicked leaving him with the dial tone buzzing in his ear.

Good night? As if!

T7S

"Huh." Was all Eric could say as he plopped back in the chair across from the attorney Hyde had recommended. "She doesn't want anything?"

The smartly dressed lawyer steepled his fingers and shook his head. "She is leaving you the house and everything in it, your car and all the money in your shared account. All she is asking is that you remove her name from the bank account, leave her automobile at her parents' house and that you forfeit all claims to any future monies such as her pension, Social Security etc. Are you in agreement with this Mr. Forman?"

Eric felt blindsided. It seemed like Donna was trying to erase the last ten years. She didn't want any of the things they bought together – spent time picking out for the house and as he thought of it, Eric realized he could get rid of that ugly red Coca-Cola chrome table! But surely out of all their belongings, Donna would want to keep that.

He shook his head trying to understand what happened that made his wife want to leave him like this. It's like all her love for him dried up and died. All for a story? Her career? Did he not give her the attention she wanted? Hell, Donna took whatever she wanted and was clearly vocal when she didn't want something. What was a husband to do?

What was Eric to do?

He was confused but this wasn't an ordinary marriage either.

Hyde sat back in the listening pit with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at his friend and then furrowed his brow asking again, "Nothing?"

Eric shrugged, "Nothing."

Hyde uttered, "Well hell. You are getting off lucky man. I've seen dudes that got taken to the cleaners! How was Howard?"

"Howard?" Eric asked dumbly.

"Yeah, Howard Atkinson. The attorney I referred you to? He's a good client and I asked him to give you a good deal on the service."

Eric popped open a beer that sat in the ice filled cooler. The cool drink felt good on his throat. He exhaled, "He was great. He read that whole document and explained it in ordinary words."

Hyde leaned forward and snagged his own brew. "So, what are you planning on doing now?"

Shrugging, Eric replied, "I don't think it has sunk in yet. I'm still trying to figure out when or where things went so horrible. I haven't signed….I guess I want to talk to her first…I want some answers. You know?"

Steven Hyde did. He was also curious about why his long time female friend could do such an about face to one of the gang. _It was a mystery Scooby Doo!_ "Well, you know if you want to talk, I'm here and Kelso is out Watching Weight somewhere…or you can call Jackie."

Why call Jackie? She was the one that told him to go to the attorney so he wouldn't be screwed….unless Jackie knew something that no one else knew….but how could she? She lived on the West Coast and Donna lived in the Mid-West – two different time zones.

"I'm just saying she's a chick and she would understand better than us guys," Steven added. "Girls talk to each other. Guys just don't understand all the relationship stuff – this coming from a guy who was almost married." He laughed but knew that Eric got his meaning. Even this stuff with Donna puzzled him – Pinciotti rarely acted out of character…maybe she was sick? Like tumor in the head sick? Hyde didn't know, but he did see the affect this bad marriage had on his friend.

Eric nodded. "In fact, I think she said she's gonna call me tonight. Maybe she can tell me something I don't know."

"Apparently dude, there's a lot you don't know or you wouldn't be here talking to me about it." Hyde said resolutely.

The phone rang at 8:30 Wisconsin time. Eric had no doubt it was Jackie and really wanted to find out why it was so urgent that he went to an attorney today. She was pretty stern about that topic, but Eric didn't know why there was such a rush. If she rummaged through his closets, how was he to know Jackie didn't already read the divorce paper?

"Hello?" he answered on the third ring.

"Hey." Jackie's voice was like a breath of fresh air. "Did you go?"

"How was BMW?" Eric didn't really want to jump into that conversation just yet.

Jackie replied, "It was okay. Just a one day shoot that ended due to some snow. Why are you procrastinating?"

He chuckled. She really did get straight to the point. "I'm not procrastinating; I just wanted to have a conversation. I haven't really got to talk you since New Year's and by the time that was ended, I think I was too hungover."

She snickered, "That was a great party….wasn't it?"

Eric agreed and answered her first question. "Yes, I went to an attorney. Didn't have one, so Hyde gave me a business card for one of his customers – I think I got a discount!"

"Good. So tell me what were Donna's terms for requesting the divorce?" Jackie persisted.

Eric scratched his head. Did Howard even bring that up? "Um….I think irreconcilable differences. Basically I think she fell out of love with me."

Jackie inhaled sharply. Did she tell him the truth or just let the truth come out on its own? When she shared her findings with Mel, the advice was, "Don't start a fire where there is only a spark." Mel even went so far as to ask, "Why are you so interested in Eric? Is there something more than friendship?" That was a question Jackie had to ponder.

"Eric, people just don't fall out of love that easily. Something else must have happened." Jackie said cautiously.

He sighed over the telephone, "Well, hey….the next time you come over, we'll talk about it okay? I kinda just want to be alone right now."

"Sure, I understand." Jackie answered. "I need to check on Fez pretty soon to make sure he's doing a good job." That was a lie. But she liked going to Eric's house.

A few weeks ago, the Forman house was a place to drop by, see a couple of old friends but then it became the hub of her fan club base and an excuse to drop by. Eric was his usual laid back snarky self – just an older version of the teen she used to know but that was good.

Eric Forman, being himself, helped Jackie feel grounded. Being in Point Place where nothing much had changed was grounding also. California was chaotic and her schedules were never consistent so Jackie liked knowing at all times that when she called Point Place – Eric would be there.

Was she using him? Yes and no. He didn't fall down on his knees begging for attention or a photo op like so many Hollywood wannabes – no, Eric merely got irritated when she asked for something that took him out of his norm. That was when she found she could have fun.

The studio trip that was intended for Donna was entertaining with Eric hanging with the producers. Surprising him with an updated wardrobe – well that was just necessary if she was going to hang around for a while. The Forman house for Christmas – that was like a much needed vacation. Having all the safe reminders of Point Place around her was like being in a secure little bubble – away from all the craziness that was becoming her life.

Was she leading Eric on? She never really kissed him. That brush of lips was the same as the one she gave to garlic and onion breathed Rob Lowe. However, the New Year's Eve kiss he planted on her was spectacular and she didn't want to read much more in to it because he was married to her best friend.

Well, ex-best friend considering that Donna was using her as a decoy for visiting with Miss Anna Cantana, the best friend gloves were off. If Eric was interested in Miss Jackie Burkhart – well, she could be available! She just had to talk to Mel first.

Carefully, she hung up the telephone and thought to herself, "This is going to be an interesting next few weeks."

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*


	13. Chapter 13 – What If Considerations

**Author Note:** _Please don't hate Jackie for her Donna discovery (last chapter) - she was blindsided and concerned for a friend._

* * *

 **Chapter 13** – _What If..._ Considerations

* * *

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

… _.. the best friend gloves were off. If Eric was interested in Miss Jackie Burkhart – well, she could be available! She just had to talk to Mel first._

 _Carefully, she hung up the telephone and thought to herself, "This is going to be an interesting next few weeks."_

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Mel's eyes were covered with fresh cucumber slices. "I know what you are thinking my dear and you should really think about it and not be impulsive…hearts on the line and all."

Jackie was threading a needle to hem her Hawaiian shirt. "So? I'm single and he's single and I like him. I mean I didn't like him ten years ago, but he's changed. He's different and I like that I feel grounded around him. It's like a safe place to be in my crazy world."

Mel lifted one slice of cucumber. "His heart is broken. His wife left him. Do you really want to be the rebound woman?"

Jackie considered what her friend/manager had to say and sighed, "Yes and no. It would be nice if he was over Donna and moved on….but Mel, I'm so tired of dating out here. No one is who they pretend to be and everyone I meet isn't even interested in the real me. I mean I told Eric that I'm learning to sew and he took me seriously!"

Mel chuckled, "So that's why you're hemming hat gawd-awful shirt?"

Jackie laughed, "Well….yes. And you know what? Eric would wear it too."

Mel put the cucumber slice back on the eyeball and sighed, " _What if_ …."

" _What if_ what?" Jackie asked.

" _What if_ you had hooked up the fan club with Eric _before_ Fez….what would your feelings have been like then?"

Jackie shook her head, "I don't know. I'm not a mind reader. All I know is that I like the Eric Forman now, the ten years older Eric. The Eric he's going to be in the next twenty years."

"Maybe…it's because you are ten years wiser…honey, just think about this long and hard - before you do anything impulsive okay?"

Jackie turned the collar inside out and basted a few stitches to hold the fabric piece in place. "I don't plan on doing anything impulsive. I don't come without my own baggage. I mean seriously, what kind of man wants to date a woman who half of the world has seen practically naked on the screen?"

Mel only laughed.

Jackie smiled, "Bad question. Okay, let's try that again. What kind of man would be patient when other men are ogling their girlfriend? It takes a pretty special temperament to tolerate me being famous."

"Quit bragging. Remember, you are just a cheese girl out of Wisconsin."

Laughing, Jackie grinned, "Thanks for taking me back to my roots." She put down her sewing project. "What if…..Mel, _what if_ I brought him out here for the weekend to see my life? See if he could handle a couple days of Hollywood?"

Mel lifted a cucumber. "Well...Richard Gere does have that premier coming up in a few days and you need a date…."

Jackie pretended to frown. "You don't want to be my date…again?"

"Honey, I am _your_ manager….I don't _date_ my clients."

"Mel – I am your only client." Jackie frowned.

"Point taken. You are too much for a second client." Mel teased.

Jackie frowned, "So if he can't take a weekend in L.A. that would at least tell me how he would endure living with stardom. What if he completely wimps out?"

Mel shrugged, "If you are already determined to bring him out, I don't believe you think he would wimp out. Jackie, just make up your mind already."

Looking at the awful piece of handiwork in her lap, Jackie smiled. She would give him some time. Let the divorce happen. Let the pieces fall where they may, but she would still be a constant in Eric Forman's life, even if she had to be the fairy godmother. Donna was not going to ruin the man. Of that, she was determined!

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

It was later in the week, but Donna was still furious about being caught by Jackie. Did she say anything? Does Eric know? What doesn't Eric know? Donna didn't want to call home because if he didn't sign the paperwork and he didn't tell the Forman's….that meant she would have to tell her parents first. Donna knew her dad would freak out. This entire domestic BS was making it difficult to concentrate on the story!

Anna was a good listener but she wasn't interested as much in hearing about Eric and that crisis. The story was all that mattered right now. There was too much in the balance! What if the Armenians didn't assert their right to veto laws or the Azerbajanis' decided to riot? That would mean that Gorbachev and Defence Minister Yazov would try to assert military law. _Keep focused on the prize Donna – think Pulitzer!_

Anna came out of the hostel bathroom with a towel wrapped around her wet head and all Donna wanted at that moment was to be wrapped up in her arms. Being in an unfamiliar country where she didn't speak the language and sleeping in a room with strangers was crazy! It was exciting. It wouldn't be the same without Anna.

"You were thinking about the interviews weren't you?" Anna said excitedly. "I could see it in your face."

Donna nodded. "I was thinking that when we stay with Henrik, will we get camera time? It would be awesome to film some of the protests….talk to the housewives, the workers, you know?"

Anna nodded her head. "There is a camera we can borrow at the Embassy and they can deliver the film to the station….just in case."

Donna didn't like the tone of Anna's "…. _just in case_." She narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

Anna shrugged her delicate shoulders, " _What if_ …..I mean, should something happen to us….the Embassy should know we are here. It's good that we are undercover but if something goes wrong…."

Donna could feel her heart drop into her stomach. _What if_ ….she was killed by a protester? What would her parents think when they get a telegram telling them their daughter was killed in a foreign country and oh jeez, why didn't she think to tell them where she was?

Anna was still talking. "Honey….Donna…I can see you freaking out a little. The station knows we are here. If something happens….and I don't think anything bad will….we are going to be all right." Anna kissed the pale cheek.

Donna made a promise to herself to call her dad in the morning and tell him she loved him. He would be heartbroken if she didn't.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Kelso popped a green grape into his mouth and overemphasized the "yuummmm" as he stood up and stretched. Swallowing, he smiled and said, "Guys….prepare to be amazed."

Hyde put down his beer as Eric leaned against the glass counter top. "Amaze me man."

Kelso unbuckled his belt and Hyde shouted in mock terror, "No! Don't let out the beast that hasn't seen sunlight…."

Eric laughed, "Dude, this is a public place. Leave on the pants."

"GAWD you guys!" Kelso groaned. "I'm showing you something AWESOME!" With that said he tucked the prong into a _new fresh hole_ in his belt and slid the leather back through the buckle. "I've lost five pounds." He said proudly.

Eric looked at Hyde and they simultaneously applauded. "Good for you man! Was it the diet?"

Kelso sat down on the cushy chair, "Actually no. There is this really good looking waitress at the donut shop that introduced me to healthy muffins. I found out that I can eat it instead of my breakfast oatmeal and it doesn't taste like crap."

Hyde grinned, "Well, I'm going to be sorry to tell you this but you might want to give up the beer or start drinking the light shit. That goes right to your gut." Steven fondly patted the small pouch he had above the waistband of his pants. "But I'll tell you what doesn't have calories…." And he held up a rolled up paper bag. "And afterwards I bet you can eat all the grapes you want!"

Kelso smiled, " _What if_ …..if I lose like a 100 pounds….who is going to take me to an all you can eat buffet?"

Eric's eyebrows shot up, "Are you kidding? You are going to reward yourself with food for losing weight?"

Confused, Kelso replied, "Well, I'm not eating it all by myself….you guys can share."

Hyde shook his head, "Kelso….think of a different reward and your buddy's will talk about it."

"Okay." He answered happily. "That works!"

Eric could only wonder what Hyde's plan was for their rotund friend.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

A UPS package was leaning against the front door when Eric got home. Curious, he looked at the return address and it was from M. Dupree in Hollywood. Eric didn't know anyone with that name but he did know a J. Burkhart from Hollywood! A gift….Eric got a present sent to him. He smiled and unlocked the front door. The living room distinctly smelled of Fez or more like warm sugar.

He tossed his jacket over the back of the kitchen chair and set the package on the table. It didn't weigh too much so it probably wasn't something that would hurt him…..Eric smiled. This was almost as good as Christmas. He used his pen knife to cut through the plastic binding tape and opened the lid to find yellow tissue paper. Sifting through the paper he found a First Class round trip airline ticket and an ugly Hawaiian shirt. Below the back of the collar was a tag that read _Handcrafted by Jackie_.

The palm trees were slightly slanted and it was very obvious that one sleeve was way bigger than the other and the button holes didn't exactly line up. Eric grinned. Jackie really was trying to learn to sew and she was terrible at it. Looking at the ticket the departure date was Friday January 12th and he would be returning Monday which was Martin Luther King's Birthday. _How did she know he wasn't working that day?_ That minx!

He gathered up the tissue to throw it away and a small card fell onto the floor.

 _Darling, our bubbly girl, Jackie has already ordered a tuxedo for you so just bring your handsome body and leave the coat – it's a sunny 72 degrees in Hollywood. A car will be waiting for you at the airport._

 _Love Mel_

 _PS. Wear the shirt so the driver will recognize you._

Eric could barely stop the swell of excitement that began in his stomach and burst out as a smile. He was going somewhere that required fancy dress and would finally get to meet the infamous Mel.

This was going to be an interesting trip!

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

"Oh honey, we never see you on the week days, what brings you buy tonight?" Kitty asked.

Red grumbled, "Yeah, I'm missing this new cartoon show _The Simpsons_ with the bratty kid and crazy mother….say, that sounds like us... _The Formans_." Red smiled at his own joke.

Eric pulled out the Hawaiian shirt from the brown paper bag. "Mom, can you fix this so I can wear it?"

Kitty took the garment from his hand and examined it. It certainly wasn't store bought and the flaming colors were not anything that Eric would have picked out for himself. Then she saw the label, _Handcrafted by Jackie._ A smile turned the corner of her lips. "Honey, I need you to try it on so I can see what needs fixing."

Eric obliged and put on the ill-fitting shirt. The left sleeve was extremely tight and felt like a blood pressure cuff. The right panel hung lower than his waistband and the palm trees were still on a slant. Red looked over and started laughing again.

Eric asked, "What! If I wear this awful thing, I get a free first class round trip ticket to Hollywood to visit Jackie."

Red lifted his brow, "What does Donna think about going to California?"

Eric sighed and sat down on the ottoman opposite his father. It was time. He needed to tell his parents before they heard it from the Pinciotti's. "Dad. About me and Donna. What if…."

Kitty sensed the serious tone in her son's voice. "What about you and Donna?"

Eric took a deep breath. "What if….what if I told you guys that she filed for a divorce?"

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*


	14. Chapter 14 – Sunshine Days

**Chapter 14** – Sunshine Days

* * *

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

 _Red lifted his brow, "What does Donna think about going to California?"_

 _Eric sighed and sat down on the ottoman opposite his father. It was time. He needed to tell his parents before they heard it from the Pinciottis. "Dad. About me and Donna. What if…."_

 _Kitty sensed the serious tone in her son's voice. "What about you and Donna?"_

 _Eric took a deep breath. "What if….what if I told you guys that she filed for a divorce?"_

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Red and Kitty were silent as their son told his parents about the slowly dissolving marriage that had culminated in Donna secretly filing documents to end the Forman-Pinciotti union. Eric tried not to cry for the happy times that he truly shared with Donna. He bit back the bitterness that threatened to explode from his lips when he told them about the letter. His bewilderedness at how he didn't know she was so unhappy was conveyed in the uneven tenor of his voice. His resolution at the end of the marriage was saddened further by confessing that he sought out his own attorney to handle the paperwork.

Red closed his eyes and Kitty shed a tear. "I knew something was happening with that girl." Kitty confessed, "I – I just didn't know what it was."

The elder Forman shook his head sadly. "Bob said something once and I didn't really pay attention…I rarely pay attention, but he said something like, ' _My little girl is going to go places – nothing will stop her or tie her down_.' He was proud of that." Red looked at Eric, "Maybe the first time you didn't marry her….you should have stayed that way."

Kitty was still sniffling. "All those years and she didn't love you? You two only stayed married to be married? Was that why there were no grandchildren?"

Eric shook his head and replied, "As she told me in the letter, _"_ _We never had a family and you're right, it was all my fault – I can't conceive, and no, I didn't want to adopt_." I just went along with her because I figured that made Donna happy."

Kitty didn't like the idea that her son married for the sake of being married and she stood up and walked over to sit on the arm of Red's chair. "Honey, there have been times that your father and I didn't see eye to eye on subjects but we worked it out. Did you try….Red, what is it called – Phil Donahue would know…."

Red rolled his eyes, "Counseling son. Did you and Donna see a counselor?"

Eric held out his hands palms up. "No…because there wasn't any time. I didn't realize what was wrong until she wrote me that damn letter and the next thing I know I get a collect call from Prague because she's chasing a story. Dad….is this my fault?"

Red put a big hand over his sons and in a gravelly voice said, "Eric. You are a man and you have to make a man's decision. If chasing after your wife will make you happy, well….your mother and I will support you. However, if you grant her this divorce to make her happy…you might find happiness yourself and again, your mom and I will support you."

Eric just realized at that moment those were the wisest words Red Forman had even expressed and the longest serious conversation he had ever had with either of his parents! Looking at them through adult eyes, Eric could see that he didn't let them down. They weren't going to be pissed because Donna left him. He felt like he could breathe a little easier.

Kitty cleared her throat, "Uh….so this weekend thing in Hollywood. What's that all about?"

Eric shrugged, "Jackie invited me. She's fun and we have a good time together. There must be something happening and she wanted me to join her. Of course I have to wear this ugly shirt she sewed."

Kitty wanted to put the terrible d-i-v-o-r-c-e matters behind them so she smiled, "I think I can cut in the seam and let the sleeve out a bit. I can't do anything about these buttons but at least it will fit you better."

Red still chuckled at the shirt. "I hope all the people in Hollywood don't dress like that – my foot would just start shaking at the thought of…."

Eric laughed and surprisingly gave his father a hug. "Thanks dad. Thanks for letting me talk to you guys."

Kitty smiled, "Honey – that's what we're here for!'

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

After work that Friday afternoon, Eric drove home, put on the hideous shirt and packed an overnight bag of toiletries and men's underwear. He certainly didn't want to wear anything of Mel's or Jackie's girly panties – although Fez might. Eric laughed. He was going to have fun this weekend. No thoughts about the past. No worries about what his parents would think. This was just Eric and he was going to have a nice weekend with a celebrity he had a crush on. What could be better than that?

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

The United Airlines private first-class terminal was both reserved and posh and Eric had never been privy to such luxuries. A lounge attendant made sure his complimentary cola was cold enough and even brought a blanket so he could watch the planes depart and arrive through the large glass window without getting a chill. It was like being in a super-secret club.

Eric was almost in the beginning of an intense nap when a chime announced that the first class passengers could board through the jet bridge. A pretty smiling stewardess waved him towards the front of the plane while a conservatively dressed steward stowed his overnight bag in the cabin above.

Meanwhile Eric eased into a soft comfortable leather seat and noticed the complimentary headphones and the large television screen on the wall ahead of him. This was going to be wonderful.

Somewhere during the halfway point of the four hour flight complimentary drinks were served on a linen covered trolley and Eric dined on fresh strawberries and a glass of champagne. He didn't want to admit it, but Eric couldn't imagine flying any other way.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Donna looked at the clock and waited for the hand to strike exactly at 11:00 o'clock. If she called later, her dad would already be on the way to Denny's for the Senior Special dinner. The phone rang four times before he picked up, "Heidy Ho! It's your dime!"

At first she was scared. How did you tell your father that you were putting yourself in a potentially dangerous situation and that he shouldn't have to worry about it? Bob Pinciotti was the kind of guy who cried at a good Kleenex commercial!

She bit the proverbial bullet. "Dad! Hey it's me! How are you?"

"Donna?" his voice sounded warm and familiar even though it was thousands of miles away.

"How's mom?" she asked as she twisted the phone line around her finger. Her dad's voice was soothing, "Well pumpkin, she's been watching Donahue again and practicing on me….how are you? How's that story going?"

"Ummm…yeah….that's kinda why I'm calling. Somethings are going to be really….difficult…and dangerous…."

"Well Donna, you're a big girl." Bob replied. ' I don't think you would put yourself in harm's way on purpose….right?"

Donna answered back, comforted by her dad's support. "Right Dad. I guess I was just really missing you and mom. I love you guys!"

"We love you too honey. Oh, did you talk to Eric?"

Alarm bells went off in Donna's head. "Why? Did he say something to you?"

Donna could hear her dad scratching his wig before he answered, "Oh, I saw him at the pharmacy and he said that your old boss wants to know what to do with your stuff."

Her shoulders sagged with relief. Eric hadn't said anything yet. "Thanks dad. Just let Eric know that he can donate my stuff to charity."

Bob asked the easy question, "Why don't you just call him?"

"Dad, you know we don't have long distance at the house…and this is international so I must be costing you a fortune!"

"Hey…there is no price on a call from my little girl! Take care honey and come home soon….Midge!" Bob hollered, "Do you wanna talk to Donna? Donna...honey? I think your mom is in the bathtub again. Love you!" and he hung up the phone while Donna looked at the receiver in her hand.

Why hadn't Eric said anything yet? Jackie Burkhart had the biggest mouth in the world – why didn't she tell Eric what she saw in the tavern that night? Donna bit her knuckle and thought that maybe…just maybe…in the grand scheme of things – it didn't really matter. She was with Anna Cantana now and everyone else be damned!

For the first time in days, Donna smiled a happy smile.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

It was a cardboard sign with the handwritten letters *F.O.R.M.A.N* on them that greeted Eric after he landed. He didn't need to visit the luggage carousel since he'd brought an overnight bag and was wearing the blessed ugly shirt. The sign greeter spotted him instantly and waved him over. "Mr. Forman – welcome to California."

Eric shook hands with the slender man who easily took the luggage bag and tossed it in the back seat of the sleek blue Camaro. He opened the passenger door and Eric felt a little awkward having a guy open the car door for him. "Thanks man."

"Penn's the name and you are welcome. Miss Jackie said to take you the _long way_." Penn smiled as he said that and Eric noticed that the fellow had the whitest teeth he had ever seen. There must be great dentists in Hollywood!

The _long way_ consisted of an obligatory drive through Santa Monica, down the boulevards lined with tall palms and even a quick pass through Malibu where Eric could see the beach. Little did Penn know that Eric had been to the Pacific Ocean prior – _he was there for Donna_. But, today he was here _because a friend invited him._

The weather was warm, the air was hazy and all the people walking the streets seemed to be caricatures of pedestrians. Padded shoulders walking in oversize high heels, peacock bright blazers matched with parachute pants and basketball shoes. ' _Who dresses like that!'_ Eric mused.

It was a short time later that the Camaro pulled up to the curb of a well maintained suburban house. It was quite nondescript with flowers along the walkway, a driveway that lead to a two car garage and a warning to strangers that this home was protected by a security service. Eric poised to knock but the door flew open and he was entrenched in a female hug that nearly bowled him over.

Jackie smiled, "You made it!"

He smiled back and pushed her hair from his face. "Nice hug…..eh….can I come in?"

Jackie laughed, "Sure, let me give you the grand tour!" She tugged his hand and of course her first stop was the Oscar that graced the mantle of the fireplace. He saw the huge kitchen his mother would have loved, one of the two bathrooms and then it was out the back door and past the swimming pool.

There was a guest house on the other side of the pool. It was cute and obviously meant for one person. The door opened and a tall pair of legs in red heels stepped out. Jackie grinned, "That's Mel."

Finally….the mysterious Mel. Eric stepped forward to meet her and he was pulled into a hug against a hard chest that smelled like a lot like Jackie's perfume. Eric stumbled back and blinked – Mel had the perfect face. Long dark eyelashes, ruby red lips, thicker than average eyebrows but that didn't destroy the overall attractiveness. _Wait...what that an adam's apple?_

"Oh you are a darling." Mel purred. Looking over Eric's head, Mel added, "You're right…he is a hottie."

Jackie gasped, "Mel!"

Eric grinned. _He was a hottie?_ When was the last time he got a compliment like that?

A little finger wave and Mel turned, "I have to get ready for the premier tonight. You two make nice and don't forget the limo picks us up at seven. Jackie don't make us late….again."

Jackie giggled and looped her arm through Eric's, leading him back to the kitchen. "I didn't tell you the plan did I?"

Eric shook his head no. "You basically said to wear this horrid shirt and be here."

She laughed, "It looks good on you! I had trouble with the buttons but see? I'm improving." Secretly, Eric wondered what the shirts predecessors looked like. He loved Jackie's kitchen. The big tiled island in the center held newspapers and magazines and a basket of assorted tea bags. Fresh flowers overflowed their vases and it was sunny and bright.

"And you miss Point Place….why?"

She grinned, "I know, it's gorgeous out here but….Wisconsin is my home. I'm just renting. Anyways….how was your flight?"

The friendly pair chatted and reminisced until the grandfather clock in the living room struck 5:00 p.m. Jackie gasped, "Oh no! Only have two hours to get ready!"

Eric was confused. How long did it take to put on a tuxedo? Jackie glared, "Not you! Me! I have to dress and do my hair and makeup and shower and….and…your tux is in my sewing room!" With that said Jackie got up and ran to the other bedroom. Eric heard the shower go on and he was left on his own.

He wandered through the living room and found framed pictures of Jackie and her parents, some of the gang in the basement laughing over something stupid and even a picture of his parents. Of course, there were plenty of Jackie-the-actress shots with famous celebrities: Warren Beatty, John Cusack, Molly Ringwold, Harrison Ford ( _why didn't she tell him she met Han Solo?)_ Marisa Tomei and Jamie Farr.

Eventually Eric moved on to the sewing room aka second bedroom and it looked like a whirlwind of color had blown through the room. There were bolts of cloth, a rack of ribbons and the infamous sewing machine (she really did sew!). A day bed was pushed against the wall and held boxes labelled JBB Enterprises just like the ones in his garage. This was one busy bedroom!

Eric laughed and turned towards the closet to find a very expensive and tasteful tuxedo hanging on the frame of the mirrored door. On the floor were some shiny leather shoes which he had a pretty good feeling they would fit just fine. Smiling, Eric sat down and closed his eyes waiting for the sound of the shower to end.

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

The limo door opened and Eric stepped out first, dressed smartly in his tuxedo with the shiny leather Capezio Oxford shoes. Amid all the gleeful shouting and flashbulbs going off, he held out his hand for the most beautiful brunette who would rock the red carpet of this premiere. Jackie beamed for the cameras as she eased out of the limo door squeezing Eric's fingers so she wouldn't trip in her gold sequined heels. Fans were calling her name and holding out pens and pictures hoping for an autograph.

Eric blinked, those lights were so bright – how did Jackie see where she was going? He leaned close and tried not to shout, "Where's Mel?"

Jackie waved at one of her old costars and replied, "Second limo….just wave Eric, tonight you are a celebrity." Eric looked at all the people waving at him as they walked towards the entrance of the theater and he waved back.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Eric saw a large fellow climb over the rope barricade and start running towards them. Eric took a step to put himself between Jackie and the assailant when out of nowhere, a man dove out of the shadows, fists flying furiously, strong legs flipping the would-be attacker onto his back and stopped him cold with a karate chop to the neck. Jackie tugged Eric's hand and they kept walking. "Thanks Mel." She smiled and he waved his hand while pulling the uninvited fan towards the policemen that were running up the carpet.

Eric looked back at the tall handsome rescuer as he adjusted his suit. _That was Mel_? Jackie tugged Eric's hand again as they crossed the threshold into the theater.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

The high backed seats were comfortable and roomy and they would be able to see the screen without any interference. Eric tapped his shoe and opened his mouth to speak but Jackie only looked at him and smiled.

 _Damn, she was giving him those butterflies again_. He silently fumed but this time was determined to get to the bottom of this Mel thing! "Jackie….we have to talk about Mel."

"What about Mel?" Jackie replied.

A figure scooted passed them and sat down on the other side of Jackie. "Yeah, what about me…Eric?"

Eric blinked. Clean shaven, handsome and some kind of jujitsu expert – that was Mel? "I…I uh…I mean I thought…"

Mel whispered, "You thought correctly. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Still confused, Eric whispered back, "But…I thought you were a _**Mel-**_ _anie_."

The man laughed, "Well, when I wear women's clothing I am. But when I have a beautiful starlet under my naked body I am all Mel **Du-** _pree_. I can show you ….if you need proof."

Eric's eyes nearly bugged out. "No! I mean that's not necessary…" Everything about Mel shouted that he was a self-assured and confident man. Okay, a man that liked to wear women's clothing and could take down a crazed fan with a jujitsu chop to the neck. _Oh my god, this was too much for his head_!

Jackie shushed both men and whispered, "The movie's about to start."

The opening theme song to Richard Gere's movie _Internal Affairs_ began and Jackie kicked off her shoes. She tilted her head towards Eric's shoulder and whispered, "Can you get me a Diet Coke and some popcorn?"

Jackie acted like she was back home in Point Place and this was just an ordinary night at the movies minus the gang: Kelso, Hyde, Fez and Donna. Well, if he could count Mel as Fez/Donna, then they were only minus two people. Eric stood up, "Are you sure that's all you want?"

She nodded, "Ooh! Extra butter!"

Eric exhaled and shuffled to the middle aisle and noticed that of all the movie stars in the theater, they were all acting as if this was something normal. Like there wasn't a crowd of excited fans screaming outside for a kiss or an autograph. So this was….Hollywood normal. He missed Point Place already!

The movie was more interesting than Eric thought it could be, once he let his guard down, he could enjoy being in the company of someone that liked him. Eric could feel Jackie's fingers intertwined with him and it's like they belonged together. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she murmured, "Quit hogging all the popcorn."

Eric laughed and put the tub of buttered popcorn in the lap of her expensive dress. He thought for a second that maybe…perhaps possibly…this friendship could be something more. Then the light from the move screen caught the glint of his wedding ring. _Just a reminder of his failed marriage_. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Eric used his thumb to push the band up his finger far enough that he could drop it into the palm of his hand and then slid it into his pocket.

Jackie did see the magic ring finger exchange and smiled. She determined that inviting Eric to Hollywood was a good thing. He needed to get out and explore his options and if removing his tie to Donna was something he did on his own….then she didn't really need to tell Eric that his wife _had a lover on the side_!

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*


	15. Chapter 15 – It's How You Remembered It

**Chapter 15** – It's How You Remembered It

* * *

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

… _.the light from the move screen caught the glint of his wedding ring. Just a reminder of his failed marriage. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Eric used his thumb to push the band up his finger far enough that he could drop it into the palm of his hand and then slid it into his pocket._

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Donna and Anna were on the train again. Mixed communications changed the flight to Baku to a lengthy train ride through some pretty hostile areas. The roomy seats they acquired previously were now two spots on a padded bench that was shared with a crying infant.

Donna was miserable and had been motion sick for much of the trip. Anna would quietly transcribe her written notes to the tape recorder. Later, at their next stop, she would find a post office and send the tape to WPPT and hope her boss got it – her fears were that it would never make it and she would only have written notes. Those notes and Donna's could get them in a lot of trouble in certain countries!

Donna was dozing and woke up as the train halted abruptly. She looked at Anna who seemed just as surprised. Looking resigned, many passengers stood up and the Point Place duo followed suit. The train was boarded by a squadron of stone-faced militia from the area. Anna quietly slipped her tape recorder under the bench and kicked it backwards with her heel.

The soldiers walked through the train looking at all the passengers stopping briefly at the pair of Americans. Donna gulped and Anna smiled then collapsed when the armed men passed them by. Anna whispered, "It's going to start getting dangerous."

Donna could only nod. Anna continued, "If you want out, this is the time. I'm still going to meet Henrik and Tarana but if you are apprehensive…I will understand."

Donna thought about what was waiting for her in Point Place. Nothing. She cut all ties with the town to be with Anna. Determined to change her destiny, Donna replied, "No, I'm in this with you until the end."

Anna squeezed her hand, "Good. Let's start acting like the locals, get rid of your blonde hair and get to Baku."

Donna's hand flew to her head, "Get rid of my hair? What the hell Anna?!"

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Eric barely remembered the "after party" that came "after" the film premiere was over. Eric could scarcely believe a little old Wisconsin boy had been invited to Richard's Gere's home nor could he believe he was having aperitifs with some of the most famous of Hollywood's stars! Jackie was hovering around him like a brunette helicopter making sure he was introduced and directing him towards discussions she thought that he could engage in. Mel was flirting with Nancy Travis, Gere's co-star and Eric was startled to find that he was older than the actress. It was true – everything in Hollywood was not as it seems. Especially Mel!

The limo dropped them off at Jackie's home in the wee hours of the morning. Dogs were barking their arrival and Jackie tried to shush the yapping neighborhood hound, but she could only giggle. Eric stumbled into the house behind her and shut the door with his foot. "Did you see Andy Garcia jump in the pool?"

Jackie laughed and kicked off her heels, "A belly flop! The best dressed belly flop I ever saw!" She clung to the bedroom door. "We have to get up early tomorrow."

Eric looked at his watched, "It's already tomorrow."

Her lips lifted in a smiled, "Oh. I'm taking you to the happiest place on earth to….day." Eric walked over to his drunken friend and clung to the door jam. "What if I told you I was already in the happiest place on earth?"

She smiled at the attempted flirt. "Disneyland…you silly. I have guest passes. We have to get some sleep."

Eric looked at her huge bed and wondered where he was sleeping….the couch as usual? Jackie's eyes were dark and she sank her teeth into her bottom lip. "Do you wanna sleep... in my bed?"

It was like a wonderful fist to the gut. "Er….I…yes?" Eric felt his heart beating more than was probably healthy for him.

She patted his cheek. "Good, I'll take the day bed and you can experience a California King mattress – you'll never go back to the ordinary again."

Eric sighed – she was right, after his experiences with Jackie, he could never go back to ordinary again.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Kelso's mouth hung open in awe, "You took a picture with Pluto? Dude! That is awesome." He passed the picture over to Hyde who glanced at it but couldn't _not_ make fun of Eric wearing a Mickey Mouse Eared hat.

"Yeah…that's a good look on you." He smirked.

Eric only smiled. "It was a great trip and I got my mom a pair of Donald Duck salt and pepper shakers and I think she liked it better than my Christmas present."

Fez added his two cents worth. "Eric, you pick terrible presents…of course Miss Kitty would like something from the exotic land of Mouses."

Kelso leaned forward, "Did you go on Space Mountain? Man, that would be the first place I would go and wouldn't it be awesome if I saw an astronaut there?"

Eric quietly chuckled and just nodded. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

Hyde raised a brow, "Forman, you were gone for a weekend. What could possibly happen in a weekend?"

Fez raised his hand, "I made out with smelly Shelly from the gas station. I also got free candy."

No one had a reply to that statement but Steve Hyde had a curious question for Eric. He leaned back in his chair and reiterated, "So man, your wife leaves you. We know that. But before Donna goes, Jackie starts coming by. Coincidence? _Maybe_. But after your wife leaves you with your lonely letter, you've been to a movie set…with Jackie. You've flown to New York….with Jackie. We all saw you kiss her…good for you. But now, you've been to her house for the whole weekend, first class ticket and all so….what's happening with that?"

Fez was bouncing in his chair, "Did you meet Mel?"

Eric grinned, "I met both Mel's." _Jackie never actually said that Mel was a man or woman. Fez didn't have a clue._

The reply was lost on Kelso and Hyde but Eric continued, "We are friends and NO I haven't slept with her. She misses Point Place, believe it or not. She likes being around friends that aren't trying to get something from her…like a picture they can sell to a magazine, an autograph…a free advertisement for some product. I swear while I was there everyone was so fake. They knew when to smile, how to smile and the minute the cameras were gone they were entirely different people. Jackie just misses us. The real people that know her."

Fez was raising his hand, "Did Mel say anything about me?"

Raising a brow, Eric replied, "Why? Have _you_ met Mel?"

Fez shook his head sadly, "No, I only got some clothes in the mail and they were divine."

Eric didn't want to go _there_ so instead he stood up and stretched. "Well, guys….I have work tomorrow. I think I'm gonna apply for that Government job…you know the one where people apply for grants?" _Where did this thunderbolt of self-confidence come from?_ He had a City job. It was steady and predictable and pretty soon he'd get his ten year service pin!

Hyde shrugged, "Fine. Work for the Government. Be a part of the conspiracy."

Eric grinned, "Well think of it as having a friend on the inside." _Wow, it was already decided in his head that he was going to get this job. Talk about the power of positive thinking! Thank you Richard Gere!_ Eric frogged Kelso in the shoulder, "Saturday, we are walking the mall again."

Kelso frowned, "What! I've lost another five pounds on my diet!"

Hyde looked at the toe of his boot, "That's cool man, but when the fat leaves…the flab stays. You gotta work the muscles. Haven't you been going to the gym?"

Kelso groaned, "Damn…I really didn't want to exercise. I mean I'm on my feet all day anyways."

"Only when the kids cross the street. Think bigger man – do you really want Betsy to have to push you in a wheelchair because you're too fat to walk?"

Fez asked, "Will the wheelchair have rockets?"

Kelso's eyes got big, "Yeah? Like with booster rockets?"

Hyde rolled his eyes, "I think we've had this conversation before. Start walking with Eric or run the track – hell, I'll go with you if you're afraid."

Kelso crossed his arms over his moobs. "I'm not afraid. I just….if I fall over…I need help getting up."

Fez sighed, "I'll go too. I have some satin running shorts that make me look sexy."

Eric was chuckling at the conversation and waved a salute to Hyde as he exited Grooves. There was no place like home!

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Mel tightened the perfect Windsor knot of his fashionable silk tie. He spoke to Jackie though the reflection in the bedroom mirror. "Yes, you are. He likes you. Hell, he's smitten like a kitten and you are leading him on."

Jackie frowned as she folded another bath towel. "I am not. I'm very open and honest and yes, I know he likes me, but I'm not going to pull a Donna and commit adultery until the divorce is final."

Mel turned around, "Jackie…are you attracted to him as a way to get back at your old friend Donna? I know what you saw in Germany was a shock but is getting with her ex-husband a motive or something your heart is telling you to do?"

Jackie knew that Mel was only looking out for her, "My heart says that Eric would never hurt me. We have similar goals, he makes me smile and he's okay with anything I want to do."

Mel nodded, "Well, lesser qualities have been good for relationships but Jackie….you are Hollywood…he is Wisconsin…..you are a starlet and he is blue collar…aren't you concerned with what your fans would think?"

Jackie felt a bit offended that her manager would even suggest that. "Look, lots of actresses date and or marry men that are not in the entertainment business have then have long happy relationships."

"Name one." Mel challenged.

"Meryl Streep and Don Gummer." Jackie replied.

Mel furrowed his brow, "Never heard of him."

Jackie tried again, "Zsa Zsa Gabor and Prince Frederic von Anhalt."

Mel smiled, "Too old, but you definitely are trying hard to persuade me. Riddle me this cupcake; does he make your little heart go pitter-patter?"

Jackie looked at the worn tuxedo that still hung on the closet door and wished Eric was still there. "I miss him. I want him here or I want to be in Point Place. I haven't let myself get close enough with anybody to feel that way." _Pitter-patt_.

Nodding his head, Mel replied, "You've been Holly-burned honey. You play at kisses and romance…why don't you let yourself feel for a change? Your Eric seems like a good guy and how I remember it is... he slid that wedding noose off his ring finger…probably for you!"

Jackie grinned, "I know! I saw that too."

Mel held up a finger, "If you miss them when they're gone but you can still live your life when they are away….I think you have a pending relationship. Get your pitter-patts sweetie – I can't wait to watch you falling in love."

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

 **AN:** . _...advance thanks to Lednacek_ _for catching some of my errors on the time differences between Europe and USA - also for schooling me on some info in chapters to come. Thanks!_


	16. Chapter 16 – Necessary Paperwork

**Chapter 16** – Necessary Paperwork

* * *

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Thursday, after the work day was over; Eric drove to Howard Atkinson's office with his legal papers in hand. His left finger had a small light skinned circle around it where it once held a promise - a promise that was now broken. Strangely enough, Eric didn't feel as heartbroken about it as he thought he should have. Is it possible that his subconscious knew all along and just now his brain was catching up?

Howard's instructions were simple. Basically, sign here, here, initial here, full name here and we are done. Eric wrote a check for the required legal fees and asked how long the proceeding would take and would he have to go to court or not.

"You….as the respondent, no you wouldn't. Wisconsin is a no-fault state. Your paperwork will go through and there is a 120 day waiting period. Usually, but not always, the divorcing couple end up reconciling….what are your thoughts about that?"

Eric took a deep breath and wondered how it would feel to wake up next to Donna again. How would it be to eat another TV dinner while complaining about the budget…." Eric didn't feel any 'longings' to go back to that old life and replied, "Nope. Not a chance."

As Eric drove back to his Jackie-littered house, he determined that May 16th would be the date his freedom began. He could live his life as he wanted – just as Donna wanted for herself. Eric even decided to seek out a counselor to help him figure out why he felt all the guilt of this doomed marriage. It was like knowing that the obstacles could be gone.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Ash rained down from the darkened skies. Many fires had been left unattended as the bullet riddled buildings were emptied. This was not the Baku that Donna had expected to see when they met up with Henrik. Martial law had been declared. It seemed like Anna was relishing the cat and mouse game they played with the grounded Military.

Fences and watchtowers had been tumbled. Destruction was evident everywhere and there were rumors of over 25,000 Soviet troops on the way to Azerbaijani. Donna and Henrik were huddled in a bunker as a large truck lumbered by; powerful spotlights hitting the ground and buildings above them.

Henrik's command of the English language was dismal at best but he warned them about being American's in this communist country. Donna swiped more mud through her shortened hair. She wasn't vain but wanted to cry.

 _Snip. Snip. Snip. Donna's pretty blonde locks fell to the floor of the train's pitiful excuse for a bathroom. Anna had used dirt from the bottoms of their shoes to tint the blonde hair. She ran a black felt marker through the strands to darken the shades. There was no mirror, only a stainless steel plate that gave Donna a clue of what she looked like now. Anna smiled at her handiwork and kissed her accomplice. "You are still beautiful to me."_

But now, hiding from the locals, weary from walking the last 15 miles in ill-fitting boots on a rutty broken road – Donna just wanted to go back, blisters and all.

Back to her boring life.

Go back to her bed, beg for her sad job and hope for something better.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Friday after the work day was over, Eric drove straight home and decided that first he would tell Jackie that he signed the papers and then second he would tell his parents of his decision, comforted to know that he wouldn't be declared a dumbass.

He dialed a now familiar number. _._ A raspy yet sultry voice answered _, "Hello…this is Mel….if you know which honey you're calling for….leave your name and number and….one of us will get back to you."_

Eric replied, "Mel….this is Eric. I wanted to give Jackie an update when she gets home. Can you ask her to call me?"

Suddenly, there was a banging noise, a hollered, "Hang on!" and a rapping sound before Mel came on the line. "Did you put on your big boy pants and do it?"

Eric had to laugh. _Melanie_ was speaking and it just sounded weird when the feminine voice talked. "Yes. I signed the papers and in May I'll be a free man."

The next voice was the masculine Mel, "Well dude, it's about damn time. You were letting your ex control your life and you still have so much left to live. Start being **pro** active, not **re** active – do what you want. Now that you've signed the papers what is your plan for the future?"

Eric hadn't really thought that far ahead and he really didn't expect himself to be opening up and discussing his life with Mel Dupree but it was good. Eric confessed that he still had a passion for collecting action figures and a love of Star Wars and felt heartened when Mel didn't ridicule for the pastime.

"Hey, I collect baseball cards. You are gonna crap your pants when I tell you what I paid for an autographed 1961 Topps Hank Aaron card and it wasn't even in mint condition!"

In Wisconsin, Eric smiled. Mel really did get him. This was two dudes sharing a hobby that women just didn't understand. "So, what happens next?"

In California, Mel smiled, "I would think that this collection of yours could be a new vocation. Look, Star Wars was a great movie and there are tons of memorabilia out there. Trade shows. Fan clubs. If you have some hard to get collectibles you could resell them to people like us. Start a business. Go to some comic book conventions – scout out your potential customers. Or…"

Eric was on the edge of his seat, "Or what?"

"Go back to school, get a degree and try for a desk job."

Eric frowned. Back when he was 18 and hopeful, that sounded like the perfect thing to do. Go to Madison….with Donna…..graduate…..with Donna….get married….to Donna and have a family. Now it sounded like a bad dream. "Mel, you have some good advice. I'm gonna think on this and check some stuff out."

Mel replied, "Good. When Jackie gets back from Seattle, I'll give her your message."

Eric hung up the phone and sat back on his white leather sofa. This was a new year. He had a new life ahead of him. Every day forward was new and it was his to do as he wanted. Crossing his arms behind his head, Eric looked at the kitchen and decided that he would never again eat a TV dinner. Ever.

Eric Forman was going to take a cooking class. _Really_?

Eric Forman was going to start hanging out at the library researching. What was that Jackie had said? _"….. In order to play a role, sometimes I have to get into a characters mind…if you will….see things from their perspective…"_ That's what he had to do, get into the minds of what younger fans wanted. Eric knew there was a market out there for Star Wars and his Joes were still popular. He could expand and use the garage for inventory just like Jackie was doing.

Now he needed to find out what paperwork was necessary for getting a sellers license.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Soviet tanks rumbled through the streets, shaking the ground. Soldiers were beating innocent peaceful protesters. Bloodied bodies were lying exposed in the streets. Women hunched over their dead husbands and children, sobbing with agonizing grief. Donna wasn't even aware that she was crying as she was pushed from one crowd to another.

In the melee that followed the mass protestation, Donna's backpack and passport had been stolen. Anna was caught up in the crowd of citizens that were throwing rocks and homemade weapons at the soldiers. The Wisconsin pair was separated. Somewhere within a span of ten minutes, Donna was lost in a Baku alley and bleeding from broken glass meant for the soldiers. She wanted to shout, "I'm one of the good guys!"

Something hard shoved her from behind and Donna felt a sharp pain strike her head. All she remembered was falling to the ground under trampling feet.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Jackie was sitting with her accountant who was going over his ledger of her expenses. The occasional "…hmmmm…..: followed by an "aha….." and was often punctuated with an "I can't believe you….yeah, I can…never mind." She sat across the desk and filed her nails as the accountant punched numbers into the adding machine until he was happy.

Looking up he smiled, "Yes, your net worth has grown and now is a serious time to decide what to do with future incomes. I say this because in Hollywood, there comes a time when every actor and actress goes through a…. _lull_."

Jackie knew exactly what Norm Ashworth was talking about. Women started losing their looks….offers for good movie roles went to younger actresses.

She smiled, "I understand what you are saying and I have a plan." This time Norm looked surprised. It wasn't often that the Hollywood bimbos actually thought about their futures. Not that Ms. Burkhart was a bimbo by any means but he was still surprised. "Can I ask what your plan is?"

Jackie smiled. "I want to invest in a mall."

Norm sat back in his chair and pursed his lips. "You mean a shop in a mall."

Jackie shook her head, "No, I mean I want to invest in a shopping mall and I have a co-investor. What do I need to do to make that happen?" The accountant decided at that moment that whatever Ms. Burkhart was planning, he was also going to invest in. This little lady rarely failed and that was refreshing. "Miss Burkhart….are you interested in shareholders?"

Jackie beamed. "I might. Let me know what I have to sign and we can all be rich!"

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Eric and Hyde spent the weekend walking Kelso around the Point Place football field track. They walked him up and down the bleachers until they were winded and Kelso was dripping in sweat and begging for a break. Every time Kelso started to falter, Betsy's name was brought in as an incentive.

Fez stopped by with some water and fruit cups. Despite the cold winter weather, burning calories could make a fellow warm. Fez seemed more excited than usual. "I have a surprise!"

Hyde raised an eyebrow, "I figured something was going on with you…you're acting more….girly than Kelso." Eric took a swallow of water and wiped his brow. "What is the surprise?"

Fez was grinning. "I told Jackie that we were jealous because Eric got to go to the Land of Mouses….and…..she's sending all of us to Orlando Florida on vacation!"

Hyde frowned, "I don't want to go to freaking Disneyland! What do you think I am…some kid? I have a business to run. Give my ticket to Betsy."

Kelso's mouth fell open. "Gawd…..she would love that!" he nearly shrieked his happiness. Him and his little girl on….. Thunder Mountain!"

Eric cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Dude, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news….but….you're gonna need to lose like 50 more pounds to fit on the airplane. Even first class doesn't have seats as wide as….your pants."

Kelso looked at his abundant lap and sighed. "I know you're right….but…losing weight is hard work! I'm hungry all the time."

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Man, I know somewhere in that pudgy puss of yours is the vain Kelso we all love and remember. Get there! Think of girls again. Stop thinking of those damn donuts. Think about your daughter and not the stroke you're gonna have if you don't lose that fat."

Fez nodded and added, "Even Big Rhonda lost weight. She is gorgeous now but sadly won't go out with me."

Eric looked over at Fez's sad face, "Why not?"

Fez replied," She said I was too needy. Am I needy? I have my _needs_ but what man doesn't, I ask you! "

Kelso tried to think of the last time he dated a girl and couldn't remember. That was terrible! Being fat affected his memory! Michael Kelso had a buttload of bitchin' memories and he wasn't gonna lose them. Just the fat!

He slapped his palms on his thighs, winced a little as it hurt, and declared, "I WILL GO TO DISNEYLAND!

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

While her friends in Wisconsin were making plans for the future, Donna was laying on a threadbare cot in some room of the American Embassy in Baku. No one had found Anna and Donna's missing backpack was probably history. The telephone towers had been toppled in the protest and communications outside of the Embassy were non-existent.

She had once dared to peer out the windows and was only saddened to see emergency workers removing sheet covered bodies from the streets. Donna had learned that Defense Minister Yazov decided to use military law to stop the violence and stop the Azerbaijani independence movement.

The whispers in the halls indicated that over 800 people had been injured, 130 plus Azerbaijani civilians had died and five persons were still missing.

Anna Cantana was still missing.

The ambassador's secretary had brought Donna the documents she needed to complete to get a replacement passport. Donna tried not to cry as she filled out the forms but as she started to write down her address, Donna realized she had no home to go to.

Anna was gone.

The story was gone.

 **A/N:** _The author blames wiki and the internet for any errors in the Azerbaijani conflict. The story is an arc for Donna/Anna and not meant to educate the general public. Thank you. :D_


	17. Chapter 17 – What the Hell?

**Chapter 17** – What the Hell?

* * *

Back in Milwaukee, Anna and Donna's story had already been scooped. The front page of the Milwaukee Register called it _Black January_ and went on to describe how the Supreme Soviet of the USSR used military deployment to impose an emergency ruling in the Republic of Azerbaijan. Soviet troops numbering over 25,000 had entered the Azerbaijani capital of Baku. A protest that was a long time brewing had accelerated on January 19th of 1990 and ended with the rebirth of the Azerbaijani Republic on January 22nd.

What the papers forgot to mention was amid all the turmoil between the countries of Moldova, Armenia, Romania and others….two of Wisconsin's own citizens were stranded and missing in the war torn city of Baku.

Donna sat in her lonely room in the embassy thinking, "What the Hell?"

T7S

Despite the cold weather, Steven Hyde, Fez and Eric made it a daily habit of engaging Kelso in some form of physical activity. Hyde liked to play basketball because Kelso couldn't jump and most often ended up chasing the ball. Eric liked to participate in cross-country running (okay walking) oft times sending Kelso up and down the bleachers just for the fun of watching him curse. Fez chose the track and would run ahead of his friend holding a bouquet of sugar free suckers. "If you can catch me, you get one!" was the promise.

Eric found that in helping his friend Kelso, he also found healing. Eric wasn't so much focused on what he did badly as a husband and reflected more on the good things he brought to a marriage. After the honeymoon, his union with Donna was most often forced and unnatural. The trip to Africa had changed him – no doubt. The absence of Eric had changed Donna as well.

Finding an unlikely therapist in Mel Dupree, Eric was able to see both ends of the relationship spectrum with Jackie's cross-dressing manager. Mel's advice was to release his resentment of how Donna ended the marriage and see it as the freedom to become the adult Eric had come to be. Mel encouraged him to start a journal when he felt any animosities or anger towards Donna but Eric found a couple of index cards in his wallet worked just as well.

As the last days of cold January warmed into February, Michael Kelso was nearing his goal of fitting into an airplane seat. Hyde drove him to the mall where he proudly purchased a new pair of fitted slimmer slacks. The three piece mirror certainly didn't do Kelso any favors and he had to admit there was still work to be done if he wanted to look anywhere like his younger self.

Kelso was chomping on a rice cake while the guys were sitting in the listening pit. "So I was thinking to myself, out loud, so I could hear my voice. I said, I wonder what Eric is going to do for Valentine's Day."

Eric's head popped up, "What the Hell?!"

Hyde smirked, "Yeah, you have this…. _thing_ ….going on with Jackie. Are you going to send her flowers?"

"Noooo…..she probably has a hundred guys sending her flowers…..I…I think I'll just pass on this holiday."

Fez shook his head sadly, "Oh my sad friend. All those nice things Jackie has done for you and you won't do nothing? Shame on you!" Eric wasn't going to let Fez guilt him into something. "Hey, Jackie is an adult woman and I make my own decisions. Valentine's Day is for lovers or wannabes okay? Hollywood is a big place and Point Place is not the same. I'm gonna ride this holiday out and let her do her job, besides….she's working in Seattle on some shampoo commercial thingy."

Hyde grinned but didn't say anything. Forman did have a _thing_ for Jackie. But the question was…when would he admit it to his buddies?

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Bob was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. His daughter was in Europe in a city that sounded like a sneeze. Baku. "Bless you!" he had replied to the ambassador on the other end of the phone. Bob had hastily scribbled down the instructions and was now fretting because he couldn't read his own writing. Who called Point Place at 3:00 a.m. on a Saturday? _Unless…you were drunk and needed a ride home_.

Midge sipped her coffee and tried to read the almost indecipherable handwriting. "Bob….I think this word is _Embassy_. I know because there's that hotel chain called Embassy Suites." Midge gasped, "Maybe Donna's in a hotel over there."

Bobby shook his head. "I should call Eric. Donna should have had these people call her husband."

Midge frowned, "But we are her parents. We can call Eric and let him figure out what happened." Bob looked at his sadly written notes. The only thing he could actually read was the strange telephone number that had an area code and then a couple of numbers and then the actual number. Yep, Midgie was right – this was Eric's job as a husband.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Large six foot cutouts of Superman and other DC Comic figures graced the wall of the convention. Row and rows of plastic covered memorabilia were stacked on tables as vendors and buyers harangued over prices. Excitement and anticipation were as palpable as the brand new Star Wars Lego model Eric held in his hands.

Unfortunately, Kelso kept tugging on his arm, "Dude! C'mon! There's a guy over there dressed just like Lieutenant Worf and that hot chick that can read minds."

Eric pulled his arm away, "What the Hell! Man….I brought you here so you hang out. I'm busy scouting out my competition."

Kelso happened to see a body dressed as C3PO and muttered, "Whatever, I'm gonna hang with the robots."

Eric sat down on an upside down crate and sighed. His big idea of bringing Kelso was for the exercise or so he thought. The robust friend could walk around and entertain himself while the enterprising Eric Forman took Mel Dupree's advice and go to a comic book convention. It just wasn't working the way Eric had hoped. But…it was a defining moment for Eric. Instead of doing what everyone wanted him to do, he was going to do what he wanted and that was to scrutinize the comic book industry.

Kelso could get lost in the crowd – he knew where the car was parked.

This beginning business dealer was finally doing his own thing and answering to no one. God it was liberating! Eric poured over the DC Comic stacks and rifled through the first edition copies of Marvel. He analyzed the value of an autographed copy versus a pristine never opened issue. The smell of fresh print was like a paper bouquet. Eric loved it. In fact, he loved every minute of the convention.

The silly people dressed as movie characters to the obscure sweaty fat man that did not want to part for one penny less than his asking price for dog-eared Star Wars issue #17. It was hours later that he met up with his own sweaty friend who was waving frantically from the front of a row of chairs facing a long table. The smile on Kelso's face was intriguing. Eric stowed his purchases securely in his backpack and jogged down the aisle way to Kelso.

"Oh Dude, you are gonna crap when I tell you this." Kelso promised. "There are _movie_ _stars_ here and we get to take pictures with them. Guess….Guess. Guess who _I'm_ gonna take my picture with."

"I have no clue." Eric replied honestly.

Kelso grinned, "The Terminator is here."

Eric's brows furrowed. That movie was like six years old. "What is Arnold Schwarzenegger doing at a comic book convention?"

Kelso finally felt validated as he explained that many studios were using these kinds of conventions to show future movie trailers to promote upcoming releases. Some woman dressed as Uhura told him about "Total Recall" which would be coming out in the summer. " _You should sit at the next panel and listen – the cast and producers will tell you all about it_."

Kelso was nearly bouncing on the metal chair. He whispered, "And there's an After Party….if we get lucky."

Eric smiled. The geekiness that Kelso held back was bursting out and it was fun to see his friend so excited. "Well, let's check out this panel thing and see if we can get invited to an After Party!"

Kelso could contain himself. He just grabbed Eric and squished him in a sweaty bear hug. It was a great day.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Donna paced the front sidewalk of the embassy. What the hell could be taking her dad so long? All he needed to do was get a copy of her birth certificate and some photo identification. _Just how hard could that be?_ But then the ambassador was talking to Bob Pinciotti so…..she should have given them Eric's number.

Donna stopped walking and rescinded that thought. Her parents thought she was still married. Eric never signed the freaking divorce paperwork. All of her personal belongings were in Anna's apartment. This was a nightmare.

Anna still hadn't been found. Henrik had sent a message that she was injured during the riots but he didn't know how badly or where she was. The city was still is disarray and with the telephones in an on again/off again status….Donna couldn't even call the cable station.

She rubbed at the scar on her forehead. The squiggly stitches itched and Donna suspected the wound was slightly infected. The never ending headache hovering was on the outskirts of her scalp and the frigid air just made everything ache. All she could do was sit and wait.

Wait for some word about Anna.

Wait for her dad to get the paperwork for her passport.

Wait for Eric to tell her parents about the divorce.

What the hell.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

"Okay….now that you have a basic idea of what the convention does….I recommend you start scoping out dealers." Mel added to his words of wisdom.

Eric replied a little more anxiously, "It's just not about comic books and action figures…there's posters and people that actually dress up like characters…."

Mel chided him on the phone, "…and next you are going to tell me you never put on a costume and dressed like Luke Skywalker? C'mon Eric – play acting can be liberating and you'll meet people. Believe it or not, there are more of you out there than one would think. You could open a store that encourages someone dressed like _Hello Kitty_ to come in and buy a collectible toy or even a VHS tape of their favorite episodes."

Eric had no idea what a _Hello Kitty_ was but he did understand what Mel was referring to. He needed to think outside his _Point Place_ box. "I guess I need to understand what is popular with teenagers now…..now when I was a teen."

"Exactly! Also, Saturday morning cartoons are a great way to see what the toy trends are. Lots of little ladies are spending their mommies money on Barbies…..just saying."

Eric paused to think. He spent a lot of time at his civil service job which afforded him no excitement at all and while this new venture, which was non-profitable, demanded a lot of time. Almost as if Mel was reading his thoughts, the older man added, "You know, you could always self your current home and get a less expensive townhouse."

It dawned on Eric that the house was indeed his to do with whatever he wanted. He hesitantly added, "But Jackie's got her stuff in my garage."

Mel replied, "Well…don't town-homes have garages as well? Think about your future happiness Eric. Jackie would tell you the same thing – be happy and just live your life in a way that gives you freedom."

"Thanks Mel. You are always great to talk to."

"Anytime pal. Oh! I forgot to tell you that we will be in Milwaukee on a movie shoot in February. Do you and a couple of pals want to be paid background players for the weekend of the 10th and 11th?"

Eric immediately thought of Kelso and Fez. Then he remembered that Jackie didn't know of the Michael Kelso weight gain singularity that could be a game changer. Still, it could be a prod in the right direction for an anti-stroke campaign! "Yeah…I got a couple of guys in mind."

Mel laughed, "Okay sure. I'll send you a postcard with details on where, when and what time. Later!" Mel hung up and Eric smiled. His life was just getting better and better.

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***


	18. Chapter 18 – Not What You Meant

**Chapter 18** – Not What You Meant

* * *

 _Bob looked at his sadly written notes. The only thing he could actually read was the strange telephone number that had an area code and then a couple of numbers and then the actual number. Yep, Midge was right – this was Eric's job as a husband._

* * *

The postcard was decorative, Steven Hyde would at least agree to that; Palm trees were arched over the upper left corner of the card and Eric's address was written in beautiful flowing script.

✫¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✫✫¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✫✫¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✫

 _Eric & Friends_

 **What**? _Background Stand In_

 **Where**?

 _Lake Express High Speed Ferry_

 _3.1 · Ferry Service_

 _2330 S Lincoln Memorial Dr · WI_

 _(800) 915-1010_

 **When** **?**

 _Saturday, February 10th & Sunday, February 11th_

 **Details**

 _Back Ground Stand In_ _– Need dead soldiers, assorted café patrons (deceased) and ambulance drivers. Pay is $ 75 - $85. Show up at 6:00 a.m. and lunch will be served._ _See you there._

M. Dupree

PO Box 1022

Hollywood, CA 90078

✫¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✫✫¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✫✫¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✫

Hyde looked at the post card and arched a brow. "Me? Me as a dead soldier? Yeah…sure. NOT! That's like being the MAN. And a dead one at that!" He tossed the post card to Fez who held it like it was Wonka's Golden Ticket. "Ohhhh…..I must be there. Soldiers can be brown…yes? Or, I can be a café patron…."

Kelso snagged the card from Fez, "Hell, I'll do it for the extra dough. I mean there _are_ fat soldiers right?"

Hyde glanced at the card and groaned at the idea of being somewhere by six a.m. That was when he got some of his best sleep! He looked at Kelso, "You know this is from Jackie's manager.

Eric looked over at his friend to see what his response would be and Kelso was confident, "I may be _larger_ than life, but I'm still her first boyfriend. I know she misses me."

Having not spoken with her in many days, Eric also missed her voice. "I think you'll be fine."

Fez pointed at finger, "You forgot!"

Eric frowned, "What did I forget?"

Fez used his index fingers and drew a heart in the air, "That's the weekend before Valentine's Day. You HAVE to get her something."

Hyde smirked, "Got you there Forman….so what's it gonna be?"

Eric was frozen. He hadn't realized that it was February already! He'd been so busy with starting his new business, the dates just slipped by. He sighed, "I think I'll send her some candy."

Fez shook his head, "Too easy. Flowers are no good. You need…..you should write her a letter!"

That got Hyde to sit up in his seat. "A love letter? Oh goodie….we'll help you write it." He added sardonically.

Eric froze. There was no way in hell that his buddies were going to help him write a letter to his girl- _friend_. _Girl_ friend. Aw shit, just call it what he wanted:  girlfriend. Jackie Burkhart was a girlfriend and as far as anyone else knew, he had gotten very close to her and he liked her. He had a crush on her celebrity. She certainly liked him or she wouldn't have been using him and his house as an excuse to visit Point Place.

He could write a letter of thanks. Jackie opened his eyes to a new and different world; one that he was unfamiliar with, but she also was a friend when Donna turned away from him.

He would write a wonderful Valentine's Day letter.

•*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•. ¸¸

Kitty ladled her famous beef stew into a large bowl and Eric crushed his saltines over the top. She looked at her son. "I'm confused."

Red looked up, "I could say something here…."

She smiled at the tease, "I know you could and you _could_ be sleeping on the sofa tonight!" She looked at Eric. "I'm confused that Jackie's coming back to Wisconsin again….it's beginning to look like she does this every few weeks….is she planning on moving here?"

Eric honestly didn't know and when he mom made that statement, he realized it was true. Jackie's presence was in his life more than Donna in the last few months. He looked at his dad who had an expectant expression on his face.

Red exclaimed, "I like the girl. The guys at the Lodge love my jacket. You could do worse." He spoke to his son.

Kitty bit her tongue against the snarky remark that wanted to say, "….he already did!" Instead she smiled politely, "Well, after your filming is over, invite her and her friend over and I'll make dinner."

Eric lifted a brow, "Well, Kelso and Fez are going to be there too."

Red groaned, "You expect me to FEED Kettlehead too? I'd have to buy a whole half of a cow to feed that boy."

"Now Red….he's on a diet and is losing weight. One of the ladies at my bridge club said she saw him running on the track just last week. I can't even get you to run to the store…."

Eric laughed at the thought of his dad in running shorts.

Red frowned, "At a certain age….men are not required to run for anything except saving babies from burning buildings….I think I'm entitled to wait for a burning building with a baby in it."

Kitty sat down in her chair, "I don't mind having Michael over for dinner. I mean, he's trying to turn his life around. He takes care of his little girl and I heard he even chaired a PTA meeting when Brooke was sick."

Eric almost choked on his chunk of beef. _Kelso at PTA?_ That was too funny! The warning glare Kitty gave her son, straightened him right up. She looked at him pointedly, "He's trying. What is Fez doing these days for our younger generation? What are you doing?"

Eric didn't feel confident enough to explain his plan of selling comics and action figures (especially in front of his dad!) Nor did he want to explain that Fez was shipping pillowcases for Jackie's fan club. Clearly, Kitty was still upset about never getting grandchildren.

The dinner ended quietly and Eric thanked his parents and went home to his house that he was seriously considering selling. There were a lot of new townhouse communities springing up around the outskirts of Point Place. They touted swimming pools, gymnasiums and even volleyball courts – all included in the Home Owner Association fee. It could be cool having his own place, one that Eric could decorate and have some neighbors that weren't on this side of sleazy.

Yeah…..that was a brilliant plan.

Thanks Mel!

•*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•. ¸¸

The Embassy clerk was exceedingly irritated. Donna knew that she had this conversation at least eight times and every time she got the same answer _. To get a replacement passport she needed proof of identity and citizenship._ Her damn driver's license was in Anna's apartment and her birth certificate was somewhere in the attic at her parents' home. Even more frustrating was she had no money. She didn't have the name or number to Anna's contact at WPPT and Henrik had no contact with Anna.

That was when Donna had her own Aha! flash. She was a girl without a country at the moment and after all, she was Hot Donna on the radio for years. She knew she had a voice that was marketable. Perhaps….if she asked politely….maybe she could get a job answering phones for the embassy office in the interim as she waited for her paperwork to come in.

She couldn't translate the language, but she could speak for Americans who were stranded here like she was – wherever they were. This was something worth checking out!

Donna was also thinking of the journal she lost. Some of those encounters she had with citizens in Turkey and Germany, Austria and more….she could rewrite the most relevant events and start a book. She could write a book and dedicate it to Anna. She could be the voice that needed to be heard.

Donna finally had a plan and it was good.

•*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•. ¸¸

Kelso, Fez and Eric stumbled out of the limo onto a cold icy parking lot. The driver pointed towards a cordoned off area and stated, "Wait there for the tram. They will pick you up and bring you back here at the end of the day."

Fez was freezing. The gel in his hair made a crackling sound. Eric had the good sense to don a pair of thermal underwear to pad the "laying on the ground" part of the day. Kelso was grinning like a loon. There were hundreds of extras stomping cold feet and blowing warmth into their fists.

It was different and kind of exciting.

The tram rambled to a stop and the stampede began.

•*¨*• •*¨*

Jackie sat in her canvas chair and reread the script. With a puzzled expression on her face, she looked at Mel and asked, "Are you sure? I mean I thought this was a war film."

Mel shrugged and bit the bottom of a large ripe strawberry. "Well, it is…it's just set in the future… a hundred years from now."

Jackie smiled wryly, "That's not what your postcard said…."

He laughed, "You wanted your friends to have an experience darling? Mel Dupree always delivers. Besides, your fight scene with Justina is coming up within the hour so you need to get yourself to makeup and start pulling hair." He swiped the future war script from Jackie's fingers and riffled through the pages. "Besides, I never told your friends they would be working on the same movie as you. I just sent the postcard."

Laughing, Jackie slid off her chair. "So...you never talked to Michael, Fez or Steven at any time. Do you know if they came with Eric?"

Mel smiled knowingly, "Are we getting the pitter-patts yet darling? Of course he's here. I have eyes on the crowd. You just worry about your upcoming scene and I'll meet you at your trailer later."

•*¨*• •*¨*

Eric was exhausted but satisfied. Even though he barely moved a muscle all day, holding a pose was extremely more challenging than he would have thought. He envied Kelso who got to lie on the warehouse floor all day, catching a nap every hour while the set producers were moving scenery and creating set designs. Fez? It was like Fez had disappeared until it was time for the tram to pick them up.

The limo was waiting for the guys after they received their days' pay. Eric was slightly disappointed that Jackie was a no show but it was nice knowing she was here in Wisconsin. The guys climbed into the back of the long car and relaxed as it headed for Point Place.

The telephone was ringing as Eric unlocked the front door of his house. He stumbled and tripped trying to get to the phone before the answering machine kicked on. "Hello?"

A testy voice greeted him. "Why didn't you tell me that Michael was fat?"

"Hello Jackie." He replied. What could he possibly say that wouldn't make this a terrible conversation?

"I saw all three of you and I'm disappointed that no one thought to tell me that Michael was a fatty. He was the one that was supposed to stay pretty!"

"Well….Jackie….we didn't _let_ him get fat….he did that on his own. I mean me and the guys are helping him at the track and making sure he gets exercise but we didn't feed him. Don't try to put blame where it doesn't exist."

There was a pause and she sighed, "I really wish I had known….I could have gotten him to a Fat Farm or something."

Eric replied, "Jackie…sometimes you can't just fix everyone's problems. I know you like to rescue people but really….this is something Kelso has to work on. He's been on a diet and is doing well so he can take Betsy to Disneyworld. You gave him an incentive."

There was another pause and she sounded sad, "I'm sorry…It's just that sometimes I imagine all of us like we were back in the basement. I know we're all getting older but Michael getting fat? I didn't think that could happen."

"Well, he has a _big_ heart." Eric conceded. "He'll lose the weight but he's got to do it his way or he'll gain it all back."

Her voice was soft, "Thanks for being a good friend Eric. I'll see you tomorrow."

Eric really hoped that was true. He really missed his good friend Jackie Burkhart.

•*¨*• •*¨*


	19. Chapter 19 – Duties

**Chapter 19** – Duties

* * *

Eric was getting ready for bed when there was a frantic knocking at his front door. He smiled, thinking it was Jackie showing up to check on him. Instead of a beautiful brunette, he was looking at a red-faced, crying Bob Pinciotti.

Taken aback, Eric opened the door wider as Bob stumbled in wrapping his beefy arms around Eric's neck…his hot sobs wetting Eric's shoulder. "I don't know why!" he sniffled.

Eric gently pushed his old father-in-law back a distance and quizzed, "Bob….what are you doing here….at this time of night?"

Midge walked into the living room, "Ooh Eric….what a nice couch!" She sat on the sofa and ran her fingers over the soft leather. "When did you get it?"

Bob mopped his face with a large handkerchief. "We got a call about Donna."

An eyebrow lifted briefly, "What about Donna? I thought she was in Europe on some story?"

Bob was clueless. "You don't know?"

Eric sat down on the arm of the Barcalounger, "What is it that I don't know?"

Bob answered with a sniff. "She's at the Embassy in some place call Baku."

"Bless you Bob." Midge said politely.

"Thank you, honey." Bob replied.

Now Eric was puzzled. When did Donna leave Prague? What was she doing in Baku, Azerbaijan of all places? He barely remembered the city from his old Geography classes in school. Eric rubbed his temples and tried to wrap his head around Donna's odd situation. "Why, exactly is she at the Embassy?"

Bob struggled to remember the details of what the Embassy representative told him. "There was a riot. A big one and Donna got hurt and Anna has gone missing. "

Eric motioned for Bob to continue. "…and she lost her passport and I need a photo ID to get her a replacement passport to come home."

As matter of frankly as he could be, Eric asked, "And you want me to do what?"

Bob shrugged, "Doesn't she have an extra driver's license or some kind of identification in the house somewhere?"

Eric spread his arms wide, "You are free to search the house. When Donna left me, she took everything she owned except the kitchen table."

Midge frowned, "What do you mean?"

Eric smiled at his ex-mother-in-law but it didn't reach his eyes. "She filed divorce papers and I signed them on Monday. "

The new was shocking blow to Bob. "What? You're not married anymore?"

Eric nodded his head in the affirmative. "She filed for a divorce last November….I finally signed the paperwork. I had wanted to talk to her but she didn't want to be married anymore. Well, at least to me."

Bob looked faint. "So…you haven't talked to her?"

"Not since Christmas Eve." Eric confirmed.

Midge interjected, "This is February so that's like…..two…plus Christmas….that's three months!"

Eric walked over to the drawer that contained the last letter Donna had given him. He handed it to Bob who looked at him with a questioning expression. He plopped down on the sofa with Midge as they read the letter.

 _Eric:_

 _I love you. I always have and I always will….but like I said last earlier, I am not_ _in love_ _with you. I hate myself for hurting you like this and I feel like a coward for telling you this in a letter. I just couldn't say it to your face without breaking down and crying._

 _Or staying._

 _Or worse, staying…. because I felt obligated._

 _I feel like I've lost…_ _me_ _…Donna. Just going to work and playing house with you isn't enough to keep me happy. The radio station was great when I was younger, but I had ambitions. I think I lost those years ago and I'm not so old that still I can't achieve something great._

 _Just not with you. I feel like I need your permission to do my best and I shouldn't…I just feel like I'm saddled with burdens I can't carry anymore. We never had a family and you're right, it was all my fault – I can't conceive, and no, I didn't want to adopt._

 _Eric, we will never be like your parents. We will never achieve that kind of relationship – look at where I come from….consider how solid your roots are. We are just fortunate to have had these ten years together. I think of that as my foundation that lets me be me._

 _I'm sorry it had to happen this way. Anna and I will be travelling extensively while we are covering the story. It's funny, but you never even asked me about it. She's a great mentor and I think I will learn a great deal. Maybe when I get back we can talk._

 _Be friends._

 _Stay friends,_

 _Love you forever,_

 _Your Wife._

Bob was crying and Midge was sniffling. "I didn't know she was so unhappy! She never said anything to me…did she tell you Bob?"

Bob shook his head. "No….our little girl pretended everything was good." He looked at Eric and asked again. "Did she leave a driver's license or anything?"

Eric replied, "No Bob. Like I said...she took everything except the kitchen table. All I had left was the divorce papers and that letter."

Midge sniffled, "This is such a sad letter. She loves you but she's not in love with you. Oh Eric, this is terrible."

Eric agreed, "Yeah…it was a surprise knowing she felt that way and I was kinda blindsided but you know…..Donna's headstrong. She was probably going to leave eventually and Bob, I really can't help you with any of the Embassy information. I just don't have anything that belonged to her."

Bob scratched his head and sighed, "Jeez…..I don't know how I'm going to get her a replacement passport."

"Maybe you can talk to someone in the government here and they can help you?" Eric suggested.

Midge looked up, "Bob, do you think we can have our governor call their governor and talk to our daughter? Does it work that way?"

Bob shrugged. "I don't know Midgie. We can try on Monday." He looked at Eric for confirmation. But Eric could only gesture a "maybe" with his hands. "Good luck. If I turn up anything, I'll let you know."

Midge stood up and walked over to the Barca where she put her arms around Eric and hugged him. "Eric, I just want you to know you were the best son-in-law I ever had."

Bob started crying again, "Me too! What she said." Bob turned and wiped his eyes, heading for the door. "C'mon Midge. We need to figure out what to do. I thought it was Eric's duty as a husband….."

When he locked the door behind his ex in-laws, Eric did feel a measure of sadness. The Pinciotti's were the last to know their daughter filed for divorce. Why wouldn't Donna have told her own parents?

Finding Donna wasn't his _duty_ anymore.

•*¨*• •*¨*

The next morning found Eric as a dead alien slumped over a modified military tank. Kelso was covered in extraterrestrial body parts on the sidewalk (which he thought was very cool) and Fez was a corpse in a half-zipped body bag. The guys were having a ball.

During a break, Kelso yelled at Eric, "I wish we could do this every day!"

Fez was not as fond of being zipped up on the ground. "I am jealous. You guys have fabulous costumes and I'm in a lunch bag."

Eric stretched and grinned. He had to admit it was awesome but not something he would do all the time. The director would yell, "Action" and the scene started then someone would sneeze and they had to rework all the blood and special effects over again. He felt the worst for the stuntmen who failed to fall from the buildings on cue. Behind the camera was a way different world than seeing it from the theater.

There was a bit more respect for Jackie's career choice.

There was a tap on his shoulder and didn't even have to turn his head because the smell of wonderful flowers surrounded him. "Hello Jackie."

A soft palm ran over his chin. "Hello Eric….I kind of like this stubble thing you have going on here."

He smiled at the lavishly dressed socialite. "So what kind of alien are you?"

Jackie leaned against the cool metal of the prop tank and crossed her arms. "I'm not an alien; in fact, I'm in an entirely different movie."

"What?!" Now he was confused.

"The production company rented this warehouse by the water so there are two movies being filmed at the same time. My script says I'm a vengeful woman with an axe to grind over two ex-boyfriends." She giggled, "You should have seen my fight scene yesterday….I think I actually tore out some hair." Jackie nudged her shoulder against Eric's. "What are you doing later?"

Eric let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Um….my mom invited you and Mel over for dinner…if you're interested…." He kind of let the invitation hang in the air.

Jackie looked around and pretended to think about his offer and hiding a smiled replied, "I guess your mom's cooking would be better than room service."

Eric reached out his hand and closed his fingers around her smaller ones and brought them to his lips for a kiss. "Thanks….I think that was a compliment."

A pleasant shiver skipped over her spine at the warm breath on her cold fingertips. She looked up with a wry smiled, "I can't guarantee if I'll be bringing Melanie or Mel Dupree….do you think your dad will freak out?"

Eric laughed, "You know what? I don't care. Dad is just going to have to get used to how the world is changing."

She smiled, "So….can you tell me how to find Michael and Fez? I want to say hello to my alien friends while I'm on a break."

Eric didn't want her to leave. It was so nice to see that beautiful face again and listen to her voice. He wanted to tell her about his plans to sell his house and start his own business….well that could wait for another time. Eric pointed in the general direction of their mutual friends and reminded her, "Don't be late for dinner."

She laughed lightly, "We'll be there with bells on….well, may Mel will be….you never know!"

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

"Donna honey, we're trying." Bob said patiently.

Staring at the Embassy ceiling, Donna was pacing the floor for the entire length of the telephone extension. "Dad, I need to get home. Did you talk to Eric?"

Bob cleared his throat, "Yeah, about that…..ummm…..when were you going to tell your mom and me about wanting a divorce?"

Donna could feel the blood throb under the scar on her forehead. Eric must have told them. _Did he sign the papers?_ Did Jackie tell Eric? God what a nightmare! "Dad….I was going to tell you and mom when I got home…I didn't want to do it over the telephone."

"Pumpkin….I think you could have told us about that back in November when you thought about filing the paperwork….it's March of a new year and I'm just finding out about it?" Bob was getting upset.

Donna tried to be respectful. "Dad….I left Eric everything. I wasn't happy okay? I tried to make it work. I tried to be the good little wife but that life…..that existence is just not where I see my future."

Bob sighed long and loud into the telephone receiver before replying. "So that future you saw was trapped in some Embassy in a foreign country with no way home?"

A little humbled, Donna replied, "Maybe?" She closed her eyes and continued, "I don't know Dad. I was going on an investigative story with the famous Anna Cantana and I got hurt and she got lost and all I know is that I want to come home."

"Donna, we're trying. You didn't leave anything at your house that we could use. Like Eric said, you took all your belongings."

"Daddy." She felt like begging.

Bob yawned from Point Place, "Donna, your mother and me are going to talk to the governor and see what we can do at this point to get you home but you are going to have to be patient. Here, your mother wants to talk to you."

Donna waited and soon wispy voiced Midge Pinciotti came on the line, "Donna…honey…are you safe? I saw on the news there was a lot of fighting in your sneeze city."

Donna knitted her brow. "What?"

Midge continued, "Are they feeding you? Do you have an address and I'll mail you a care package like they do those boys in the military?"

"Mom…..mom, I'm okay. I got a few scars…nothing serious….at least until my hair grows back." Donna joked but the pun fell flat. "Anyways….please whatever you and dad can do – I appreciate it."

"Honey, can I ask a question before we hang up?"

"Sure mom."

"If you were so unhappy, why did you stay married so long?"

•*¨*• •*¨*

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***


	20. Chapter 20 – Mel and Red

**Chapter 20** – Mel and Red

* * *

After collecting his days' pay for being a background actor, Eric hurried to a payphone and called his mother. He needed to warn her that company was coming for dinner.

"Oh honey, I'm so excited! I haven't seen Michael or Fez in weeks!" Kitty exclaimed.

Eric replied, "Add Jackie and her manager Mel to the menu….if you need, I can pick up something extra from the market."

Kitty answered, "Oh dear….don't worry about that. I made a chicken casserole that could feed the whole neighborhood. Just bring your friends and we'll have a wonderful dinner."

Eric smiled. He knew his mom would always welcome his friends and he just hoped that Mel wouldn't say or do anything that would warrant a kick in the ass from Red Forman. This would be interesting at the very least!

•*¨*• •*¨*

Jackie was filing her nails in the back of the limo and half-reading a new script. Mel poured a small measure of whiskey from the crystal decanter into his glass. "You did tell them I was coming correct dear?"

Jackie looked up and brushed her hair from her cheek. "Yes, I did….why, are you nervous?"

Mel scoffed, "Me? Have you ever seen me nervous?"

Jackie's forehead wrinkled just a little, "In fact no….I never have. You are always calm, cool and collected."

Mel leaned back against the leather seat. He brushed his knuckles against his lapel. "That's me….Mr. Cool. We have to swing by the hotel…I need to change clothes and pick up some gifts."

A delicate arch lifted as Jackie bit back a smile, "You ARE nervous! Getting gifts and dressing up are your signature move for a date, but this is a family dinner…Mel…you surprise me."

He shrugged a shoulder, "Hey, even Mr. Cool wants to make a good impression sometimes. Besides, I'm rather fond of your Eric."

… _rather fond of your Eric_ ….Jackie smiled, as she thought back to that New Year's Eve where he kissed her with reckless abandon. All those movie star kisses she received from actors were no match for a heated kiss from the basement boy. She felt a little shiver at the memory.

"…and from what I've heard Eric talk about his father, I need to be on my best behavior." Mel realized Jackie wasn't listening, but rather looking off into the distance with an adorable smile on her beautiful face. That was when Mel understood his little actress was falling in love.

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

Eric was pacing the kitchen floor. Jackie and Mel would be arriving at any moment and he was praying it would be Mel Dupree and not Melanie. If Mel showed up in a dress, Red Forman would probably choke on a green bean or some insignificant vegetable. Kitty gave her nervous son the salad bowl. "Honey, put this on the dining room table and tell your friends in the basement to wash their hands."

She looked at her husband, "I swear he's going to pace a rut in my good floor. Why is he so anxious about Jackie's visit this time?"

Red shrugged and tipped the can of beer to his lips before replying. "Maybe he's just being twitchy again."

Kitty frowned, "Red, our son outgrew twitchy ten years ago. Something is bothering him."

Red fingered the pull tab on his beer, "Maybe it's because Kettlehead and Tonto downstairs are going to eat all the food…. I told you that you should have fed us first."

Kitty pushed at her husband's shoulder, "It wouldn't hurt you to be nice once in a while."

Red grinned and covered his heart with his right palm, "I did it one time and it landed me in the hospital."

She smiled at his gentle teasing and then looked up to see Eric sprinting towards the glass sliders. "I guess they're here."

•*¨*• •*¨*

Jackie emerged from the limo first wearing casual denim and a soft cashmere sweater. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that bounced as she walked. Eric met her halfway down the driveway and they collided into a mutual hug. "I'm glad you came." He confessed.

Jackie let her hand rest on his chest as she replied, "Me too." His heart was thumping under her palm but she didn't say anything – she just smiled.

The car door opened a second time and Eric held his breath. Mel stepped out clad in a sport jacket and designer pants. Eric breathed a mental sigh of relief. The California manager looked completely normal. Eric saw Jackie smiling at him and he grinned.

Mel straightened his jacket and brushed at the imaginary lint on his pants. He stood up to see Eric studying him. "What?!"

Eric replied, "Uh…nothing…everything's fine. I was just curious about ….how you were going to….what you were going to….uh….wear."

With a pseudo snap of his fingers, Mel pouted overdramatically, "Eric….you disappoint me. I'm going to meet the famous Forman's and you are sad that I didn't dress in my best Versace gown?"

Eric's eyes flew open, "No! That wasn't it! I mean…you look great."

Jackie's fingers pulled on his collar until Eric was leaning over, "Relax, he's kidding with you." She said low into his ear until he shivered.

"Oh….oh! Ha ha. Yeah, that was funny. Not." Eric answered irritably, "You don't know my dad."

Jackie smiled back at her manager and replied, "That's true. You don't know Red Forman."

Mel flashed a set of pearly whites and answered, "I may not know this Red Forman, but I know what parents like and they will love me."

•*¨*• •*¨*

Eric opened the slider doors and waited until Jackie and Mel walked into the kitchen. Kitty was wiping her hands on a towel and exclaimed, "Who is this?"

Mel strode over and grasped Kitty's hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips for a kiss. His kind eyes twinkled as he said, "Eric, you didn't tell me you had an older sister."

Kitty Forman tittered, "Ahahahaha…..I'm his mother." Mel's fingers twirled Kitty into a circle and he began in impromptu waltz in the middle of the kitchen, ending the dance with a dip. Kitty squealed with excitement and almost swooned as Mel brought her back to her feet. "It is such a delight to dance with a beautiful woman."

Kitty looked over at her husband who only rolled his eyes at the theatrics. Ignoring Red's disregard, she sighed, "You must be Jackie's manager."

Mel leaned forward to whisper against her ear, "Mel Dupree….lover of women and threat to mankind. What is that wonderful smell?"

Kitty was caught up in the flirtatious enchantment of a handsome man lavishing her with attention. She was a little star struck herself. "It's…..chicken casserole…in the dining room." Upon realizing that Red was still watching the little show, Kitty Forman shook off the goose pimples and smoothed her apron. "I – I still need to finish setting the table." With that said, she hurried towards the dining room.

Mel turned his attention to Red. "Your wife is such a charmer."

Red raised a brow, "You always flirt with another man's wife in his own home?"

Mel walked over to the door and picked up paper bag he had set on the floor and returned it to the table where he placed it right in front of the elder Forman. "I only flirt with the wife, when I give the husband something of significance." Mel reached in the paper sack and pulled out a six pack of beer in bottles – the kind of beer Red would consider an extravagance.

Eric could see the arched eyebrow was the only inclination that his father was interested and then Mel handed him an envelope. Red's brow furrowed, "What's this? A bill for the brew?"

Mel laughed and waited until Red Forman opened the envelope. "I bought you a subscription to Beer of the Month club. Every month you'll get a sample of old and new ales and such."

Red was impressed. "Okay, you can eat at my table. Eric, get the man a chair and the bottle opener." Red said with a smile. "I think we deserve a beer before dinner."

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief. Mel, at his most charming, won over both of the Forman's. Mission accomplished. Mel looked over at his protégé and winked.

Kitty, still a little flustered hurried back into the kitchen for the condiments. Mel beckoned her with his crocked finger. "I haven't forgotten about Eric's sister….I mean mother."

From another sack, Jackie's manager produced a beautiful bouquet of spring flowers. The scent of roses, honeysuckle, jasmine and expensive flowers filled the room. "Oh….ahahaha….this is too much. Red? Honey, tell him this is too much."

Red uncapped his beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Kitty…if the man wants to give you flowers….don't deprive him of his joy."

Seeing his parents faces lit with happiness, Eric knew Mel and Jackie had won the evening. Now, if only Kelso and Fez don't screw things up.

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

Kelso actually made Eric proud. His plate was full of small portions and he was drinking a tall glass of ice water. Jackie had kissed his chubby cheek while commenting that he was looking "wonderful these days", never eluding to the weight gain at all. Kelso smiled and whipped out a picture of 10 year old Betsy Kelso.

"She is going to be gorgeous Michael. You must be very proud." Jackie smiled.

He nodded and replied, "I'm saving for her college fund. She wants to be a people doctor…but last week she wanted to be a cat doctor so I don't know."

Fez was amazed that Mel was a man. All the years they had spoken over the phone, Fez could have sworn he was speaking to a woman. Mel was courteous and conversed politely all the while watching Eric staring at Jackie.

The meal was delicious. As always, Jackie missed Kitty's home cooked meals. She might have to work out a bit more at the gym, but the calories were worth the effort. Sitting back in his chair, Red looked at Mel and asked the question, "So….what war did you fight in?"

Not missing a beat, Mel wiped his mouth with the colorful linen napkin and replied, "Well, I was born a little late and missed Vietnam by a couple of months…."

Red was about to launch into a tirade about sissy boys going to college to avoid service when Mel continued, "…since I hadn't decided on a career, I signed onto the army and worked as a recruiter for a couple years. The cold war was on but since I have flat feet and a heart murmur, the powers that be decided that I could just serve my term. I went to college after that and mastered in business." He pointed towards Jackie, "You can see that I have had a lucrative career."

Red seemed satisfied with that answer and Jackie was a successful actress and if Mel Dupree was her agent, he must have been doing something right. "Well, I respect that you served our country even if there was no activity on the front lines…. _sometimes_ that happens."

Eric could feel the conversation winding down and smiled at Jackie. "Hey, you want to go outside for a minute? I want to talk to you about….." he realized everyone was looking at them. Eric gulped and continued, "…the garage….the fan club stuff."

She smiled, "Sure. Mrs. Forman…would you excuse us?"

Kitty beamed, "You two go ahead. I'll have the boys clean up and Michael, that does not mean having seconds on the leftovers."

Kelso had the decency to look chagrined. "Like I was going to lick the plates or something." He scoffed.

Mel stood up, "Red, I have a couple of Cuban cigars if you partake of that kind of thing."

Red had never really been a cigar smoker but he liked this Mel fellow and could at least accompany him to the front porch to smoke his vice.

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

Eric took Jackie's hand and pulled her to the side yard and uncovered a couple of patio chairs. "Here. Do you need a jacket or something?" She shook her head no.

It was still chilly, but Jackie was fine. "No, sit. What did you want to talk about?" Eric looked at the lights of the house and walked around the chair feeling a bit nervous. Jackie grabbed his arm and pointed to the other seat. "You're making me dizzy with all this walking around. Sit. What's on your mind?"

Eric sat down, feeling emboldened. "I talked to a realtor. I'm going to buy a townhouse."

Jackie reached over and hugged her friend. "Good for you!"

He smiled, "I mean the house belonged to me and Donna and now that it's just me….well, I don't want to live there anymore….memories and all that. I want to start something new."

She grinned, "Of course that means my fan club will have a new address….right?"

"Of course." Eric said reassuringly. "The house I'm thinking of has a two car garage….one side for you and one for me."

Half-smiling, Jackie prodded, "One side for….your car?"

He looked proud as he answered, "My new business. Mel inspired me." Eric remembered his excitement at opening the dusty box Donna had stashed in an unused corner of the garage. All of his "action figures" were in pristine condition, his comic books almost mint-like and a couple reminders of his teenage years brought back a smile.

"Well, I think having your own business is a good thing. Being your own boss is emancipating. Well, of course I have Mel to guide me through the jungle of Hollywood but I'm making my own way. I won't be acting forever."

Eric suddenly felt hopeful. He felt around in his back pocket to make sure card was still there. _Whew! It was still there._ He wondered what Jackie would think about it when she read the note inside. "Hey, did I tell you that me and the guys had fun working on the set?"

"You do know that we aren't in the same movie….right? Yours in set in the future and mine is more dramatic. At least you got a little taste of Hollywood."

Eric wanted to hug her or kiss her or both and that was his intention until the slider opened he could hear Mel's voice. "Thanks for the dinner Mrs. Gorgeous." Mel was shaking Red's hand. "It was really nice meeting you Red. Jackie only had good things to say about you and one of them was that I needed to be on my best behavior."

Her manager was looking out into the darkness. "Oh cupcake….time to leave. We have an early flight."

Jackie sighed. She wanted to talk to Eric and tell him about her new plans and stay longer but Mel politely forced her hand. She stood up and gave Eric a hug. "I'll call you in a couple of days."

He mumbled with a frown, "It's not fair. You just got here." Jackie smiled sadly, "I know! I feel like Cinderella and my stepmother just told me it's midnight." Eric liked how the stars in the sky reflected in her big eyes. He reached behind his back and pulled the card from his pocket. "I got you something…but don't open it until the 14th okay?"

Jackie took the card and her heart beat a little faster. A Valentine's card? This was unexpected! She put her hand over her heart and crossed her fingers behind her back as she nodded her head, "I won't open it."

"Promise?" She nodded her head, "I promise." And then Mel caught her arm and turned her towards the waiting limo. "Sorry Eric but we really have to go and Jackie has six suitcases to pack. Why a little pipsqueak of a woman needs that many clothes….."

Kitty stepped forward and gave Jackie a hug and giggled when Mel winked at her. "Don't forget about me." Kitty waved with a blush, "I won't."

Red shook Mel's hand once again and replied, "Yeah….uh….thanks for the beer club. I'll be looking forward to it."

Eric could only watch as Jackie tucked the envelope into her pocket and climbed into the back of the limo taking a piece of his heart with her. Mel slid in the door and the car eased back out onto the street. Red smiled thinking about the free beer he would be getting in the next 12 months and Kitty sighed thinking how she could get some of that romance back into her husband.

Red turned on his heel. "Eric, get your friends out of my dining room and go home." He took Kitty by the hand. "I need to dance with my wife." Kitty almost swooned a second time that evening. "Oh Red! You _are_ romantic!" She pulled her husband's arm down so she could kiss him on the cheek. She looked at Eric, "You heard your father….go home!"

•*¨*• •*¨*

Jackie's fingers tapped the edges of the envelope and it felt fat or did she imagine it? Her name was written on the front with Eric's neat scrawl and she wanted to open it. She knew Mel was watching her with eyes half closed.

He smiled softly, "Love…I can see that curiosity is eating you alive. Just open the damn thing."

She grinned at his remark and carefully slid her index finger under the flap until she could pull out a tri-folded piece of paper. It was a Valentine's card with little cherubs shooting arrows at heart shaped balloons. The card was cute but it was the letter she was more interested in. She held her breath and began reading:

 _Dear Jackie_

 _I suppose I should start by wishing you a Happy Valentine's Day but instead, I want to thank you for being a friend. Thank you for opening my eyes to the world around me and thank you for listening to my relationship woes. I could not have gone through it without your support and your insistent barging into my life._

 _Since your first visit to Wisconsin last December, you made me question myself and what I thought about relationships. Not every person is meant to be married. Maybe some people are just meant to be really really good friends. I think now, that's what I had with Donna._

 _However, I can't get through the day without thinking: What would Jackie do? Would Jackie like this? In my room, I can still smell your perfume. My clothes you slept in, they are still hanging in my closet….they make me think of you._

 _How am I supposed to move on when all I can think of is you and how my life is better because of you? I want to say it's unfair that you inserted yourself into my house and exposed me to forces beyond comprehension, but I won't because it's made my life different. Better._

 _My heart is still fragile but I have a little happiness inside because you shook me, turned me upside down and made me a better person. In my mind, I see your face. On the television, I see your commercials – it makes me miss you. I miss your voice and your wisdom._

 _Come home soon again….won't you?_

 _Love Eric._

A fat tear fell on the letter and Jackie hastily brushed it away. A linen handkerchief appeared under her nose as Mel asked, "Was it sweet?"

She blew her nose and sniffed, "It was wonderful." She looked at her manager with watery eyes. "I want to start building the mall when we get home."

Mel nodded. "I could see this train wreck coming miles ago. Of course love, we'll take care of things when you get home."

Eric's letter touched her heart more than any script she had read. He was vulnerable yes, but he trusted her and he more than liked her and Jackie got those pitter patts Mel kept joking about. Jackie took a deep breath and folded the letter. This was so much better than a box of candy or bouquet of flowers – this was from his heart to hers.

But was this love?

Jackie really needed to know.

•*¨*• •*¨*


	21. Chapter 21 – Is This Love?

**Chapter 21 –** Is This Love?

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

 _My heart is still fragile but I have a little happiness inside because you shook me, turned me upside down and made me a better person. In my mind, I see your face. On the television, I see your commercials – it makes me miss you. I miss your voice and your wisdom._

 _Come home soon again….won't you?_

 _Love Eric._

•*¨*• •*¨*

Valentine's Day. Jackie's hand fell as she tipped her head and sighed quietly surrounded by dozens of beautiful flowers and boxes of candy from admiring fans. All the sweet smells and sugary treats were no match for the innocent letter she had read over and over again until it was wrinkled, folded, unfolded, tattered and stained with happy tears.

She remembered Mel's wise words, _"….if you miss them when they're gone and you can still live your life when they are away…I think you have a pending relationship_." She did miss Eric.

He did file for the divorce.

He did remove his wedding ring.

The signs were all there.

Right?

Jackie leaned her head back against the sofa and closed her eyes imagining what a real date with Eric would be like. She truly had no clue because she had been initiating all of their 'encounters' since landing in his sad little house back in December.

Would he take her dancing?

Would there be moonlit strolls through the park?

Maybe a quiet dinner with soft music in the background?

Would he display her on his arm like she was bright jewel… or…would he kiss her until she was breathless? With butterflies in her stomach, Jackie picked up the bright green telephone to make a long distance call.

•*¨*• •*¨*

Eric groaned as the bottom of the box burst and all of his new comic books splattered on the garage floor. Fez chuckled lightly and added his two cents worth. "Eric….they make this thing call packing tape….see this in my hand? You should use it." Fez held out the roller with the adhesive tape towards his friend's hand.

Eric shook his head, "Nah, it would have been _nice_ if you told me about it BEFORE I dropped my investment. Luckily, everything is in a plastic sheath so there's no damage."

"So we're really moving?" Fez ventured to ask.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, a while ago I talked to this guy at work and his wife is a realtor….he says lots of families are looking in this area because it's close to shopping and North Point Place Elementary. I have an appointment at the end of the week to look at two town-homes that just went on the market." Eric felt a sense of pride at making such an adult decision without conferring with his folks or Donna.

Fez lifted a brow and broached the question he had been dying to ask, "A bigger garage for the fan club….does that mean I get a room in your house so I can move too?"

Eric blinked. "What?"

Fez shrugged, "I mean I'm here more than anywhere else….ayiiiii…..everybody likes to hang out at Eric's house. I'll be real clean." He promised.

"First, ew…you'll be real clean? And second, no, you aren't going to live with me." Eric wanted this new home to be his. He wanted to decorate it and put up the Christmas ornaments and get his own barbecue grill. There would be a swimming pool for summer parties and he was finally going to be happy dammit!

"Sorry Fez, but you'll still have to live in your own apartment and I promised Jackie that she could rent my garage until June so….."

Fez sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I tried." He paused and turned his head towards the garage door. "I think your phone is ringing."

•*¨*• •*¨*

Eric ran to the ringing telephone and snagged the receiver at the just the last minute. "Hello!" he answered happily waiting for Jackie's response to his Valentine's Day card.

"Eric. What the hell! You couldn't help my parents get identification to get me out of this hellhole? I've been stuck here for almost a month and you do nothing?"

Eric held the telephone receiver away from his ear and exhaled. When he caught his breath he replied, "Hello Donna. Didn't you get the news? I signed the divorce papers. You're free."

There was a pause and Donna's voice came back over the phone. "Sorry. Eric, I'm sorry if I was rude."

Eric decided to listen and let Donna do all the talking – he knew that unnerved her. She continued, "It's just my mom and dad….they can't do anything right. They were upset because I didn't tell them that we were ending the marriage." She waited for a reply but there was nothing on the other end so she kept talking. "My high school yearbook picture would have sufficed if they had that….do you still have yours? Could they borrow it?"

Eric walked to the fridge and pulled out a cola. He popped the top, waited for the "kushhhh" noise and took a long swallow before replying, "Nope."

In Baku, Donna sat down on the three legged stool in the hallway beside the telephone. That was when she remembered tossing Eric's copy since there really wasn't a need for a married couple to have two copies of the same book…..Eric was a little peeved when she did that.

"Eric are you there?"

"I'm here. Look Donna, I really can't help you. I advised your parents to go to our government and start there. You left nothing here so….really, I can't help you."

Donna sighed, "You're pissed. I can tell. Did Jackie tell you about _us_?"

" _Us_? There is no _us_ Donna. I signed off on that paperwork like you wanted. Look, I'm in the middle of something and I would have liked to have talked to you a  couple of weeks ago, but as a courtesy, I'll follow through with Bob and make sure he checks with Point Place High to get a replacement copy."

Donna wrapped her index finger around the telephone cord, "Thanks Eric." _He didn't know_. "Anything you can do….it would be a big help. Really."

Eric could feel a twitch in his left eyelid and he really didn't want to be talking to Donna any longer than was necessary. Her voice was ruining his happy spirit. "Hey, you have a great day in Baku and when you get back…. _maybe_ you can stop by."

Donna was on the verge of saying good bye but all she had was the dial tone. She truly was all alone now.

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

Eric finished sorting his boxes, called for a pizza delivery, fed Fez and sent him home before promptly collapsing into bed. The office was getting busy, some company was requesting soil samples and arranging for bids on plumbing for the parking lot across the street from the Point Place mall. Must be some huge business park springing up in this growing town. Eric didn't really care, he had set his future sights on something better.

The shrill ring of the bedside phone made him smile. This time he knew exactly who was calling and why. Hell, he even let it ring longer than usual. When he finally answered, he greeted the caller with "I didn't get you flowers because they die too soon."

A happy voice answered, "No, you gave me something better and you are welcome."

Eric pulled down the comforter and slid into bed, using one hand to prop his pillow against the headboard. "C'mon, every girls wants flowers on V-Day."

Jackie answered, "Oh, I got flowers. Tons of flowers from well-meaning people, but I got your heart….don't I?"

Eric covered his chest with the palm of his hand. "You little witch….you cast your damned spell on me and now all I can think about is you."

She giggled, "I know that is only partially true, but I really wanted to tell you that your letter meant the world to me. Somehow you know what's important and I miss that."

"When are you coming back?" Eric ventured to ask. "I'm looking at a couple of townhouses on Friday….." He let the invitation hang in the air.

"If someone can pick me up from the airport ….I think I can help you in your housing quest….I know a lot about what you need."

"How….." Eric stopped asking the question he already knew the answer to; Jackie had been to his _Married-with-Donna_ home and recognized exactly what was lacking. "I'll be waiting. Call me with your flight number."

•*¨*• •*¨*

Reggie was finally yielding in his pursuit of learning more about Eric's personal life and actually getting back to the job at hand. He tossed a packet of papers onto Eric's desk. "That new company, BD & A are requesting bids on that land in the 700 block off Main. Something big is going up and Kathleen Warner said the typing pool is deluged in permits."

Eric yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "Well man, I'll let you take lead on this one…I'm taking a Personal Day tomorrow and Friday."

Reggie perched his hip on the edge of Eric's desk. Lifting a brow he asked, "Anything you want to share?"

Eric smirked, "As if I'd tell you."

Reggie slapped his thigh, "I knew it! You ARE dating a celebrity and don't have the stones to admit it. Forman, really…..sometimes the best part of my job is this sad little swivel chair." Now Reggie was pleading, "C'mon man, bring her to the office….let's do lunch….quit leaving your coworkers in the dark."

Laughing, Eric pushed at Reggie's leg and replied, "Dream on man. She's my friend and she's coming to town helping me on a….. _project_."

"Damn. Well at least give me the winning Lottery numbers because you are the luckiest guy I know!"

Watching Reggie walked back to his cube, Eric pondered on his coworker's statement. Yeah, he was pretty much lucky these days. Next time he saw his ex-wife, he would have to thank her for that!

•*¨*• •*¨*

A big floppy hat covered a short blonde pixie cut wig and dark washed denim coveralls did not disguise the midget's appearance at all. Eric could have picked Jackie Burkhart out of any crowd, no matter how she tried to camouflage herself. She saw him waiting at the luggage carousel and lunged straight in for a hug.

He returned the hug and kissed the soft cheek that was presented to him. She whispered, "That's the last time I travel Coach!"

Eric laughed, grabbed her hand and tugged Jackie towards the suitcases that were traveling around the carousel. There were only two Samsonite cases in the color pink so Eric surmised that was what he was looking for. Jackie just held his large hand and smiled at the fact that no one recognized her nor did they think that the tall man and short woman were anything out of the ordinary.

It felt good to be normal.

She led the way to the car park as Eric struggled with the heavy bags. "How in the hell did you get these on the plane? They weigh a ton." Eric complained as he nearly ran to keep up with her.

Jackie turned around and walked backwards as she replied, "It is a-maz-ing what a $20 tip will do these days." She smiled and pirouetted as the air terminal doors slid open and promptly left them on the sidewalk. "Where did you park?"

Using his head, Eric motioned towards the garage. "Do you want to stay here and watch your luggage while I get my car or should I risk a hernia and we go together?"

Jackie giggled. "Really, they're not that heavy."

Eric lifted a brow and grumbled, "Okay, you carry them."

She laughed a wrapped her hand around his bicep. "Look how strong you are! How about I wait here….you _run_ to the car and hope nobody recognizes me."

Eric momentarily forgot about her celebrity status and groaned. "I usually only run for Kelso, but for you I'll make an exception."

Her bright smile was all the reward Eric needed. "I'll be right back. Don't go flirting with the ordinary folks while I'm gone."

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

As was the norm, Jackie flew into Eric's room and claimed the bed. "I see you have been taking care of the bedding Eric. I'm impressed."

Eric dragged the second piece of luggage into his bedroom and let it fall to the floor. "Well, if you want to be _impressed_ …you should try sleeping on the leather sofa…."

She smiled, her legs dangling over the coverlet. "So…..we're looking at town houses tomorrow?"

Eric sat on the edge of the mattress and replied, "Yep. I took a couple of days off so I could work with the realtor and make the appointments. I'm counting on you to make sure I get a good deal. You know, like you did with Donna's watch?"

Jackie remembered taking Eric shopping a she did indeed get a great price for the watch at the jewelers. Hey, she was a Burkhart – it was in her genes! "So, speaking of Donna…."

Eric exhaled and fell back onto the mattress. "I didn't tell you, did I?"

Jackie lay back until she was looking at the cracked ceiling. "Tell me what?"

"I finally talked with Donna on the phone." Eric admitted.

Jackie bit her lip. _Did she tell Eric about Germany or let it go?_ "So….how is she?"

Eric turned his head to the left and looked at her warm smile, "Apparently Donna is no longer in Prague…she's in Baku and has been since January."

Jackie smiled back. Eric had the nicest green eyes. "Why Baku?"

He shrugged, "All I know came from Bob and Midge and from reading the newspapers. I guess she was covering a story about some people that were fighting communism…not exactly sure on the topic here, but there was a riot, she got some cuts and bumps and lost her passport and belongings."

With some concern, Jackie asked, "But she's okay otherwise? What about Anna Cantana?"

Eric shrugged, "I think they said she's still missing but, Donna is stuck at the Embassy until Midge and Bob can get two forms of identification to get a replacement passport."

Jackie rolled on her side and rested on her elbow. "So why did Donna call you? I mean she hadn't called you since Christmas…right?"

He sighed, "It actually goes back a few days. Bob and Midge came over asking for Donna's driver's license, which I didn't have, and then I had to explain to them about the divorce. They were completely blindsided. Later, I felt bad that their own daughter never told them."

Jackie liked Bob Pinciotti and felt that was extremely rude for Donna to have left out a little detail like, _"Oh Dad, I'm getting a divorce so I can go to Europe and write a story."_ Okay, maybe that was a little harsh but…..

Eric still had some unresolved feelings about the telephone call from Baku. "So any ways, she calls me all pissed off because I wouldn't help her parents. I explained that I did all I could do and since she took all of her stuff with her…well, I can't give what I don't have."

Jackie touched Eric's cheek tenderly. She wouldn't confuse him by bringing up Germany so she just smiled. "You did the best you could. All that you could."

His brow furrowed a bit and Eric agreed. "Yeah I did." He sat up. "Thanks Jackie, you made me feel a whole bunch better about that whole conversation."

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

" _Eric. What the hell! You couldn't help my parents get me identification to get me out of this hellhole? I've been stuck here for almost a month and you do nothing?"_

 _Eric held the telephone receiver away from his ear and exhaled. When he caught his breath her replied, "Hello Donna. Didn't you get the news? I signed the divorce papers. You're free."_

Donna sat on the cot in her tiny room and reread a few pages of the _Adalat_ , a daily publication by the New Azerbaijan Party. Some of the words in the articles seemed familiar, but all Donna wanted to see was the photos again…her eyes scanning for pictures of Anna in one of the many crowds. She could swear she saw Henrik, but no Anna.

She was free and still she was not free. Free from the bondage's of marriage maybe, okay, perhaps Eric wasn't the worst person to be married to…..yet, Donna could feel a sense of blossoming when she was with Anna. Nothing was ever the same, she was not the same person she was a year ago. But here she was in the Embassy, not free to leave. Not free to walk the streets. Not free to go home.

She sat on the three legged stool and waited.

Waited for her parents to send the package.

Waited for Anna to be found.

Waited for freedom.

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

Eric couldn't ever remember drinking cheap wine on a Wednesday night and not feeling horrible the next morning. Granted he was still on the sofa, fully clothed and Jackie had left a dainty little drool spot on his shirt as she snored softly. What time did he pass out?

Nature called and Eric tried to gently extricate himself from being Jackie's pillow but her small hand fell into his lap causing Eric to suck in a breath and hold it. He bit his lip and moved his hips carefully to the right and her hand fell on to the sofa cushion. Eric exhaled slowly. _That was close!_

He quietly started a pot of coffee brewing and headed to the bathroom.

The aroma of morning coffee was like an exquisite perfume. Jackie smiled with closed eyes. Her neck was sore but she slept wonderfully. She could hear Eric washing his hands from the bathroom as she slowly stretched, working out the kinks and yawned. _Why was she on the couch?_ There was a nice bed she could have slept in!

Pulling her hair over one shoulder, Jackie raked her fingers through the knots and tangles. She could feel something caked on the sides of her mouth and realized she had dried drool. Ugh! Eric probably got grossed out when he saw that! Standing up, Jackie padded to the small kitchen and looked through the cupboards until she found a couple of mismatched coffee cups. Donna really did take everything!

Quickly rinsing her face in the sink, she patted her skin dry with a paper town and poured two cups of coffee and carried them to the living room. Looking around the room in the light of day, Jackie surmised that Eric could pretty much pack up all he owned into one U-Haul truck. The interior was so bare it was almost embarrassing!

The bathroom door opened and Eric saw Jackie was already awake and there was a cup of coffee for him on the table. That actually touched his heart in a way he didn't think possible. _Did Donna ever pour coffee for him in the latter years of their marriage?_ He couldn't remember and it wasn't important any more. He sat down. "Thank you."

Eric sat there and sipped the coffee and while it may not have been a big deal to his little movie star, just sitting there in the morning light and with the music of a quiet house was more intimate than he would have thought.

Jackie's eyes looked bemused, "Why are you thanking me?"

He smiled and placed both hands on either side of her face. Jackie's eyes softened and she mumbled, "Never mind. You're welcome."

Eric leaned forward and dropped a soft kiss on the corner of her coffee flavored lips. "You are adorable but we have things to do today…."

She tried to look unimpressed, but Eric actually changed the subject nicely and she did want to be the first to take a hot shower. She patted his cheek and smiled, "Enjoy the coffee…I'll be ready in a bit."

Eric watched his friend waltz away and he couldn't help but smile. How many days were left until his divorce was final? He needed to look at the calendar again. _There was something here_. Well, something special besides the dried drool on shirt.

Eric's life was changing for the better and he was ready to explore a "what if" scenario with one Miss Jackie Burkhart!

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•. ¸¸


	22. Chapter 22 – What If?

**Chapter 22** – What If?

* * *

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

She shampooed her hair with the bargain brand shampoo Eric had on the edge of the tub. Jackie's soft fingers could feel the harsh detergents in the viscous liquid as she lathered. "Ew," was all she could utter. She needed to find a salon or get some good shampoo because her lovely locks were in danger of looking dull and drab.

When the water ran tepid, Jackie turned off the shower and reached blindly for the towel bar and the towel that should have been there. _Okay, invisible towel….where are you?_ Jackie parted the shower curtain to find nothing. Just an empty rod. Damn.

Eric almost spilled his coffee when he heard his name shouted from the bathroom door. "Eric!" He set his cup on the table and strode over to the door. "Jackie?"

"Open the damn door so I don't have to yell!" Jackie ordered, "I can't strain my voice….I have some commercial voice-overs next week."

He slowly opened the bathroom door to see a wet brunette head peering out from the plastic curtains. "What's the emergency?"

A wet bare arm pointed to the towel rack, "Don't you keep an extra towel out so people can… you know, dry their hands?"

He smirked, "I usually do unless it's laundry day and since I wasn't expecting company to be using the shower….I'll get you a clean towel."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "I'm dripping wet here…." _Did she have to remind him?_

Blinking, Eric woke up from a momentary daydream. "Oh…towel…right!" The door shut and was reopened seconds later with a clean but threadbare towel. The poor piece of fabric looked like it had seen better days. She sighed, "Only one? I mean I have wet hair too."

Eric held up his index finger, "Can you use a clean tee shirt?"

Jackie gave the smallest inclination of her head and looked into his eyes to make sure he was serious. "Really? You substitute a tee shirt for a clean towel?"

Eric faked a hurt expression, put his hand over his heart and replied, "Ouch. You wound me with my inexperience at laundry."

Jackie laughed and reached for the sad towel and wrapped it around her body. She stepped through the shower curtains and into a fantasy for Eric. A hot steaming celebrity in his bathroom…..yowza! Her hand was held out waiting for the T-shirt.

"Oh yeah….hang on a second." Eric flew to the bedroom closet and grabbed a plain white shirt and hurried back to the bathroom. "Here's for your hair."

A slim arm reached out and snagged it from his hands and the bathroom door was closed with a naked foot. That was more flesh than Eric had seen in months!

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

Eric parked at the curb across the street from the For Sale sign. He looked out the window and noticed the inactivity of a Thursday morning. The street was lined with trash cans yet still looked tidy. The two story homes were neat and cookie cutter perfect. Eric looked at Jackie, "I'm not sure about this."

She leaned over his lap and looked out the window at the dove grey condominium with white trim. "Eric, you're not buying this one…it's probably out of your price range….we're just going to look. It's an Open House….we can walk through it and see what you like and don't like."

Eric looked skeptical. "I've heard talk about HOA fees being as high as a house payment."

Jackie frowned, "Who would tell you that home owner association fees were expensive? That's ridiculous. Why would someone buy a home and pay double the money?"

"Uh…this guy I work with….Reggie….he said his association fees were the same as his house payment."

Jackie scoffed, "Well, I would have to say that maybe Mr. Reggie took out a second mortgage and is lying to you."

Eric moved the brunette curtain of hair from his face and looked at the nice house. Yeah, it would be Reg that would be telling tall tales. "Okay. I'm ready."

Jackie grinned and moved back to her seat clapping. "Goodie! This is so much fun. I'll ask all the questions okay?"

Eric shrugged. "What if I have a question?"

Jackie looked at him like he was speaking gibberish. "I've been through walk-throughs before. I know exactly what they are going to show you and what they don't want you to notice. Don't you trust me?"

Eric shrugged again, "Well, still….what if I have a question? I mean, I'm the one that's going to be making a new house payment."

Jackie relented and sat back. "Okay, sure. If you don't trust your new best friend…." she placed her hand on his thigh and drummed her fingers. She could hear the quick inhale and smiled, "Alright, if you have a question for the realtor just ask it. I won't judge you."

Eric's voice went up a couple of octaves, "Thank you and if you are done….can you remove your hand….please?"

Jackie's laugh was carefree and she scooted over to open her door. "See you on the sidewalk."

Eric released his breath. Jackie didn't play nice and now he was going to be thinking about how close her hand was to his…he needed to think about house hunting - not thinking about Jackie Burkhart!

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

Thelma _…._ Queen of Realtors clad in a pink polyester skirt and matching jacket, opened the door just as the couple approached the first small step. "Oh! Welcome! Come in and see this beautiful home. It's only been on the market for two days! It's a three bedroom, two and one half bath with a community pool." Thelma was already turning circles in the middle of the carpeted living room like Vanna White with the letter "e" on Wheel of Fortune.

Eric stepped in first and was amazed at the fresh smelling paint and the intensely white carpet. _Who would have a white carpet?_ He walked behind Thelma as she gestured towards the small kitchen that opened onto the dining area with a counter-top "breakfast bar". Eric smiled – breakfast bar sounded so cool.

Thelma pulled on the vinyl horizontal blinds which gave a peek at the tiny fenced in backyard. _Not enough grass to need mowing and yet a few potted plants to make it seem festive._ Eric liked that! Suddenly, Thelma was moving upstairs in her sturdy pink pumps and the pink polyester skirt. Eric was running to keep up as the woman talked non-stop.

 **(** **)***

Jackie walked into the condo after Eric and instantly her delicate nostrils were assailed by the dump truck load of Estee Lauder perfume the heavily bouffant headed realtor bathed in. The freshly shampooed carpeting had an underlying hint of animal urine. She closed her eyes and tried not to sneeze at the scent of the dusty blinds. _How could Eric not see what she was seeing and smelling?_

The stylish Corian counter top had scratches and some chips that were ineffectively sanded over. The appliances were at least ten years old and left the kitchen wanting for a new facelift. Jackie was dismayed at the under watered potted plants that sat wilting in the morning sunshine. She really didn't even care to see what lie on the second floor when the first floor was so dismal.

Instead of being a party pooper, Jackie perched on the clean edge of a bar stool and waited for the cacophony voiced realtor to bring Eric downstairs.

 **(** **)***

Thelma's discordant voice reverberated down the stair case as she embellished the wonders of having a half bath on the first floor. "You certainly wouldn't want to eat something bad and then have to run for the stairs now would you?" She overdramatically winked at Eric like it was a private joke between the realtor and the potential buyer.

Jackie rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "How was the upstairs….Eric?"

He turned and smiled at his friend. "There are two large bedrooms and the master bedroom has its own bathroom." He said excitedly, "….and the third bedroom is smaller…like for an office!"

"Oh." Jackie replied uninterested. She hated this house and just wanted to run back to Eric's car. "Do you mind if I step outside for a minute?"

Thelma whirled around and her eyes widened and she pointed a finger at Jackie. "I know you!"

Eric stepped in between the realtor and the actress. "You know her? What movie did you see?"

Thelma frowned her overtweezed brows, "Movie? I don't know about any movie. You're the Burkhart girl! Your parents were big donors at my daughter's girl scout jamboree….that is until your dad went to prison."

Eric could see this conversation was going to explode nuclear warfare style if he didn't get the bristling Burkhart away from Thelma immediately. He put a hand around Jackie's slim arm and led her towards the door. "Thanks for the showing Thelma! I may be back later!"

Jackie was still huffing and prickling with anger as she stomped her way to Eric's car. The nerve of that woman bringing up her father's bad judgement! It was uncalled for and something that she forgot which now loomed over her like an dark shadow – people would remember what her father had done. Angry flashing eyes looked at Eric as if this was his fault but he only smiled.

"You look adorable when you're pissed off." He said simply.

Jackie wasn't expecting that statement either. Eric effectively put out the fire with a wet blanket. Jackie chuckled. "I guess I wasn't ready for that kind of notoriety yet."

Eric swung an arm over her shoulders, "Kid….in this town they are going to remember you as the Cheese Maiden and for every _indiscretion_ your parents ever had. For example, your mom and Bob Pinciotti…"

"Stop!" Jackie held up a hand, "I get it. My popularity here is not because of my work."

Eric gave her a gentle hug. " _What if_ …we go sit in a coffee shop and just hang out for a while."

Jackie hugged him back, " _What if_ ….I said yes?"

He smiled. "I'd say I'm a pretty lucky guy!"

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

She gestured with her French fry, "Why would you have white carpeting in Wisconsin? I mean it snows at least five months of the year and who needs that coming into your living room….really!" Jackie bit the end of the fry to punctuate her point.

Eric sipped his drink. "Well, you're right about the carpet. I mean I'd rather have the carpet in the bedrooms. Look at my parents' house. They have linoleum in front of the door and then you step down into the carpet….well, actually everyone comes in through the kitchen but I know what you mean."

"It's not that I didn't like the house Eric, it's just it had a bad smell." Jackie confessed.

Eric frowned, "It stunk?"

Jackie nodded and pinched a pickle from her hamburger. "If you could dodge all that perfume Thelma was wearing then you would notice that they didn't clean the carpet well, there was dust everywhere and it smelled like an animal had peed in the dining room."

He lifted a brow. "You got all that from your 25 second walk in to the room?"

Jackie gestured with an open palm, "What can I tell you? My nose is experienced. I've smelled a lot of things in the last ten years."

Eric had never heard of an experienced nose before – that was new. "So like if I was wearing a different kind of cologne….you'd know what it was?"

She smiled, "Quite possibly, but your changing the subject. I don't think that was the best Open House we could have gone to. Remember, you never buy the first car you drive."

 _Did that tidbit of wisdom go for marriages also?_ Eric thought there was something quite astute in that statement. "Okay, since I didn't get to ask any questions to the realtor, I'll ask you."

Jackie sat up straight and wiped her fingers on the paper towel, "Ask away."

"The backyard. I liked that it wouldn't have to be mowed." Eric confessed. "What did you think about it.?"

Jackie shrugged her petite shoulders. "It wasn't very large. I mean don't you want something that you can use for a party? Maybe an umbrella table…some chairs…a hibachi? Some baby palm trees? I mean I couldn't even put a lounge chair out there for a tan!"

"Well, lounge chairs are for the swimming pool area." Eric replied smartly.

Jackie leveled an _are-you-kidding-me_ stare at him. "Yeah? Well I don't always use a bathing suit so I don't think I'd want to be working on my tan out by the community pool. Ew!"

He swallowed hard, and replied, "Of course not!" He'd forgotten that it was a celebrity he was talking too – they did everything better! "Okay, what about the breakfast bar thing?"

She smiled, "That was actually nice. Someone could sit and drink coffee while the other person was in the kitchen making her some pancakes."

Eric took the bait, "But how do you know I make good pancakes?"

Jackie laughed lightly, "How do you know I'd eat them?"

The flirty banter continued between the pair until their lunch was done. Eric didn't really want to leave the small diner, he loved that he could spend time with Jackie just talking about normal things and the consequence of her stardom wasn't bringing any unwanted attention. He had all of Jackie's attention and it was like a breath of fresh air.

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

"Well Jackie, it is certainly nice seeing you again." Kitty smiled. "How is your manager?"

Jackie sat down at the kitchen table and sighed inwardly. This was what she wanted. The smells of leftover cooking. The feeling of a lived in home. A place that was full of love. "Mel's fine and he won't stop talking about your casserole."

Kitty looked at Red, "See? Someone actually does love casseroles."

Red looked over the top of his sports page and replied, "I didn't say I hated it….I said how come we are eating so many?"

Jackie was charmed by the Forman's light teasing. Kitty winked at Jackie as she replied to her husband, "We would eat less casseroles if I could get some wiggle room in the budget for a roast once in a while. Less beer….more beef."

Eric looked at his mother. "Do you need some money mom?"

Red put down his newspaper. "We don't need your money son. Hell, this isn't even a real conversation. Who talks about food?"

Kitty responded with, "Most normal people Red. Besides, Eric and Jackie aren't here for dinner are they?"

Jackie perked up, "No….I've been helping Eric with house hunting."

Red's brow furrowed. "What's wrong with the house you live in now?"

Eric shrugged, "There's nothing wrong with the house itself Dad. It just isn't where I want to spend the rest of my life. Donna's moved on and the divorce is final in May….I want my own place."

Kitty folded a kitchen towel and set it on the counter top. "You could always move back home…."

"No! God no!" Eric said in shock and then realized he had probably hurt his mother's feelings. "It's not that. I'm moving on Mom. I'm making my own future." He looked over at Jackie and smiled.

She smiled back, "He's got a good start Mrs. Forman. We saw three homes today and they are all still in Point Place."

Red pursed his lips before stating the obvious, "So we'll still be seeing you on a regular basis for dinner I take it."

Kitty smiled. "I hope so. It's not like anybody else comes by regularly…except for Steven and Fez and of course Michael Kelso."

Red lifted a brow, "There you have it Kitty. Get rid of the Kelso kid and we would have more beef."

She shook her head sadly, "Red….sometimes you are impossible!"

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

Jackie was snuggled on the sofa with a soft blanket covering her legs. Eric was making a couple mugs of Suisse Mocha and talking from the kitchen. "I think I liked the second house the best. Having the master bedroom at the back made it more private. The front bedroom looked right over the street."

Jackie concurred. "Well that could be your office or a nursery…." Eric was in the process of setting the cups on the table while she was talking and "….. _or a nursery_ …" caused him to spill mocha on the coffee table.

"Whoa! Did you burn yourself?" Jackie was up in an instant running to the kitchen to get some paper towels. She handed one to Eric to wipe his hand and she used the other to catch the liquid before it rolled off onto the floor.

"No. It wasn't that hot." He admitted. "I think I was a little startled."

Jackie took the dirty towels and carried them to the trash can. "Startled?" She walked back to the living room and took her perch back on the couch. Eric sat down next to her and rubbed his reddened skin.

"What you said."

Confused, she inquired, "What did I say?"

"About the nursery." Eric responded.

Jackie seemed confused but then she remembered. "Sorry. I forgot. No kids. I always saw you having children."

Ruefully, Eric exhaled, "Me too."

Jackie scooched over. "You still can you know."

Eric looked at Jackie like she was a little bit of crazy. "At my age? By the time I have a kid and he or she is my age…I'll be….well, I'll be old!"

"Well, I plan on having kids one day even if I have to adopt." Jackie confessed. "When I visit my charities and see so many little kids that don't have parents…it makes me feel sad. I spent a lot of time alone growing up but at least I had Maria….these kids have no one. If you could see the little faces light up when someone gives them attention…Eric, you would be a great single parent, I know it!"

Eric put a hand on the excited brunette's arm. "Hold up. I know nothing about kids and I'd like to try and have my own from day one so if the kid gets screwed up…well I know it's because of something I did." Then the reality of the conversation hit him hard. "You know something? Donna and I never even talked this much about a family. It's weird but it is easy to talk to you about it."

"So Donna wasn't really into the whole family idea?" Jackie queried.

He shook his head. "I think she tried for a year…just so I would quit talking about it and then when she found out she couldn't….well that pretty much answered our questions about carrying on the Forman name."

Jackie frowned and gave Eric a little hug. "That is so sad! But think – in May, you can start over! You can have a family and a new house and your new business."

Eric smiled. "How it that you always make me feel good about myself."

Jackie leaned closer and replied in a low tone. " _What if_ I told you it was _Jackie Magic_?" Her breathy voice coasted over the skin of his cheek as she pressed a kiss on his lips. A little promise that his future was not over and might only just be starting?

Eric swallowed hard and could only think, " _What if_?"

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***


	23. Chapter 23 – Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 23** – Home Sweet Home

* * *

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

 _ **April**_

Kelso huffed his way to the finish line and promptly collapsed on the track. A Charlie horse in his foot was curling his toes painfully in his new running shoes. Fez dropped to his knees with a Styrofoam cup of water. "Drink this."

Instead, Kelso splashed his face with the water and panted. "I'm dying."

Eric trotted across the field with his stop watch in hand. "Hey man, you did that lap in 8 minutes! You ran a quarter mile in eight minutes!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Kelso rose up on his elbows with a big grin. "Really? How many more laps until I can win the 5k run in May?"

Eric counted on his fingers. Four laps equaled a mile so converting feet to metric… he smiled because it turned out that High School math DID come in handy. "That's about 3 miles so you'd have to run about 12 laps or more."

Kelso flopped back on the ground. "Eight minutes times twelve? What is that? Like two hours? I'll never make it."

Steven Hyde strode over from the bleachers. "Don't get all whiny ass now Kelso. Look, you _ran_. I told Forman that I thought you'd be crawling after the first turn…but you didn't. Hyde crouched down and gave his old friend a slug in the bicep. "So now you stink like a big sweaty dog…hit the shower and I'll give you a ride to Betsy's."

Hyde looked at Eric. "What are you doing this afternoon man?"

Eric looked at Fez, "I'm busy. The moving van is coming after 1:00 and I'm cleaning up the old house while Fez is settling the garage in the new house."

Hyde lifted a brow, "No regrets?"

Eric smiled. "No regrets. It's like I'm getting a do-over and this time I'm doing it right."

Fez moaned, "Doooiinnnnggg it. Don't say that. I miss doing it."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Man, don't go there again. Remember? We had this talk?

Shaking his head sadly, Fez replied, "Sorry. " Using his skinny arms, Fez helped Kelso to his feet. "Just think Kelso….in a few weeks we can all go to the House of Mouses! They have stores and stores of candy!"

Kelso grinned, "They have Space Mountain! I can finally be the astronaut I was meant to be."

Hyde turned his attention to Eric. "So _how_ did you get the money to buy this new condo so easy? What I heard, it's been pretty difficult to sell property these days."

Eric shrugged. "Tina, my realtor said my current house was in a prime location and she had three buyers already lined up. I took the best bid and used the money to pay for the condo. All the extra dough will be for those stupid home owner fees."

Hyde scratched his chin. "So…Jackie didn't have a hand in getting all this selling and buying done for you?"

Eric wondered what Hyde was really implying. "No. I did this on my own. I took care of the escrow, the closing costs….Jackie wasn't involved in anything except for helping me decide which one to choose. She has good taste."

Hyde shrugged, "Well I'm asking because she's been out here almost every weekend. Do you know how much plane tickets cost? She's spending a lot of her own money to hang out with you and what is she getting out of this?"

That small question sniggled in the back of Eric's mind for the rest of the day.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•. ¸¸

Donna heard a series of small raps on her door. Rising from the cot, she padded across the cool floor and opened the door to find one of the Embassy employees standing in the hallway. He had a manila envelope addressed to her. The envelope was dropped in her hand and the employee quickly walked away.

Curious, Donna clicked on the small lamp and sat at the desk by the window where the sun was just making her morning announcement. Yawning, Donna ripped the envelope open and was delighted to see a Passport book fall out. _Her parents came through!_ There was no picture so she assumed that would happen today, but the rest of the book had all the government required information. _She could finally go home._

She spent some time watching the sun come up over the horizon and realized this may very well be one of her last mornings in Baku. Thank God! They still hadn't found Anna and Henrik said to keep fingers crossed. No unidentified bodies had been recovered so there was still a good chance Anna might be fine.

Donna hoped that was the case but still, she was eager to go home and finish writing her book on the journey and personal discoveries. It had been real. Some of it had even been fun, but it hadn't been _real fun_ at all.

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

Eric was signing off some paperwork when Reggie and Kathleen stopped by his desk. "Forman, hey we got some inside news."

Eric set down his Bic pen and swiveled around. "What inside news?"

Kathleen was smiling. "You know that big project? BD & A? They are doing a Ground Breaking ceremony tomorrow morning. The City employees are invited and there will be coffee and donuts."

Reggie grinned, "You know I never pass up a free donut."

Eric wanted to roll his eyes. Reggie never passed up a free anything. "I don't know guys. I have a lot of work and that presentation for the budget after lunch."

Kathleen put a hand on Eric's arm. "C'mon. Be a team player. We won't stay long and how often are we invited to see the other side of what we do? I mean we approved permits for everything from digging sewers to drilling for groundwater. If they are going to request dynamite to explode part of the land, then I want to know what they're building."

Eric had forgotten that he approved a permit for explosives. Not a massive amount but significant enough that he had to get his manager to second approve it. "Sure…I'll go, but I have to be back for that presentation."

Reggie gave Eric two thumbs up. "You'll be back if I have to drive you myself!"

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

Eric loved his new drive home. The route was different, the landmarks were memorable and he loved his new two story condo. Granted he'd only lived it in for less than a week, and most of his belongings were still in boxes…it was like he was granted a reprieve for the last ten years. Eric pulled into the driveway, just as a delivery van was leaving. Did the fan club drop off more crap? The garage was already filled to the brim with Jackie Burkhart Backpacks.

Fez waved and was grinning so Eric parked in the driveway and walked into the two car garage. "Does she ever not get deliveries?" he asked amazed. Still there was a slight delineation between the Forman Collectible side of the garage and the overwhelming pile of boxes that Fez was unpacking.

Fez was still grinning. "There's a surprise for you inside."

Eric lifted a brow. "You didn't rearrange my furniture again…did you? I swear, I'm going to trip over something one of these days."

Fez scoffed, "No, and I only moved your furniture three times…it looked tacky the way you had it and the sun was going to fade your Barcalounger. Besides, it's a different kind of surprise."

Eric sighed and just thought about taking off his shoes and mellowing out with a cold beer and a view of his colorful patio. The leather loafers were kicked off as soon as he passed the busy laundry room. _Fez was washing clothes?_ He swept into the kitchen and opened the nearly bare refrigerator shocked to find it was stocked with food. Where was the six pack that sat lonely on the second rack this morning? Fez was a busy guy today.

Found the beer, popped the top and Eric dropped himself onto the leather sofa. It was good to be home. A radio was playing some horrible pop song on the second floor and Eric needed to remind himself to tell Fez to stay out of the bedrooms. Closing his eyes, he sighed with pleasure and relaxed. He was home.

His eyes were closed for quite possibly only 5 minutes when he became aware that the horrible pop song wasn't coming from the radio – it was Jackie Burkhart singing on the second floor. He smiled and ran up the carpeted stair and stopped short of a heart attack at the master bedroom door.

"Hi Eric." She smiled. "How was work?" Jackie was tucking a sheet under the mattress of a huge mattress.

He was speechless. "What have you done?"

Jackie proudly displayed the new California King bed with a massive headboard. "Egyptian cotton sheets…so soft."

Eric was flummoxed. "You bought me a bed?"

Jackie shrugged, "Well, you didn't expect me to sleep on that old nasty one did you? I put that in the second bedroom. I mean that was Donna's bed…."

Still confused, Eric hugged her and then gently scolded his friend. "Jackie. You can't keep buying me things. Some of this stuff I have to do for myself." He sat down on the edge of the mattress and had to admit it did feel good. He reached for her hands and pulled her towards him.

Jackie was looking at him with dark eyes that did crazy things to his stomach. _Damn butterflies._ "What I mean to say is that while I appreciate what you do for me…it's really too much!"

Jackie took the opportunity to perch herself on his lap and sigh, "Then I guess I have to unkill that half a cow I bought for your folks. I know your mom wanted some good beef and if I wanted to come over for dinner…I didn't want her to have to fuss."

Eric touched her cheek, "Now what am I supposed to do when you go and do nice stuff like this? What do you want from me Jackie? I'm not rich or exclusively handsome. I'm not even coordinated on a good day."

She giggled and ran her palm against the scruff of his five o'clock shadow. "Eric. You give me a sense of normal. For me, in my made up world, that is priceless. I couldn't be half the actress I am if I didn't have some place that reminded me that I have roots. I thought I had that with Michael, but you know how that went." She tugged playfully on his hair and continued, "I thought I had it with Steven but….you were gone, he got married, blah blah blah….my mom is who knows where – but you. I always know where you are."

Eric frowned. "Now you make it sound like I'm boring."

She popped a kiss on his mouth. "No." she whispered. "That's the best part. You are the salt to my pepper. The yin to my yang. You are like the normal half of me and I need you."

That was an emotional jolt for Eric. No one ever said they "needed" him for anything! He swallowed hard. "What do you need me to do?"

Jackie hugged him and he was surrounded by her floral scent and it was intoxicating. She rested a hand behind his head, a little firm…just holding him there as she leaned forward and kissed his lips.

Not a stupid movie star kiss.

A small kiss.

A promise kiss.

A heated kiss that left him confused and wanting and hungry. "I don't _need_ you to do anything. Just be here. Be yourself. Be my friend. Be available."

He dared to wrap his arms around her in a loose hug that kept Jackie next to his chest and her soft hair against his chin. "You have me. I'm yours."

She murmured, "I have your heart."

Eric closed his eyes. "You do and please don't break it?"

She snuggled closer. "Don't worry. I'm not like your ex-wife."

Eric whispered, "Thank God."

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

Red Forman was flabbergasted. "A what? Say again?"

The delivery man was still holding cardboard boxes on his dolly. "I didn't stutter. Are you Red Forman?"

"Yes I am." He replied.

"Then this delivery is for you. I hope you have a second freezer some place." The uniformed courier set the chilled boxes beside the sliding glass doors. Kitty came running from the kitchen. "Red, honey. What's wrong?"

Red was still in shock. He looked at his wife and accepted the clip board to sign for the packages and finally uttered. "Someone bought us a half of a cow." Kitty looked at all the packed meats and picked up a hefty parcel. "Oh my gosh! These are T-Bones! Red! We have steak!" She sifted through some other packages, "Look at all the fresh ground beef! Is it Christmas?"

Red wanted to ask what dumbass would buy the Forman's a whole side of cow but the question was already answered when he recalled the conversation about casseroles with a young brunette. Red smiled – this had to be the most thoughtful gift ever…well besides the Brew of the Month club membership that made Bob Pinciotti was most envious.

Red walked out to the garage fridge to clear out some beer to make room for his ribs and steaks. He was going to have the best Memorial Day barbecue Point Place had ever seen! Kitty was still exclaiming over the cuts of filet and roasts while he dumped some old cans in the trash. Red Forman smiled and determined he would give Jackie Burkhart a big hug the next time he saw her.

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

Mel draped himself over the leather sofa and sipped a red Solo cup filled with champagne. "Eric, don't make me call your mother."

Eric laughed. "She would love you to call her. So don't – you'll only piss off my dad."

Jackie came down from her bath with a soft chenille bathrobe and fuzzy blue slippers. "That shower head is wonderful!" she exclaimed. "So, did we work out the sleeping arrangements?"

Mel gave Eric a toothy smile. "Sure did cupcake. Norm's sleeping on the sofa – whenever he gets his ass back here – I swear that man would get lost turning in a circle. Now, moi is taking the old marriage bed in the spare room while you two get to share the new Cali-King."

Eric wanted to protest but at the same time he didn't want to sound like a prude. "It's not like Jackie and I are gonna…like we're…."

Jackie ran her fingers through her damp curls, "Eric, get over it. We're sleeping on the same mattress. We haven't progressed to naked sleeping or anything like that."

Mel interjected with a "Yet.", comment which had both Jackie and Eric looking at him in astonishment. "Oh don't give me any of that BS. The two of you will be all cozy and talking about matching pajamas before you know it."

Fortunately, a knock on the door stopped any further discussion. Eric was still wrapping his brain around 'matching pajamas' while Jackie was thinking about getting 'cozy' in some strong arms.

"I'm back!" Norm announced in his most authentic accountant voice. He spoke like he had found the missing penny in a column of an unbalanced checkbook. "I like it out here."

Mel smiled. "I knew you would because you are just that kind of guy. So, can we all go to bed now? Jackie has an early morning tomorrow and we have to fly back later in the day."

Eric found an extra pillow and blanket in new linen closet and noticed several brand new bath towels. He looked at Jackie who pretended to shrug. The beddings were tossed onto the sofa and Norm promptly began to make his bed.

Meanwhile, Eric went through the condo turning out lights, making sure Fez wasn't hiding in the garage and locking the house. It felt extremely rewarding to have such a nice new place to live and friends to share it with. Norm? He didn't really know Norm Ashworth, but if Mel and Jackie were friends….Norm was welcome too.

Jackie grabbed Eric's hand, "C'mon, I need my beauty sleep and I hope you don't snore or I'll smother you with my huge pillow."

Eric looked at Mel who was roaring with laughter. "Keep that in mind my friend, sleeping with Jackie is an adventure!"

Eric looked at his friend, "You slept with Mel?"

She consequently frogged Eric on the arm. "Like I would tell you!"

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

It was dark when the cab driver dropped her off at the sidewalk. "Do you want me to wait?" The driver asked. Donna hitched her backpack over her shoulder and replied, "It's okay. My ex-husband lives here. Thanks for the ride."

The driver nodded and Donna watched him drive off. She patted her pockets feeling the square of her passport in one pocket and some folded money in the other. All she needed was a good night's sleep before she let her parents know she was back. Her dad was going to make a big fuss and right now Donna just didn't have the energy for it.

She trudged up the walkway, stopping to retrieve the spare key from under the small rock to the left of the front door. However, when she inserted the key, it wouldn't turn. _What the hell?_ So, like any stranger would, she started knocking on the door.

Instead of her ex-husband standing in the doorway, this guy looked like a linebacker for the Packers! "Waddaya want!" He groused.

Donna stepped back and mumbled, "I think you're in my house."

The football-type player stepped forward, "You got that wrong girlie. This is my house so why don't you scram before I call the cops."

Donna wasn't going to argue at this time of night, "Sorry. It's late. Maybe I am confused." She backpedaled until she was on the sidewalk. The occupant of her house stayed framed in the doorway as she walked away. Donna walked until she could no longer see her old house.

She sat down on the deserted bus bench and put her head in her hands and uttered, "What am I supposed to do now?

 **(** **◠‿◠** **)**


	24. Chapter 24 – What a Change

**Chapter 24** – What a Change

* * *

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

 _Donna walked until she could no longer see her old house._

 _She sat down on the deserted bus bench and put her head in her hands and uttered, "What am I supposed to do now?_

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

Fortunately, the janitor remembered the tall, formerly blonde woman and begrudgingly opened the door to apartment 17. "When will Anna be back?" he asked in a rough gravelly voice.

Donna lied in her reply, "Um….she had some paperwork to finish up but I expect any day now. Thanks for letting me in, I couldn't find my key anywhere!" The janitor gave the exhausted traveler a worrisome glance then pulled a spare from his ring, "Don't lose it and don't tell the manager I gave you one. Hear me?"

She managed to muster a weary smile, "I won't and don't worry I won't tell the manager." As he was pushing his cart down the hall, Donna slid inside the door and collapsed into the first chair and kicked off her Baku version of hiking boots. Her feet were killing her, the old blisters had calloused and blistered again, open and weeping. Donna closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

Tears of relief that she was back in Wisconsin.

Tears of frustration that Anna's whereabouts were still unknown and tears of self-pity.

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

Eric woke slowly to the alarm. A soft warm body was curled up behind him, warm tufts of breath heating his neck. Those Egyptian sheets Jackie bragged about actually were just this side of wonderful. Well, at least as close to wonderful as having Jackie cuddled behind him!

He rolled over carefully and looked at her sleeping face in the dim morning light. She was gorgeous – plain and simple and for the life of him, Eric couldn't figure out why she was his friend. Eyelashes fluttered, opened and she smiled at him. "I guess I got cold."

Eric grinned, "Well, the bed was big enough for four people so you must have been very cold."

She nodded. "Well, I am in Wisconsin…." Rising up on an elbow she yawned, "Is anyone else up yet?"

Eric shook his head, "I think we're the first." Jackie scooted backwards until she was resting against the headboard. "What time do you have to be at work?"

Eric looked at the clock. "I start at 8:00. There is some groundbreaking ceremony I have to attend to this morning and then give a presentation in the afternoon."

Jackie smiled behind her hand and said, "I know."

From his pillow, Eric turned his head, " _What_ do you know?"

She was beaming. "The ceremony. Me, Norm and Mel will be there."

Eric sat up. "No, it's some firm named BD & A."

Jackie leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Burkhart, Dupree and Ashworth. We're a partnership. I'm building a mall!" She said excitedly.

Eric blinked. "I can't be there. That would be a…..conflict of interest."

Jackie pshawed his show of ethics. "It's not a _conflict_. I never told you, besides our architects, engineers and a bunch of other people got the plans rolling. BD and Norm only provided the financial backing so how could you have known?"

Eric felt a bit stupid. A new mall being built across the street from the Point Place Mall. _That was so Jackie Burkhart._ He closed his eyes and was careful how he worded his next question. "Jackie…Point Place already has one mall….why in the world would you want to build another?"

She crossed her legs Indian fashion and bounced on the mattress. "Don't you see? The Point Place mall is old. The food court is old; the stores are old and the people that go there are old."

She smiled, "My mall is going to have a bridge that crosses the street so while grandma and grandpa are at the old mall, the kids are going to be spending money at the _new_ mall. I'll have all the stores that are fresh, trendy and current. _My_ food court will be a place that you actually want to eat at. I'll have a parking garage with an elevator and my mall with have the prettiest skylights you ever saw."

Eric couldn't help but get caught up in her enthusiasm, "So, does this mean you'll be spending more time in Point Place?"

Jackie nodded. "Lots more. Well, not right away, I still have some commitments I have to attend to but yeah, I'm gonna make Point Place my home again and…you are the one I want to spend my time with the most."

With those words, Eric knew he would be totally and completely lost without Jackie in his life. Her words were like an oasis in the desert. It took all of his will not to kiss her senseless.

But he would.

Eventually.

And it would be totally worth the wait.

 **(** **◠‿◠** **)**

Donna had been sleeping on Anna's couch covered with a hand crocheted blanket and a tingling in her arm which hadn't woken yet. She rose on one elbow and shook out her hand trying to get blood back into her limbs which felt like pins and needles were poking.

She peered at the clock across the room to find it was nearly 10:00 a.m. How long had it been since she got that much sleep? Donna couldn't remember. She looked around the apartment in the light of day. Everything was in its proper place just as Anna had left it. In fact, if she closed her eyes, she could practically see Anna coming out of the bedroom with that smile on her face.

God she missed her so much!

Donna rose and stretched her aching limbs. The long plane ride and the walk from the bus stop had all but crippled her. A hot shower, some breakfast and then maybe she could think about going to see her folks. There was going to be a lot of explaining to do!

Donna had a full day ahead of her.

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

The three silver shovels were poised above the earth by white hard hat wearing executives. Camera bulbs flashed and the mayor smiled widely for the newspaper and television crew. A new business was springing up in Point Place and with it, more jobs and commerce to popularize the small town. The mayor said a few brief words, introduced a couple of senators and turned the microphone over to Jackie Burkhart.

She stood in front of the crowd, not as a movie star, but as a long standing member of the community. Some of the crowd might remember her as Jack and Pam Burkhart's daughter, or they may recall that she sold cheese at the mall back in the 70's but then again, they may vaguely recall she had a live show on one of the Public Broadcasting stations.

Jackie held the microphone to her lips and began her small speech. "Thank you, Mayor Duncan, for your introduction." She stepped forward from her little trio and continued, "I am honored to be here with you this morning as we break ground for the new Point Place Shopping Center. As everyone knows, 1990 is the beginning of a new decade and this new building will be a combination of the familiar and some fresh innovations in shopping."

There was splattering of applause and she carried on. "BD & A wants to thank Luman and Schulze, Incorporated….the owners of the original Point Place Mall, our neighbors, friends and future customers. We hope to bring new products and some specialty shopping to expand on what we already know and love."

"So excuse us while we _kick up some dust_ and bring a whole new level of commerce to the city of Point Place."

Jackie handed the microphone back to the Mayor as Mel gave Jackie her shovel and together all three investors wedged their shovel heads into the rich soil. They turned the dirt amid a thunderous applause.

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

The traffic had been horrendous. Roads were blocked off and policemen were directing traffic to a strip mall parking lot two streets away from the site. Running, Reggie, Kathleen and Eric could hear parts of the speech, but by the time they got to the sidewalk, Jackie and company were already digging into the earth.

Eric missed Jackie's speech. He knew this project of hers was very important and felt like kicking Reggie's ass for not having a full tank. Of course they _had_ to stop at a gas station on the way! While Reggie was feasting on the table of donuts ( _look out Kelso, you are getting competition_ ), Eric made his way through the throngs of well-wishers and professional people handing Jackie and Mel business cards.

Jackie spotted him right away and excused herself from the group of hand shakers and supporters. She squeezed through the horde of people and the minute he turned and recognized her, Eric was enveloped in a brunette hug. She placed her hands on his cheeks and asked excitedly, "Did you hear my speech?"

He smiled and told a white lie, "You were wonderful and the crowd is pumped. You really made a lot of people happy today."

She grinned with all her dazzling white teeth on display, "I did. Didn't I? Oh, and this will give jobs to a lot of people. Dang, I should have put that in my speech."

Eric slipped an arm around her waist and shepherded Jackie back towards Mel and the accountant. Mel was busy taking business cards and Norm was enjoying the attention of the ladies who presumed he was rich (well he was, but it wasn't advertised.) Eric kind of enjoyed the minutiae details of being a personal bodyguard for business owner slash celebrity Jackie Burkhart.

People were looking at him with respect; even City employees he dealt with daily – there was no reconciling _employee_ Eric Forman with this Eric Forman. There were more camera bulb flashes and Jackie giving autographs before most of the crowd waned allowing Jackie some reprieve from all the required smiling and acknowledging of important Point Place leaders.

That was the moment that Reggie and Kathleen found their way to the front of the site. Reggie walked up and put a hand on Eric's shoulder like they were the best of friends, all the while his eyes never left Jackie. "So…is it a coincidence that BD&A is your _girlfriends_ company?"

Kathleen gasped, having just connected the dots. "That could be a problem! We've been signing all those permits and authorizing all…"

Reggie interrupted. "I think the problem could be that Forman has been hiding the truth all along."

Eric looked aghast, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Reggie winked at Jackie like they shared a secret. "You know. That _presentation_ you have after lunch? It's not really a presentation….is it?"

Jackie could see the crap spilling out of this guy's mouth as he spoke so she interjected, not very nicely, "I'm pretty sure you don't have a clue about what you _think_ you're talking about, but hey….don't let me stop you."

She gave Eric's hand a squeeze, "Sorry we can't stay longer, but I have to make sure Eric gets back to work to go over those budget numbers."

Kathleen swatted Reggie on the arm. "You ass. You just insulted Point Place's biggest celebrity."

Kathleen watched as the world famous _Jackie Burkhart_ held hands with her coworker and led Eric to a beautiful white limousine while she had to ride back to work in Reggie's old rust bucket of a car. "I really detest you sometimes." Kathleen groused.

Reggie was still trying to decipher _what_ he didn't have a clue about. Wasn't the  actress the _presentation_? Wasn't this all some set up that Forman had planned? Reggie was flummoxed!

 **(** **◠‿◠** **)**

After a little bit of poking around, Donna was able to find her wallet (with driver's license!), 40 plus dollars cash, Anna's spare keys and some clean clothes. A hot shower, breakfast and then reuniting with her parents was next in order.

Carefully peeling off her filthy travelling clothes, Donna let them fall to the floor and reached into the bathtub to turn on the water. Lifting the key for the shower, water began to fall like a steady rain. She could smell the perspiration from under her arms and the stickiness from days old sweat. Then she made the mistake of looking up and caught her reflection in the mirrored medicine cabinet. Donna Pinciotti was a dark haired ghost of her former self. Her cap of hair was matted and the loss of 20 lbs. made her face look gaunt. Donna's collarbones were clearly visible and that scar on her forehead was still visible.

She looked terrible! But somewhere inside, Donna drew up a fortitude she didn't know she still had, and stepped into that shower and rinsed off the dirt and grime of several countries and a war she hadn't anticipated participating in. The soapy gray water swirled down the drain until the shower became too cold to stand in.

Donna wrapped the fluffy towel around her and wiped the fog from the mirror. She smiled because her eyes were clear, her teeth were still good and she was alive. Today was a new day. She was back home in Point Place, which under ordinary circumstances she would have loathed to admit, she was really glad to be home. She had Anna's phone and she could make some calls. There was the cable studio that still had her on contract…perhaps they could help find Anna. There was still promise in this new day.

Donna's stomach growled loudly and she determined that the new day would start after a good breakfast! Look out, Wisconsin….Hot Donna was back!

 **(** **◠‿◠** **)**

Eric was torn. This presentation of his was important but then Jackie and Company were leaving for Hollywood at the same time. _Did he go to the airport with them or did he stay and finish his work day?_ Jackie was dusting soil fragments from his shoulder. "You go in there and slay them with your numbers." She instructed.

Mel and Norm bit back smiles. It was so cute to see their little actress in the beginning stages of a promising relationship. Mel whispered to Norm, "Five bucks he calls off the meeting."

Norm whispered back, "Ten bucks she stays the night."

Jackie looked at Eric, so full of confidence and professional acumen and she felt a sense of pride. _She_ was the fulcrum that drug Eric Forman, kicking and screaming into the new decade. He dressed better, stood straighter and was finally making manly decisions. Eric was assertive in a slightly dorky way and Jackie found that extremely sexy. She tugged on his tie, bringing his nose down to hers. His eyes closed.

"I'm postponing my flight until tomorrow….you're taking me out to dinner tonight." And she kissed him while he stood in the employee parking lot with shaking knees.

The little over five foot midget could knock Eric off kilter with nothing more than a command and a kiss. His heart was pounding as Jackie walked away, as he always imaged she would, but this time it wasn't permanent. He waved and realized his palms were sweating. Damn. Eric glanced over to see Mel Dupree sliding a ten dollar bill into the accountant's hand.

It felt like Eric's world had just tilted 9 degrees in a new direction and he liked it. Life was changing and he liked it.

Point Place was never going to be the same.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	25. Chapter 25 – Not What She Expected

**Chapter 25** – Not What She Expected

* * *

Bob couldn't stop crying. He mopped his face with a damp handkerchief and hugged his daughter until she squirmed. "Da-ad! " Donna moaned. "I'm here. Give the hugs a break okay?"

Bob wasn't quite ready to stop hugging his little girl but Midge was pulling on his arm for her turn. "Donna honey, we missed you and you had us so worried."

Donna looked at the fine lines in her mother's face and knew she caused those. "I'm sorry Mom. The trip was only supposed to be for a couple of weeks and then we'd have our story and be able to come home and…." Donna stopped as she felt a sob welling up in her chest. She sat down on the sofa and held her mother's soft hand. "Anna's still out there."

Midge smiled, "Does she need her passport too?"

Bob suppressed a groan and looked reassuredly at his daughter, "I'm sure she's okay and will contact you. She does have our phone number right?"

Donna pursed her lips, "Dad….I'm not staying here… with my parents….I'm staying at Anna's apartment – it's….more convenient."

Bob frowned, "But pumpkin…look at you. You're as skinny as your mom was when I married her…"

"Bob!" Midge scolded.

"Sorry Midgie, but you gained a little since high school."

Midge furrowed her brow, "And I remember you had a lot of nice hair."

Donna smiled at her parents bickering, "Really…I'm fine. I'm just ready to get back to work and start feeling like myself again. I wanted to really thank you for getting the documents sent so I could get my passport. I see my car keys are hanging in the kitchen….it will really be nice to drive again."

Bob push an arm around her shoulder and tousled the shorter hair. "Okay Donna but, when you're ready…your mom and I want to talk about your divorce, okay?"

Donna suppressed a sigh and replied "Sure dad. Coming home…there's a lot to take in and I'm just trying to get used to the time zone and everything….but yeah, we'll talk."

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

After a brief lunch with Mel and Norm, Jackie followed them to the airport to say her "goodbyes." Which of course was followed by a stern, "You have voice-overs on Wednesday so don't forget to come home."

She smiled, "Now that I'm going into debt…." Then all three of the Californians laughed light heartedly and she continued, "Okay, so I'm still rich but I'm actually going to _own_ something that will last a long time."

Mel touched her chin, "You be careful tonight okay? No broken hearts."

She sighed, "Eric is not going to break my heart."

Mel gave her a chastising face. "It's not _your_ heart I'm worried about. Your little boyfriend is my next investment."

Jackie's eyes got really big. "You called him my boyfriend!"

Mel shrugged, "Well? What would you like me to call him? I seriously think you've moved beyond the ' _let's hold hands'_ phase and into the ' _kiss me some more'_ phase….don't you think?"

Jackie's cheeks turned pink, "Maybe…."

Norm scoffed, "Oh please. That boy is so into you I almost threw up in my mouth."

Jackie looked at her accountant, "You could tell?"

Norm extended his hands with palms out and replied, "Please! I'm not blind and I barely know the fellow. Can I just say congratulations now and add him as a beneficiary?"

Mel laughed and tonked her on the forehead, "Have fun, no shouting and I'll see you when you get home."

Jackie pushed the toe of her shoe into his suitcase and mumbled, "Okay _dad_ , I will." Then she was enveloped in a masculine hug and kissed on the top of her brunette curls. "Be good." Mel admonished. "I have Eric's home phone number you know." He added with a smile.

Jackie watched and waved as her two Hollywood friends disappeared into the crowded sidewalk. She opened the door to the limo and gave instructions to the driver. So much to and so little time!

•*¨**•

The little bell over the door tinkled against the glass as she walked into Grooves. There was a cough, followed by a "Keep your shirt on." and moments later a curly headed Steven Hyde came out of the back room.

His face lit up with a broad smile and his arms were out for a hug. "Long time no see!" he said happily. She fell into his hug and felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. "Dill hole, don't make me cry again."

Donna pulled back and looked at the seemingly older, wiser Steven Hyde. "God, it's like I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaimed.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Well….at least since last year…you know, when you bolted the whole being married package and everything."

Donna had the compunction to at least look chastised. "That's between me and Eric." She said solemnly.

Hyde shrugged and led her by the elbow to the listening pit. "Not judging, but when a guy brings over the Dear John letter and lets his friends read it….Donna….that was harsh."

It was her turn to shrug. She sat back against the cushy fat cushions and sighed, "I didn't want some drawn out saga from all of you about how we should _work it out_ when the marriage really wasn't working at all."

Hyde sat on the arm of a chair, "Well, I guess you had your reasons and I'm sure they were good….but Forman….you really did a number on him."

Donna threw her hands in the air, "What do you want from me?! I've been through hell and back and all anyone wants to talk about is Eric. What about my feelings? What about the sacrifices I had to make?"

"Chill out….I'm just saying…"Hyde interrupted, "I had a friend on one arm and the other flew the coop – hell, we didn't even know where you were for a while. What was all the damn secrecy about?"

Donna didn't know if she could trust Hyde _. Did she say anything or just assume he knew?_ She sighed, "So…I'm sure Jackie told you everything?"

Hyde's brows knitted together. "Jackie hasn't told me shit. What are you talking about?"

Donna leaned forward with her forearms resting on her thighs. "She saw _us_ in Germany."

Hyde fell into the chair he was perched on and whispered. "You were with somebody else?"

Donna nodded and then anxiously ran a nervous hand through her dark cap of short hair, "I was kissing someone and Jackie busted us."

Hyde grinned, "Damn! Was it anybody I know? Wait….I don't want to know. But what the hell were you doing in Germany? The last we heard, you were in Prague."

Donna looked at a dirty scruff mark on the checked floor. "We were researching the story and had to stay at a hostel until our tickets arrived for the rest of the trip. It was innocent and Jackie had to go and pitch a fit about how horrible I was for leaving 'my husband' and some shit like that. I thought she would have ran home and told everyone about it."

Hyde sat back with a proud look on his face, "Nope, she didn't say anything to anybody….but now I know. Heh heh heh. Who were you with?"

Donna reached out and frogged her old friend on the arm. "Like I would tell you." She said with a half-smile.

Hyde laughed. "Donna, your secret's safe with me. Anyways, what are you slumming around here for? I got Kelso coming by in about 30 minutes…."

Donna's eyes widened. She wasn't prepared for a Kelso moment. "I just wanted to touch a little bit of home after being stuck in that Embassy for so long. I didn't any friends….there was no one to talk to and my folks….I love them but they can be kind of useless sometimes. Please don't make me explain that."

"Wasn't gonna. But, really…what happened to your hair?"

She ran her fingers through the dark hair and gave Hyde a wry smiled, "Disguise."

He didn't believe her. "Really.

She shook her head, "No…..I was on board a train and with my blond hair, I really stood out as an American and so to blend in, we cut my hair in the bathroom and colored it with ink and mud and whatever was handy."

"And you are going to keep call this mystery person "we" until you trust me….aren't you?" Hyde pressed.

Donna leaned forward and gripped his hand. "Hyde, I need one really good friend right now….will you be him?"

Hyde removed his shades and tucked the ear piece over his tee shirt collar, "Donna – I think we've known each other long enough to know the answer to that."

She smiled, "Good, because I don't think I could handle a burn this soon back."

He flashed a smiled, "If you want one – I got a million of them."

Donna thanked him, "I need to go back to the station and see if I still have a job."

Hyde replied, "If you don't, you can always work here part time. I could use some long lunches these days."

Donna sighed and answered, "You are a good friend. I'm glad not everything changed."

Hyde watched his old friend walk out of the store and realized that Donna was in for quite a bit of change as she settled into her old routine in Point Place. Not everything was the way she expected it to stay.

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

The reservations were made at Chateau Le Blanc, one of Point Place's newest premier restaurants, Jackie had been told over the telephone. Eric's budget presentation went well, but it was his new VIP status that won over the crowd. The conference room had been packed to overflowing and employees from other departments just showed up.

Jackie told him she was happy for him. She truly was – Eric Forman was coming into his own. He mentioned that when he got home, he only had time for a quick shower so Jackie better be ready to go. Secretly, she was thrilled that she all afternoon to make herself drop dead pretty. Eric Forman would never know what hit him!

She spent the requisite half hour of soaking in lavender baths salts while listening to easy music with closed eyes. She liked Eric's new house. It's didn't have any old "married" smells to it. Since she couldn't remove the extra bed, the best Jackie could do was replace all the linens. It wasn't like she hated Donna…it was more like Jackie wanted all traces of the ex-wife vanished. Just like Donna vanished Eric from the marriage.

Jackie lifted a slim leg and ran her ladies razor over a soft calf and gently around the kneecap while wondering what it would feel like to have strong fingers touch her skin. Since winter, she had been covered with clothes. Tonight, Eric would see leg. She would see if he could handle it.

Giggling, Jackie finished her bath and wrapped a thick towel around her tresses as she padded to the bedroom. The entire contents of her suitcase were hanging in one half of his closet and there was room for more. She could fill that up easily!

The mirror over the dresser reflected back a very happy looking Jackie Burkhart. She was going on a date! Her last real date was with one of those losers from the St. Elmo's fire movie that only wanted to talk about himself. Who was that….Rob? Andrew? Judd? She couldn't remember. Some crap date that was!

This date would be special because there was history there. Jackie knew Eric from a teenager; she knew his faults and all of his kindnesses. She adored his parents and he truly liked her. Yeah, she used to be a pain in his ass, but she could always count on him for advice. Eric was consistent and that was something the 29+ old really needed. He was that one person she had no problem with telling him he was an idiot sometimes and he had no issue reminding her that she was still a Cheese Maiden who kissed her boss.

Jackie sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her face in the mirror, the dreamy expression in her eyes. It looked like love and he hadn't even thrown a pass at her! She was being romanced, in a fashion. Okay, more like she was inserting a Jackie Burkhart tab in the Book of Eric Forman – a fascinating read. Apparently, Eric liked it too because he never told her no. He was available and always happy to see her. Did it get better than this?

Why did Donna leave him? Didn't she see the potential the grown up Eric had?

Her loss.

Jackie's gain.

She smiled again at her reflection. Time to make Eric Forman forget there were any other women in his life until Jackie Burkhart took his heart. It was a little giggle and a warmth in her stomach and Jackie knew that something good was brewing.

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

He couldn't stop staring. He knew it was rude and impolite and at the same time he was hopelessly in love with the image sitting across the table from him. Jackie's arms moved with a fragile grace as she explained a scene from a movie to him in Jackie-speak. Eric couldn't understand the words, he could only hear the tones and inflections in her voice as she conversed. Right there, in the middle of dinner, Eric Forman was acutely and aching aware that this was something he always wanted and never could find. This intimate dinner with Jackie Burkhart was what fantasies were made of. If he was a girl, which he was not – but that was how he felt at that moment.

He managed to drag his eyes away for a moment and looked at the steak that was congealing on his plate. Ugh. Eric looked up, "Would you like to dance?"

Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "I thought you'd never ask!" Jackie waited as Eric pushed away from the table to walk around and take her small hand into his. She rose gracefully and tugged on her skirt which of course drew his eyes to her lovely legs. She saw his Adam's apple move as he gulped and she bit back a smile. "I love this song."

In the background, Tony Bennett was crooning "The Way You Look Tonight" and Eric was agreeing wholeheartedly. She was a perfect in his arms. The sassy little dress hugged her in all the right places and her back was exposed. _No brassiere - egads, now he felt a bit like Fez!_ Daring to be brave, Eric let his fingers trail over her back to rest in the small of her waist.

The long fingers were sending goosebumps along her spine and Jackie's inner teenage cheerleader was doing cartwheels with her heart. Eric's hands were warm and his chest was solid and the music was pleasant and she could just feel a big relaxed sigh overwhelm her senses. He _did_ notice the dress, just as she hoped he would!

Without warning, Eric twirled her away and spun her back with a thunk against his jacket. She giggled at the clumsiness of the movement and looked up and proposed, "Seriously, I think you and do better than that."

Eric grinned and spun her back out into the other dancing couples and returned the beautiful brunette back to his arms. He took the chance and kissed her lips and while she snaked her arms around his neck. When he finally removed his mouth, he pressed his cheek to hers and whispered, "You are so beautiful."

Jackie's butterflies were back and her heart was still cartwheeling just waiting to start cheering. She blurted out, "I know!"

Eric laughed. Only Jackie Burkhart could take a compliment and improve on it. He cupped her face in his hands and watched as she closed her eyes. Just a slight slant of his head and they were kissing again. Kissing in the middle of a crowd. Camera lights flashing. People murmuring and Eric didn't care.

Eric didn't know and didn't care that he and his date would make the front page of the Point Place Register's Entertainment section that Sunday morning. If dancing with Jackie could make him feel this good and take his breath away at the same time...He didn't care.

Eric Forman was coming into his own.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Donna sat on the last empty chair in the newsroom and waited for Carl to finish his meeting. Anna had revealed the name of her contact person that authorized the trip. Donna's hope was that her old boss Carl Wolfe could help her.

The ringing phones and the undertones of breaking news permeated the room. It was like a heartbeat that called Donna's name. She knew that at each moment something new and exciting and possible newsworthy was happening. Donna Pinciotti needed to be here. She could reinvent the story here with all the resources to fill in the missing pieces. Well, except for what happened to the missing Anna Cantana.

The office door opened and a waft of stinky cigar smoke dissipated into the newsroom. "Pinciotti? I'm available." The gruff voice called out. Donna rose and stepped towards Carl's office waving away the leftover stank from the cigar smoke. She easily slid into the chair opposite his desk. Carl was writing some notes and finished with a flourish of his pen and a powerful dot for exclamation. He looked up.

"So, you went on a trip and things went south." He uttered with no sentiment in his voice.

Donna nodded. "I didn't have access to a telephone due to the damages at the Embassy….I couldn't call anyone. Anna's still out there – I just don't know where."

Carl pressed his hands together, "And what are you expecting me to do about this situation? Cantana's a big girl. She knew what she was getting into when she told us about the pending uprising in Europe and her family connections….Anna had full reins to do the story. We were going to release it as a one hour cable special….but now, we have no story and no Anna Cantana."

Donna gritted her teeth _. Could this guy be any more of an asshole_? Jeez! She took a breath and replied, "I have notes. Anna phoned in a lot of material – I can write this. Hell, I lived it. I can do this story."

Carl raised a brow – he looked skeptical. "I'm not saying that you don't have talents." He wanted to add that she had a nice pair of _talents_ under that blouse, but Personnel had warned him about his wandering eye. "Tell you what. Give me a draft of your story and I'll let you use any of the networks resources to find my missing reporter. Make sure you add that to the story – it's a great human interest piece." Carl pushed away from his desk, "Oh….before I forget, stop by Payroll on Monday – you have some checks they have been holding for you."

Donna found herself smiling. A job. Some money for the bank. Things were definitely looking up. Now she just needed a couple of days to rest. Thank God none of her friends knew where she was staying.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄


	26. Chapter 26 – I Have a Suggestion

**Chapter** 26 – I Have a Suggestion

* * *

 **(** **✿◠‿◠** **) ***

 _Eric laughed. Only Jackie Burkhart could take a compliment and improve on it. He cupped her face in his hands and watched as she closed her eyes. Just a slight slant of his head and they were kissing again. Kissing in the middle of a crowd. Camera lights flashing. People murmuring and Eric didn't care._

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

The dinner was wonderful but the dancing was such much better. It has been a long time since Eric had held a woman so intimately, danced so closely, kissed because it was welcome and wanted. His heart sang. The music never ended or at least that was what he had thought until a tired waitress tapped the couple on the shoulder and said the restaurant was closing in 20 minutes.

Cinder-ella and Cinder-fella finally had their dance at the ball.

The ride back to the gated community was over too quickly as well and Eric didn't want the night to end just yet so he suggested a midnight tour around the neighborhood. Jackie smiled and nodded. A perfect excuse to continue holding hands and staying close.

They walked under the blanket of twinkling night stars, arms around one another - not rushing - not a care in the world because this was perfect. This night was meant to be. Jackie turned, her hand pressed against his chest as his arm curved around her waist, soft lips touching and brushing together. Eric kissed her just in case this whole evening had been a dream. As he kissed her, his thoughts were running together _, "I'm nothing without you and with you I'm something…somebody… and together we are everything I could ever want."_ Words he wanted to say aloud, but his heart wasn't yet ready to be shattered again.

Jackie felt something different in this kiss and it was like Eric was baring his soul as his fingers left tingling sensations everywhere his touch had strayed. She found herself kissing him harder and pressing a little closer against him until the stars in the sky seemed to be dancing in her brain.

Eric pulled away, weakly, "That was..er…" he was mumbling since there were no words to say how that kiss felt.

Jackie looked up and cupped his cheek, "Uh…yeah." She breathed, her legs shaky as she held on to the front of his shirt. "I think we should get back."

Eric nodded. His mind was numb. Who knew that the right kiss could erase all coherent thoughts?

As Jackie lay in the master bedroom on the verge of sleep, she remembered her thoughts about a real date with Eric Forman.

 _Would he take her dancing?_

 _Would there be moonlit strolls through the park?_

 _Maybe a quiet dinner with soft music in the background?_

 _Would he display her on his arm like she was bright jewel… or…would he kiss her until she was breathless?_

All of her wishes had come true and it was better than she had hoped it would be. There were no fake conversations, and now she wanted to ask him, "What took you so long to make your move?" Her heart belonged to Point Place. The new mall was her baby. All she needed was a place to live and Jackie Burkhart saw so problems taking up a new residence right here. The only thing left to do was convince Eric that it was his idea!

She smiled softly and drifted off into a spectacular dream.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Eric found his overnight guest sitting on a patio chair drinking coffee as the sun was rising over the fence. She was still dressed in his flannel shirt and her pair of sweatpants. Jackie's eyes were closed as the morning sun warmed her face. He had never used the word _ethereal_ to describe something, but now he understood the meaning. Her expression was pure bliss. Eric hoped that she was remembering last night.

"You're staring at me." She said aloud.

Eric jumped. "How did you know I was here?"

Eyes still closed, Jackie smiled, "You changed your brand of deodorant."

Eric surreptitiously lifted his shoulder to check his pits and was shocked that Jackie could tell. She opened one eye and smirked, "I told you before….. my nose is experienced." Eric chuckled and pulled out the chair across from the small bistro table. "I'd almost forgotten about that."

She sighed almost sadly, "My plane leaves at 9:00 so I guess that means you can't take me to breakfast."

Eric laughed, "Wasn't gonna."

Her bright eyes opened wide, "What? Here I am your guest and you aren't going to feed me? Eric Forman, I thought your mother trained you better. Do I need to call her?"

He grinned, "I can make toast, but I thought we could just hang out here until I needed to take you to the airport."

She acquiesced. "I guess that will have to do. You know, there are some things we need to talk about."

He nodded his head, "Yes we do and we will, but not today. But I do have one question."

She tilted her head, "What do you want to know?"

Eric grinned, "Is there going to be any closet space left for me when you are done?"

She smiled and shrugged, "Maybe."

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

With his hands on his thighs, sweat dripping from the hair in his eyes, Kelso puked. It wasn't just an ordinary "…oops, I think I barfed…" This wasa forceful heaving from his stomach was due to an all-out exertion and it sprayed an impressive distance. At least that was what Fez would tell Hyde later that day. Michael Kelso wiped the wetness from his nose on the back of his hand and fell to the ground. "Kill me now."

Fez handed his friend a towel. "That was good. Now that you ran the bleachers, you can run the mile."

Kelso could barely lift his head, "No man. I'm cooked."

Fez knelt down on the track, "Kelso…. you have two weeks to get ready. Don't you want to make Betsy proud? What about the Disneyworld trip? Aiiyyyy! Kelso, you've lost 20 pounds…..don't give up now!"

Kelso rose up on an elbow, "Yeah….I did lose those pounds but really, this is killing me."

Fez shook his head sadly, "Okay, if you don't want to run anymore, then you need to go back to the gym and lift more weights. Remember what Hyde said about the jiggles?"

Kelso grinned, "Yeah…only Jello jiggles and chicks wiggle."

Fez smiled, "And you don't look good when you wiggle."

Michael Kelso had one goal. School would be letting out next month and he would run the annual Point Place 5K to show his daughter he was better than a donut eating dad. He would jog in place while the children crossed the street. He banished his corner chair to the trunk of his car and walked everywhere he had to go. Slowly, inch by disgusting inch, his pants were getting looser. His tee-shirts were no longer extra extra large. He didn't have to shop in the Men's Big & Tall section anymore. The handsome Michael Kelso everyone remembered was coming back!

Look out world! Michael Kelso was going to buy his first official pair of running shoes and win that damn contest!

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Donna relished the peace and quiet of the nearly empty newsroom. Nothing big was happening early on a Saturday morning and since she found the keys to Anna's desk, there was a wealth of information she could gleam through. She sat back on the uncomfortable chair and riffled through some preliminary notes regarding her mother's Croatian family. There wasn't much about Mr. Cantana, but an address book revealed some names with international phone numbers.

Tucked in a corner was a stack of folded papers that seemed out of place. Donna pulled them out of the desk draw and saw Anna's perfect penmanship;

 _July, 1989_

 _I met someone tonight. Well, actually I heard her on the radio and was floored at the precision in her voice. I had to meet her. Her name is Hot Donna and well, radio name aside, Miss Donna has a vocal talent that should be exploited because she is good._

 _August, 1989_

 _I'm in lust. Okay, I'm in serious like. I've had coffee with Donna several times and she has brilliant ideas for material stories. She lacks the resources and is confined by a house and husband. Such a waste. Somehow, Donna needs to unlock all of her potential – she is the brass ring._

 _October, 1989_

 _I talked to my cousin. Things are really getting bad in the Soviet Bloc countries. Mom tried to talk me out of going, but I can smell a story here. I don't want to report on the war…I want to tell the story from the human perspective, the people affected by the lack of food, supplies, water. I want to show the world how third world people can cope and still come out strong. Like mom did._

 _November, 1989_

 _Donna got her passport! Clancy is getting me a budget and we are leaving early next month. Can you say Pulitzer Prize? Donna's writing skills are flawless and marry that with my reporting….we just need a cameraman and of course we don't get to take one when we go. Clancy will make arrangements after we arrive in Prague. This will be the story of a lifetime. I only hope…_

Donna turned the page over trying to see what Anna had hoped but there was nothing else written. She sighed remembering her meeting with Anna last summer. It was so wonderful talking to someone that understood the stresses and rewards that come from reporting the news. Anna was a wonderful conversationalist whereas Eric was not. Her monthly clandestine meetings with the television reporter were something she cherished and would never share with her now ex-husband.

Donna folded the letters and tucked them in her pocket for the day she found Anna so she could ask her what she meant by "I only hope…."

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Hyde stood in the garage holding open the freezer door, shades falling off his face in shock. Red leaned back against his work bench with arms folded across his chest. "Yeah….that's what I thought you'd think."

Hyde's mouth was gaping as Red smirked. "It's gonna be a great barbecue."

When his eyes left the giant stack of T-Bones and finished grazing the selection of racks of ribs, he looked at Red, "I'm invited right?"

Red stepped over to the freezer and slung an arm over Hyde's shoulder, "Hell yeah, and guess who is gonna be helping me grill?"

Hyde smiled, "I'll bring the beer."

"Damn right." Red laughed. "Gotta warn you – I'm inviting Jackie and Eric."

Hyde pulled out a pack of sirloins, "Of course you are. They are becoming quite the odd couple aren't they? Who would have thought Forman and Jackie would be interested in each other?"

Red shrugged. "Well, it was like a slow train crash. You know how you see it coming but you don't want to stop it because….you want to see what happens? Only this train didn't crash – they actually care about each other."

Hyde shut the freezer door and set his little stack of steaks on the workbench. "About Donna…"

Red frowned. "There is no Donna. She left him, hell she abandoned him. I think my son deserves a little happiness and if Jackie is making him happy….it makes me happy."

Hyde scratched his cheek. "But Donna was your daughter-in-law for many years."

Red popped the top of a can of beer, "Yep. Was. That girl was….more…bossy….than I liked. She grew up a little…unpleasant."

Hyde nodded, "Don't you mean bossy? Or bitchy? I'd agree, but she's still my friend. Not _my_ wife….definitely not the kind I'd marry, but back then, those two had dreams."

"Different dreams and they married too young." Red answered. "But I've noticed with Jackie and Eric, they both live different lifestyles and they make time for each other. She wants the best for him and I've noticed that he's finally making adult decisions."

Hyde had to admit, "Yeah and they get along. She's not too whiny and he's not too wimpy. But Red, with Bob living next door, there is going to be a day that Donna and your family with cross paths…I want to be here if there is blood."

Red laughed. "The barbecue son. There will be blood at the barbecue."

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Carl looked through the rough draft of Donna's notes and made some guttural noises in his throat before pushing his reading glasses back up his nose. "Good start you have here. There are some gaps, which I'm sure that Anna could have filled in. I checked with Clancy's staff and nobody knows where her notes ended up. Probably lost in the mail room. Ha ha."

Donna didn't think that was at all funny. "So, does this mean I can continue the story?"

Carl set the papers on his desk. "Yeah. But I'm also thinking about making you a permanent position."

Donna lifted a brow. "Really."

The smelly cigar smoking man sat back in his chair, "Well I was thinking. This cable company doesn't have nearly enough reporters outside the US and since you've been to at least 13 countries in the last few months….you might be someone we could station in a major city like say….Paris."

Donna almost lost her breath. Paris? But then she realized that if the cable company wanted to relocate her….they probably thought that Anna wasn't coming back. Donna saw Carl's lips flapping and realized she zoned out while he was still talking.

"….you can finish the book…and we'll get you one of those new-fangled word processors and a facsimile machine so you can send us reports when we don't have a camera. You want to think about it and get back to me in like….a week?

Donna didn't need to think about it at all. If she was in France, she was closer to finding Anna than she would ever be here in Point Place! She looked at Carl, "I have some unfinished business here in town, but I would be glad to take the position."

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄


	27. Chapter 27 – Food For Thought

**Chapter 27** – Food For Thought

* * *

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Eric was lying in bed, a hobbyist catalogue covering his legs as he tucked the telephone receiver between his ear and shoulder just listening to Jackie go on about her day. "But what about this weekend?"

Jackie's voice stopped, "What? Did I miss something?"

Eric sat up, "I forgot to tell you – Mom and Dad are coming by for like a housewarming kind of thing. What do I do?"

Jackie gasped, "Oh no! You don't even have dishes to feed them on! I mean most of your house is coming along, but you have to offer them something for dinner….they'll be bringing you a gift."

Eric joked, "Yeah, my dad's bringing his foot…"

"Don't say that." Jackie gently scolded. "What did you do for your first housewarming?"

Eric joked, "I married Donna. We didn't do housewarmings."

She chuckled slightly, "I should have stayed longer. Don't worry, I'll talk to Mel and he'll know exactly how to handle this."

"Thanks Jackie…don't know how to repay you."

"Don't repay me anything. Just watch 'Booker' Thursday, I think it's on the FOX network….I have a guest appearance towards the end of the show." Eric could hear the smile in her voice.

"Is it cool if I tell the guys?"

She laughed, "I think Fez has already beat you to it. He's a big Richard Grieco fan."

Eric kept forgetting that the ghost of Fez loomed in his garage daily. Of course he'd know everything about Jackie's career! "Well, I look forward to seeing you on TV."

There was a smile in her voice. "Well, you can let me know what you think after you've seen it. Oh! I forgot to tell you, I'm going to be in Utah until Friday. If you need anything call Mel."

Eric was startled. Part of him expected Jackie to be in her Hollywood home waiting by the phone just for him to call and his sensible ego realized that she did have a life apart from him with a successful professional career. Maybe it was just because he wanted Jackie to be in his life all the time that he felt this way. So Eric replied evenly, "Utah….what was that again…you told me, but I think I forgot."

"My charities. Oh and Fez is coming to deliver the backpacks to the little Indian girls. I'm starting to design sleeping bags…isn't that exciting? Well, I won't keep you up, I have some more work to do but we'll definitely talk later this week."

"Promise?" Eric asked in what he hoped sounded like a jokingly voice.

"Promise. And I hope your folks like your new house."

Eric totally loved the first week he lived in it. He also liked that it would be a total surprise to his parents. This new townhouse was a far cry from the dismal house he and Donna picked out ten years ago. _Was that why she left? The house was too depressing?_ Eric didn't want to dwell on the "ex" and instead wanted to stay in the present/future. "I think they'll like it fine. I'll make sure I contact Mel if I have any questions."

With a soft voice, Jackie replied, "Good night Eric….and sweet dreams." She hung up the phone before he could reply. Still, his heart was smiling and he was pretty certain that he'd be seeing that brunette again soon.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Eric came home from work on a Wednesday and a package was waiting for him at the front door. He looked at the return label and it was an M Dupree in Hollywood. Eric smiled because the last package he received from Mel was an ugly Hawaiian shirt. Picking up the box, Eric almost dropped it due to it's weight. He grunted, "Thanks for the hernia Mel!"

He struggled to half carry/half drag the huge box into the foyer. Dropping his keys and wallet onto the small desk, Eric shut the door with his foot and continued lugging the package into the living room. He found some scissors in the kitchen and began cutting the bindings to open the heavy box.

It was Christmas all over again. Possibly from Jackie, were three pair of black Levi's in his correct size, a Henley pullover and two nice dress shirts. What thrilled him most was a package of new socks! Socks were always a welcome gift! A separate package, wrapped in brown grocery paper, had a note from Mel. Eric pulled the wrap from the box and read the note.

 _Eric,_

 _I was at a convention in L.A., saw this and thought it would definitely be a great add to your collection. I'm told it's mint so don't fuss with the plastic and don't try to open it unless you want to devalue the items._

 _Mel_

More curious than a cat, Eric carefully unwrapped the bindings and pulled out a set of "Return of the Jedi" comics dated 1983 to 1984. This was a four issue limited series that most fans would drool over. His fingers trembled as he glossed over the pictures Darth holding his sabre. There was Luke Skywalker in all his brazen glory ready for battle. _What a great gift!_

Eric looked through the rest of the package contents to find that he was also now the proud owner of a ten piece dinnerware set, a sunny yellow table cloth and some new flatware. Mel seemed to think of everything. Just went Eric thought he had unpacked the box, he found an envelope at the bottom.

At least this envelope was not like the one he had kept hidden in the old kitchen drawer! Sliding his index finger under the flap, Eric slid out the contents into his hand. This was from Jackie.

 _Eric_

 _I took the privilege of ordering food for Saturday and some flowers to brighten your table. The Honey-Baked Ham dinner will be there around 11:00 so please, please, please accept delivery. It's already been paid for. The flowers are coming from Pan's Greenery and they are fresh so make sure you put them in water._

 _Sorry I won't be there. Please give your parents a hug and tell them I'm thinking about them._

 _Love Jackie._

Eric smiled. She wrote "Love" Jackie. Was it like "I Love you?" or "I have a Love for you?" Eric wasn't sure but this certainly brightened his day! Love from Jackie and new socks! How much better did life get?

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Donna took another hit off the proffered joint and passed it back. "I can't believe you still do this crap." she muttered.

Hyde smirked. "I can't believe you do either." He inhaled and closed his eyes while enjoying the rush to his brain. As he exhaled, Hyde set the weed down on an upended Solo cup. "So what brings you to my store for a second time?"

Donna leaned back and sighed. "Steven Hyde….you're my only friend…well at least for now."

He frowned, "You haven't talked to Forman since you've been back?"

"Hello? I go to my house and some linebacker from the Packers says it's his house. What happened there?" Donna asked her a voice tinged with a bit of bitterness.

"Oh yeah…Eric sold it. Got a good deal and bought some condo across town." Hyde replied knowing this was going to irk his tall friend. The grimace that crossed her face confirmed his suspicions. "Now before you get your panties in a twist, just remember that you left him _everything_. That means he could sell the house if he wanted and why did you show up there of all places? Why not just go to your folks home?"

Donna shrugged. "I wanted to avoid all the drama…you know how my dad can be. I figured Eric would just let me sleep on the couch. I was tired man. I'd been flying for hours!"

Hyde pursed his lips and then decided to continue his questioning, "….so Donna Pinicott-Ex-Forman decides she can just show up and Eric would welcome her with open arms after all this time? Are you crazy?"

Donna rubbed her cheeks. "Yes. No. All of the above. The upside is I have a place to stay and a job and months of back paychecks so I have some money. I need to do something with my hair…."

"Now you sound like Jackie." Hyde laughed.

Donna reached over and frogged Hyde in the thigh. "My mortal enemy? What would make you think that?!"

Hyde rubbed the sting in his leg,"Hey, don't take your repressed anger out on me. Besides, you two were all friendly before you left….do you want to tell me more about Germany yet?"

Donna frowned. "No."

"Sorry I brought it up Jeez. You punch like a girl." He joked.

Donna smiled. "Actually, I'm going to Paris. The cable station thinks I'd be a great reporter for shit that happens in Europe. I have some….issues….to clean up here before I can go."

Hyde was impressed. "Sounds like you did good. Is Paris where you really want to be?"

Donna really wanted to be where ever Anna was, but she wouldn't stay in Point Place. Maybe New York or Chicago. "Paris is close to Great Britain….not far from Spain…..a train ride to most places. I'll be an international reporter."

Hyde reached for the roach and relit the end. "Let's celebrate your success and the carnivore barbecue that you have to attend before you leave."

"What?"

Hyde laughed, "The annual _Forman Memorial Day barbecue_. Your ass better be there! It's tradition….remember? Your dad is making his Memorial macaroni salad and your mom's cooking her famous Pinciotti pineapple pie."

Donna slapped her forehead with her palm. "Crap. You're right. If I miss this, I'm dead."

Hyde inhaled deeply before passing the joint to his friend. On the exhale he answered, "Yeah and you'll finally get your chance to talk to Forman."

Donna choked and started coughing while Steven Hyde grinned at the prospects of a spectacular upcoming Memorial Day.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

"Oh honey, it's lovely!" Kitty exclaimed as she was snooping through the kitchen cupboards while taking a mental inventory of all the contents. "Red, isn't this just a sweet little house?"

Red was busy lifting the tin foil tents from the honeybaked covered dishes. "Food? Our son is serving lunch?"

Kitty turned around with her hands on her hips. "Red. I asked you a question."

Red lifted a brow. "I asked you a question. Our son is feeding us and yes, this is a nice little house."

Winning the little spat, Kitty smiled. "Yes and look at the lovely flowers. This is so much better than his old house. Look at how clean and bright it is."

Red liked the leather sofa and noticed that the beat up old Barcalounger still held it's manly place in a room that was clearly decorated by a Miss Burkhart. It seemed like a much happier place to live in. "Yep, Eric picked a good one." He snagged a fluffy roll and sat down on the leather sofa. _Not too bad_. Red looked at his wife, "Come sit. Let the boy entertain."

Eric came running down the stairs with some newspapers in hand. "Did you get to see the half bath?" His mother smiled. "We saw everything downstairs and honey, you should really get a new bottle of ketsup. That brand in there….well it goes bad after a couple weeks."

He smiled. "Okay." He handed the newspaper to his dad. Red looked puzzled. "What's this?"

Eric sat on the edge of the Barca. "Earlier this year, the guys and I were background stand ins for a movie and check it out. The movie starts this summer. Those dead guys on the ground in the back of the picture? That's me and Fez!"

Kitty looked at the picture in the column of the Entertainment section and peered hard at the photo. "I don't have my glasses on, but I see a couple of soldiers and a tank."

Eric grinned. "I'm the dead soldier on the tank."

Red grabbed the newspaper. "I gotta see this. My son in uniform is the closest I'll ever get to bragging that my boy was in the war….as a dead movie soldier."

"Kelso's somewhere in there, but mostly you can see me and Fez if you squint."

Kitty smiled, "I'm proud of you son. You are really coming out of your shell. I know your d-i-v-o-r-c-e was difficult but you seem to be…well….happier?"

"I am mom.. Really I'm happier. I think that Donna is probably better-off too and that maybe this is something we should have done along time ago but then….I might not have been ready for it.

Red looked at his son and understood in only the way a man could. The tearing apart of a unit before it was ready was not to be taken lightly. You have a team of soldiers, who as a unit are strong and unbending but when one falls down, the unit is weakened and the other soldiers must become stronger to keep the team together – Eric and Donna were a team but she faltered and left her husband. Eric was strong and kept it together and prospered; or to use a sissy word; he flourished and Red Forman was damn proud of his son.

"Can I see the upstairs now?" Kitty asked.

Eric nodded and stayed downstairs with his dad. "I'd show you the garage, but it's still filled with Jackie's fan club stuff. She's paid me rent on it until June so I can't just…get rid of it."

Red scratched his head. "You and Jackie are spending a lot of time together."

Eric didn't know what his dad was getting at. "Well, she comes out here a lot and I have an extra bedroom…"

"No, she started coming out here since _last year_ and you two have become mighty friendly. Can I ask where this is going because well, I don't want to see a couple of good kids go messing up their lives with…well, you know what I mean."

Eric clasped his hands between his knees. "Dad…I think I know what you're thinking. Jackie and I…well…we like each other and I'd like to think it's becoming more than just like…but she's a movie star and has all these commitments…"

"First off, she's a girl. If the girl didn't like you, she wouldn't keep coming out here as much as she does. She wouldn't deliver cows to my house. She wouldn't take you to places like New York…do you understand what I'm saying?" Red waited for Eric to nod in understanding before he continued. "Now, as I was saying, you just got out of a wasted ten years of your life. If you aren't really interested in this girl, don't waste the next ten years of her life. Jackie's mighty fond of you and while I'm not suggesting you get married, please don't rush into that again, don't mess up her life while your trying to figure out yours."

Eric didn't like to think of Jackie not in his life and marriage was off his radar at the moment. How could he do to keep her close without going all high school and giving her his class ring to….that was it! A promise ring! _Do movie stars even do promise rings?_ Eric looked at the floor and then saw his mother coming down the stairs.

"Eric I love the view of the little park you have from your bedroom." She looked at Red and said in a low voice, "There is a whole closet full of women's clothing."

Red laughed, "Jackie stays with Eric some times." He looked at his son, "Just don't go wearing her clothes, do you hear me?"

Eric laughed, "I hear you. And thanks for the advice. What do you say we have some lunch and then I can show you the pools?"

Kitty smiled. "I would love it son. Thank you."

Eric spent the next couple hours with his parents actually enjoying the company of a pair of adults who treated him as a son and not a dumbass. What he did to earn that respect was unknown but he appreciated it.

Life was getting good

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*


	28. Chapter 28 – A Lucky Man

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

 **Chapter 28** – A Lucky Man

* * *

Kelso was hanging upside down on the uneven parallel bars in the gym. Why a boxing club had this equipment was unknown but Hyde smirked, "See, if you can't hang with all that blood rushing TO your head, how are you going to run five kilometers with blood rushing FROM your head. Makes sense, right?"

Kelso's face was a bring pink as he thought about his friends analogy. "I guess that's right but I'm starting to get dizzy."

Hyde leaned against the poles, "That's called a Runner's High." He was joking of course but Kelso was gullible. "Usually you don't get that until you've ran a lot of miles. So…since you're getting it now….I think you are probably ready for the race."

Kelso swung his torso back and forth until he could unhook his legs from the bar but unceremoniously fell flat on his face. Hyde gave his a hand up. "Ready for some pull ups?"

Michael Kelso groaned. "Space Mountain better be worth all this."

Hyde watched as his friend jumped up to the higher bar and started doing a couple sets of pull ups. He advised again, "Kelso, man, you won't appreciate this now, but I went to the grocery store and bought two ten pound bags of potatoes."

Kelso's eyes lit up, "You gonna make me some fries?"

"Hell no." Hyde replied. "The next time you go running, you take these potatoes and run with them. They will remind you of the weight you lost, well at least half of it. I didn't have enough cash to buy four bags. Anyways, you only have 15 more pounds to go before May 28 and you'll be back to your pre-donut eating self."

Kelso stopped in mid pull up. "Really? I mean last December I could hardly catch my breath and now I'm doing real exercising." He dropped to the mat and looked at his loose sweat pants. "I'm gonna be handsome again."

"Just keep telling yourself that my friend. Maybe it will happen."

Kelso grinned. "Oh, it's gonna happen Hyde and I'm never touching a Krispy Kreme donut again!"

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

"…and?" Jackie asked excitedly.

Eric was holding the phone tightly and replied, "I'm not a dumbass anymore! They liked it! Oh and thank you for the food, it was really good and Mom took the ham bone home to make some Navy beans for Dad. Apparently it was a staple food while he was at war."

"Great. So, I was thinking." Jackie began a new conversation.

"I'm all ears." Eric replied happily at the enthusiasm in her voice.

"Well, I'm technically on hiatus for a few months so I'm coming to Point Place to start a charter group to manager my fan club. Fez is….he is….Eric, I asked him to bring the _sleeping bags_ and you know what he brought to Utah?"

"I have no clue." Eric answered disbelieving his garage was still filled with fluffy backpacks. Jackie huffed into the receiver, "He brought _toothbrush kits_! These little girls don't need dental hygiene reminders! I was so embarrassed! Now when they see me on TV all they will think about is that _I think_ they have bad teeth."

Eric tried not to laugh because it was so typically Fez to screw things up, but Jackie was taking this way too personally. "Hey….so why don't you just send the sleeping bags anyways?"

Jackie sighed, "Because that's something I like to do in person. I guess I'll have to wait until my next visit. Oh, I need a favor."

Eric responded with, "Sure. Anything."

In Hollywood, Jackie was looking at her phone and knew it was time to make her play. She twirled the twisted coil around her index finger, "I need….the phone number of your realtor."

In Point Place Eric pulled the receiver away from his ear and looked at it like it was a dumb piece of plastic. "My realtor?"

She answered from across the miles, "Well, I have to live somewhere for three months and I can't mouch off of you…."

Eric didn't know where the words came from – they spewed from his mouth like vomit in his haste to get it out. "Me. You can stay with me. Here. You already have half my closet. You don't need to live anywhere else. I want you."

In Hollywood, Jackie smiled. Arrow hit the spot! "Eric…." She said softly, "That is your home. You moved so you could make your own choices….I would just be in the way."

"No." he answered almost frantically. "You would never be in the way. You helped me pick it. You know what a terrible decorator I am. I need you."

Just what she wanted to hear. "Well…if you are sure it wouldn't be a bother….oh crap."

"What now?"

She answered, "I can't live with you. My reputation. I'm a successful single actress. What kind of example would I set for all the tweenagers that look up to me?"

Eric countered with, "Just get here….we'll figure all that out when you are here. It's a gated community so the public can't intrude, you already have a key and you still have half of my garage." He added, just in case she still wasn't sure. "You would be helping me more than you know."

She chuckled. "Well, okay, but don't complain when a big truckload of my stuff shows up in your driveway."

Eric didn't mind one bit. He smiled inwardly and replied, "Good night Jackie. I'll see you when you come home."

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

The week before Memorial Day was filled with activity. Hyde now found himself running the track with Kelso, not only as a motivator, but as an excuse to see the beautiful women jogging in short shorts. Fez would waltz around on the grass bringing water and towels in an effort to appear helpful. He was trying to redeem himself since Jackie fired him as Fanclub president.

Some afternoons, Eric would join the guys at the gym while Kelso lifted weights but most of the time, was spent at Grooves relaxing in the listening pit. Hyde was complaining, "Kelso, you are ruining circle time for me."

Fez was puzzled by that comment and asked how it could be. Hyde replied, "While I don't mind running a little, I can't do both that and this." He held up the lit blunt and inhaled slowly. "It's messing with my lungs and I don't have some yearning to be super healthy like Kelso here."

Eric smiled. "Hey, this helping Kelso has helped all of us. I got to hang around you three more than I used to but pretty soon I'll be starting my store and you'll have to come see me."

Kelso grinned, "You finally got enough comics to start a store?"

Eric nodded, "And I got a backer. Some body that is going to be in the background helping me out."

"Speaking of somebody in the background," Hyde interrupted. "Guess who is back in town."

Fez jumped up and down in his seat. "I love this game! Is it….is it…Willy Wonka?"

Hyde's expression looked like he was sucking on a sour lemon fizz. "No! Where the hell do you come up with that?"!

Kelso raised his hand, "I know! Edna's back. And.. and you have a little brother she didn't tell you about."

Both Eric and Hyde looked at Kelso who was grinning stupidly like he had won the prize. "NO! God, you guys are idiots." He looked at Eric, "Donna's back."

Eric's smile turned upside down. "Shit."

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Donna had finally located Henrik's last known address and sent off a postcard hoping that he could contact her. She left her parents address, Anna's address and an 800 number so he could call the cable station toll free. Henrik had virtually stayed in contact with Donna will she was in Baku and she hoped that he would help find the missing Anna Cantana.

During the day, Donna spent hours learning how to use the fancy word processor Carl procured for her. Once she got used to the functions, her old high school typing skills came back and words appeared on the blank page and by the end of the week, she nearly had a draft of her first chapter.

Donna spent some time with her parents and carefully let them know of her career plans to work out of Paris with plenty of promises to come home and visit. Midge asked her daughter to send her something French, like that special " _Bread_ " everybody raves about and Donna only smiled and nodded her head.

Bob was more emotional. "I just get you back and you are leaving again? What about your passport?"

Donna went out of her way to assure her father she would not lose her passport again. "Don't worry Dad I'm not scheduled to fly out until June 2nd so we'll have plenty of time together."

Bob hugged his little girl, "You are coming to Red's barbecue right? I mean it's tradition. Oh….Eric's gonna be there."

Donna smiled, "It's okay dad. He and I aren't married anymore, but that doesn't mean we can't be civil in company right?"

Bob tilted his head, "Well….if he makes you cry…I'm gonna….I'm….I probably won't do anything."

Donna laughed. "Dad, it's nice just knowing you have my back."

Midge wanted to be included. "and I have your front!"

Donna rolled her eyes and hugged both her parents. She would miss them, but she was an adult and ready to get back to work. It had been too long.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Eric was waiting at the private terminal just outside of Kenosha's main hub. Jackie had another "rich" friend that didn't mind loaning his personal aircraft to the famous star. The plane door opened and she ran down the steps into open arms and peppered Eric's face with breathless little kisses. He grinned and gave a thumbs up to the pilot who walked around to unload his passenger's luggage.

Seven suitcases later, and Eric's car was loaded to the brim. He was taking his _girlfriend_ home. The previous night, he had tossed and turned, his impulsive actions making him question this whole moving Jackie into the condo situation. But seeing her happy face, Eric knew he made the right decision.

She sat sideways in the passenger seat as much as the seat belt allowed and she was chattering. He listened for key words and tried to keep his attention on the freeway. "Oh! The moving van should be here by Saturday." She added with enthusiasm. "I have so many ideas for the house and oh, I need to get a loaner car so I can drive into town without an escort."

Eric looked in the rear view mirror as he signaled for a right turn. He glanced at her pretty face, "Is that safe? You aren't going to get mobbed again….are you?"

Grinning, Jackie replied, "I brought plenty of disguises. Even a fake nose."

Eric laughed,"I have to see this fake nose. I mean I've seen your wigs….but a nose is a big deal. Wait, is it a big nose?"

She laughed, "Nope. It's crooked and I also have fake eye glasses. No one will know who I am."

Eric reached over and squeezed her fingers. "I'll know who you are.

Jackie sighed happily. This was exactly how she dreamed returning to Point Place would be. She would still be famous but she could be herself – with Eric, she could be herself. Her insides felt as bubbly as a freshly uncorked bottle of champagne. It was a wonderful feeling.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

As a finishing touch, Jackie set her Oscar on the mantle above the fireplace. On either side of the award was a picture of Eric's "movie star kiss" clipped from the newspaper article and the other picture was a photo from Dick Clark's New Year's Eve kiss. Jackie liked them both when she discovered the pictures in the dresser so she had them framed. _Eric would be tickled!_ She threw a couple of her favorite fluffy pillows onto the sofa and then sprawled out to rest.

While Jackie "made herself at home" Eric was picking up a few things from the market so they didn't have to venture out for every meal. The goofy smile on his face wouldn't go away. He had the actress in his house and his best friend there to talk to all at the same time. In the back of his mind he wondered why he didn't feel like this with Donna _. Did he ever feel this way with his ex-wife?_ Oh well, she was back in town and sooner or later they would meet up.

Would it be dim fireworks or a sputtering ember. Could they be courteous or did she still resent him that much? Eric mulled that over as he set his groceries on the narrow conveyor belt. He certainly wasn't going to seek her out to talk about their deteriorated relationship, but Eric still wanted to know _when_ Donna decided that the marriage went kaput. Perhaps he would never get answer but there was his Dad's party was coming up next Monday.

He pulled out his checkbook and opened the register marveling at the amount he had in his savings account. Selling that old house was a windfall and buying the new one at a lesser price was like blessing. He had money in his savings, a promise in his jacket pocket and enough to start his comic book store with help from Mr. Mel Dupree. The last thing to do was decide when to turn in his resignation letter to his boss.

That was something that he needed advice about and the best person to ask was waiting for him at home!

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

The sun was setting and the dinner dishes were done while the kitchen smelled faintly of burnt tuna casserole but Eric wouldn't have it any other way. Jackie had hung a string of twinkle lights over his short row of hedges that lined the patio fence and it looked festive in the dwindling dusk. The two shared a bottle of cheap wine Eric picked up from the store and the taste rivaled the most expensive brand.

"I like with you did with the house." Eric said quietly.

Jackie looked over and smiled, "Well, I had to make it feel homey…you know for the next few months."

Eric smiled, "About that."

She furrowed her brow. "What? You're giving me a time limit? Now? When I got most of my stuff put away and a shipment that is probably stuck in Texas?"

Eric grinned. "No, I'm not giving you any time limits. You know you can live here any day or any time you like. I would just like it if you stayed here a lot longer."

Lifting an arched brow, Jackie spoke softly. "Continue."

"Well, I was thinking about something you said a while back. You know….about your reputation?"

She did? Jackie didn't remember the conversation exactly but she wanted to see where Eric was going with this. "Refresh my memory."

Eric turned and covered her hands with his warm ones. "We were talking on the phone and you wanted my realtor's phone number." He reminded her of the telephone conversation:

" _Eric…." She said softly, "That is your home. You moved so you could make your own choices….I would just be in the way."_

" _No." he answered almost frantically. "You would never be in the way. You helped me pick it. You know what a terrible decorator I am. I need you."_

 _Just what she wanted to hear. "Well…if you are sure it wouldn't be a bother….oh crap."_

" _What now?"_

 _She answered, "I can't live with you. My reputation. I'm a successful single actress. What kind of example would I set for all the tweenagers that look up to me?"_

 _Eric countered with, "Just get here….we'll figure all that out when you are here._

Then from his jacket pocket Eric pulled out a small box. "I got you a reputation present."

Jackie held a curious smile. "I've never heard of a reputation present before. What is it?"

He smiled charmingly. "You have to open the box."

Her delicate fingers opened the square box and she inhaled sharply at the beautiful little diamond ring. It wasn't huge by Hollywood standards but the setting was too pretty for words. She looked at Eric who took the box from her hand, removed the ring and slid the diamond on the finger of her right hand. Puzzled, she wondered why he chose her right hand when rings like this usually go on the left hand. He only smiled after admiring it on her finger.

With a serious tone, Eric continued. "Jackie. I'm not ready to get married again but this ring was bought with a promise."

She felt her heart flutter. _This was like a little proposal!_ She smiled and urged him to continue. Eric could feel his palms getting sweaty but he had to do this the right way. "A promise ring. Because I promise you that eventually, one day I can get you the ring you truly deserve. I know I can't afford a mansion or a horse or an airplane, but if you need those things to be with me….I'll find a way to get them."

She pursed her lips before she started gushing. _A horse? He would really get her a horse?_ Jackie brushed his hair from his eyes. "Eric, I don't need a plane….I'd like to go horseback riding some time but I don't need a horse." She looked into his green eyes and smiled. "I just need to be with you. I feel like I can still have my ambitions and follow my dreams and you'll still be there for me."

He fell off his chair while she still held on to his hand. She was looking down at him with that beautiful face that America loved to watch on television but she was talking to him from her heart. "Deep down through all your nerdiness and the sensibility that makes you someone I want to be with, is something rare and special. I can connect with you, trust you. Love you. Eric, you make me laugh and that kind of love is built on true friendship and I feel like we have that."

He stuttered. "You-you really love me?"

She knelt down on the concrete patio so they were eye to eye. "I love you. And like you, I don't want to get married right away but there will come a time that I will. Can you handle that?"

He nodded. Speechless but scared to death. Jackie continued. "I will eventually want a couple of kids and probably a bigger house but not right now. Right now….I only need what we have."

Eric closed his eyes and felt his breath caught in his throat as Jackie's lips covered his. She kissed him feverishly and he returned the kisses without hesitation. The ring, the moonlight…everything about this night felt perfect. The lips kissing his were perfect.

He was a lucky man.


	29. Chapter 29 – I Would Walk 500 Miles

**Author's Note** _: ...coming in to home stretch...thanks for hanging in there!_

* * *

 **Chapter 29** – I Would Walk 500 Miles

* * *

 _Donna_

Donna patted her pocket as if to reassure herself that the plane ticket to Paris was still there. Confirmation came with the touch of the hard cover of her passport which held her identification and the ticket to her new job. But the icing on the cake was that Henrik had information on Anna's last known whereabouts and Donna finally had hope. She would spend this last American Holiday with her parents at this dreaded traditional barbecue. Her suitcases waited by the front door for her trip to the airport. She was going to be free of this little town once more!

 _Steven_

Steven Hyde filled two more coolers with fresh ice cubes and added in the extra cans of beer that were warming in the morning sunlight. Red was busy laying out wrapped beef on the folding table and shouting directions to his wife on what barbecue sauces he was missing. Hyde grinned and watched the busy Forman's preparing for one of Red's favorite holidays.

 _Kelso_

Michael Kelso was pulling on his terrycloth headband while nine year old Betsy was pinning his number to the front of his shirt. "You're gonna do good daddy!" She said enthusiastically. Kelso tousled her dark brown hair, "I'll do really good if I know you're at the finish line!"

Betsy stepped back and clasped a hand, "Aunt Jackie and Uncle Eric are gonna wait with me."

Kelso grinned at his friend and his smiling ex-girlfriend. "So…like you guys are a….thing?"

Jackie smiled, "Yes Michael, Eric and I are a _thing_."

Kelso tugged on the locks of her blonde wig. "It's gonna be weird having you around again." He reached out and pretended to slug Eric in the arm but instead shook his hand. "Thanks for coaching me dude. I'll see you at the finish line."

Fez was running and wailing Kelso's name. "Stop! Wait for me!" The poor brown skinned friend was perspiring unattractively in his satin running outfit. "You forgot your lucky charm."

Kelso frowned, "I don't have no lucky charm."

Grinning, Fez pointed at his chest. "Me. You have me."

Jackie snorted and looked at Eric, "They never change…do they?"

Eric put an arm around Jackie's shoulders and held Betsy's hand. "Nope. They never change – thank God!" He steered the pair of girls towards the bleachers so they would have a front row seat. Eric marveled that Betsy was a bundle of excitement at seeing her father running a race. Six months ago, Kelso was three beats short of a heart attack and now he was entering a 5K run. Jackie smiled at Eric and scooted closer so Betsy could stand on the platform and cheer for her dad.

The announcer commenced with the usual Memorial Day speech, followed by a moment of silence and then he shot the ceremonial gun which started the race. Eric couldn't see his friend in the throng of hundreds but knew Kelso was in the swarm somewhere running his legs off.

Betsy turned to Jackie, "I missed you."

Jackie smiled and kissed the top of the small dark head. "I missed you too!"

"I saw you on TV and I use your shampoo! Mom says it's for big girls and now that I'm almost 10, I'm a big girl!"

"Yes you are and you are old enough to join my fan club! Let's get together with Uncle Fez after the race and he'll get you set up with all the goodies."

Betsy clapped her hands, "Goody! I like stuff."

Eric looked at Jackie's sparkling ring and uttered, "I think all girls do!"

 _Kitty_

"Oh Red, this is so exciting. Everything smells so good." Kitty set the bottles of sauce on the table. "I have the potato salad in the fridge and I'm about to bring out the ears of corn." Kitty spied Hyde sitting in a chair drinking a cold beer. "Steven….what did you contribute to the barbecue?"

Hyde held up his beer can, "I brought refreshments." Kitty frowned. "Why don't you do something nice and get soda? Michael is bringing little Betsy and I don't want her drinking beer."

"I'll get Forman to do it." Hyde suggested.

Red smirked, "See Kitty? That's called delegating. The men are preparing the feast and _delegating_. You should try it."

She put her hands on her hips, "Red Forman, I'm going to _delegate_ you to cleaning up if you get sassy with me. Jackie is coming and I want this to be a nice barbecue. She's been very good to our family and we're going to have a nice celebration."

"Heidy ho neighbors!" Came Bob Pinciotti's happy voice. "Midge and I are bringing the extras." He carried a large tinfoil covered pot and set it on Red's worktable. "You might want to dig in now before everyone gets here. Good eats." He bragged.

"Dad? You forgot the ladle." Donna stopped short when she saw the expression on her ex-in-laws faces. It didn't occur to her that when divorced Eric, she divorced the whole Forman family. Kitty did not look happy at all and Red rolled his eyes in that aggravated way he does before his foot starts looking for an ass. Donna side-stepped her way to stand slightly behind her father. "Red…Kitty….how are you?"

Kitty tried to be nice but her "fine" came off as sort of flippant so she just marched back into the kitchen. Red, however, held up a beer and motioned for Bob to have a seat. "Sorry we missed you at Christmas, Donna….and Easter….our anniversary…but Eric's not here yet. You might want to come back in about an hour."

Donna knew she wasn't going to get a warm welcome, but those words coming from her ex-father-in-law chastised her in a way she hadn't expected. She exhaled sadly, "I'll go see if Mom needs help. " She kissed her dad on the cheek and practically ran back to the Pinciotti house.

Bob set his potholders down on the table and accepted the cold beer from Hyde. "Red…that's my little girl. Don't you think you were a little impolite?"

Hyde sat up – he could sense there would be some fireworks even without Kelso here yet. Red took a long sip of his beer and looked at Bob. Several seconds passed by before he spoke and then when he did, it was with careful words. "Bob…you and I have been neighbors for over 25 years. We've been friends before _and_ after you and Midge split up, while you were diddling with Pam Burkhart and we were even in-laws for ten years. What  your daughter did to my son was wrong. You just don't divorce someone without a reason and before you say anything, leaving a note and flying off to Europe is more like going AWOL from the Military. They shoot you for that. And while I don't approve of what happened between the two of them, Eric is finally happy. Let it be."

Bob's eyes were tearing up. "Donna was unhappy."

Red toasted his beer towards his neighbor. "And there you have it. They were both unhappy. Let it go."

Bob's lips started flapping and Hyde handed him a beer. "Bob….let it go." Hyde suggested.

Bob sat done and sullenly drank his beer. Except for the delicious smelling food, this barbecue was a disaster!

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Betsy was riding high on her father's shoulders as Kelso stumbled under the weight. The little girl was showing everyone the medal her dad won for third place. Fez came running in from somewhere with a wet towel and some water. Following the littlest Kelso, was Jackie and Eric with big smiles for their friend.

"Dude! You did it! You ran the 5K!" Eric held out a hand for Kelso to "high five". Jackie gave Michael a squeeze around the waist. "I guess somebody is ready for a trip to Disneyworld…"

Betsy squealed with happiness and hugged her daddy's head. "Disneyworld!"

Fez was like a proud father himself. "Kelso really worked hard this last week. Not one donut crossed his lips."

Jackie held Eric's hand. "Did you tell them the news?"

Kelso looked down and saw the diamond on Jackie's right ring finger. "What news?"

Fez looked over, "Why am I always the last to know?" he muttered sadly.

Eric playfully punched his brown friend in the shoulder, "Jackie and I…."

Two friends stood with baited breath for Eric to make the expected announcement. Jackie was smiling with her brilliant white teeth and blurted out, "Eric and I are going to…..cohabitate!"

Fez frowned, "You have a habit?"

Kelso added, "Are you on drugs?"

Eric laughed, "No you idiots, Jackie and I are cohabitating. We are sharing a house…living together."

Jackie turned her hand so the ring sparkled. "We are roommates."

Fez crossed his arms, "Aaiiyyy, you are shacking up. Have you done it yet?"

Curious, Betsy perked up. "Done what?"

Kelso covered his daughter's tender ears and parroted Fez's question, "Well, have you?"

Eric ventured so boldly as to kiss Jackie's lips in front of his friends and smile, "Not yet, but it's in the plans….right?"

Jackie grinned. "Oh yeah…it's in the plans."

Eric beamed. "It's in the plans!" he added enthusiastically. He looked at Jackie, "You aren't teasing me are you?"

A small hand slid into the back pocket of his acid washed denims and gave a little squeeze. Eric's eyes slightly bugged and he exhaled happily. "It is in the plans." That was when it occurred to Eric that the days counting down to May 16th had been forgotten. He no longer needed to know when his divorce was final. He finally found happiness without that piece of legal paper saying he was official free.

Jackie looked at the sweaty Michael Kelso, the excited Fez and delighted little Betsy. "Say, aren't we late for a barbecue?"

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Donna sat at the kitchen table and fumed. How dare Red and Kitty Forman treat her so disrespectfully! She looked at her mother who was blissfully handwashing dishes. "Mom? Was it so wrong for me to want to have a happy life?"

Midge turned her head and smiled over her shoulder. "Oh course not honey. Every woman deserves to be happy."

Donna slapped the table with her hands. "Then why am I catching hell from everyone for going to Europe to do a story?"

Midge pulled a towel from the drawer and wiped her hands as she came around to sit across from her daughter. "Donna. Do you remember when your father and I separated?"

Donna's brows knitted together. "The first time?"

Midge gazed off into the distance as she remembered the dissatisfaction she had with her life and then the passionate make up in the car. But to her daughter she said, "No, when I moved to California to pursue my Broadway career…" she pressed a finger to her lips, "Now that I think about it, I should have found out first that Broadway was only a street name in California…but the point is, your father and I got back together. Just like you and Eric did when he came after you that summer."

Donna smiled when she remembered seeing Eric running to her on the beach but that was so long ago! Midge continued, "And then he proposed to you at the water tower….right?"

Donna nodded. Midge sighed, "I'm sure Kitty and Red weren't happy with that at all."

Nodding her head, Donna agreed. "We couldn't tell anybody for like….a long time."

"But you planned for a wedding and everyone showed up….except for the groom…." Midge said softly. "Honey, I don't think you wanted to get married then…I think you wanted to prove a point. You really wanted to go to college and be in Madison but you felt guilty. You stayed here when Red had that heart attack. You thought that staying here to support Eric would be the right thing to do but Donna…sometimes the right thing to do is what makes you happy.

"I'm guess Kitty and Red weren't happy finding out about Eric and me getting divorced."

Midge nodded her head. "You were considered family sweetheart. The Forman's included you in everything and we were all one big happy….well, _almost_ happy family. If you didn't want to be married Donna, you should have gotten divorced earlier….you two let ten years go by and Eric was a good husband."

"Did you know he sold our house?" Donna asked quietly.

Midge fiddled with the salt and pepper shaker. "I heard about it but honey, you left him everything except your car. Did you think he would want to stay in a house without you in it?"

"But Mom, he sold it! We spent a lot of time and money to get that place."

Midge admonished her daughter's faux sentiment of shock. "Sounds more like you cared about the house than your husband." She covered her daughter's hand. "What's done is done. Attend the barbecue, ignore the gossips and when it's all over, you are going to Paris to get me some French bread!"

Donna smiled at her mother. "Paris. Yeah, it's gonna be a good day when this is all over."

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Hyde heard the approaching partygoers long before Red. He could almost smell Kelso's perspiration but was still proud of his friend. Betsy was the first of the group to arrive as she ran up the driveway holding the third place medal. "Daddy won! We're going to Disney!" She said excitedly.

Hyde held out his hand for the brass award and nodded kudos to his pal. "Looking good man." As if Kitty had sonar for the sound of tiny young voices, the elder Forman came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popsicles. "Betsy Boo! Look at you growing up so pretty!"

Betsy skipped over to the Popsicle bowl and pulled out a lime green treat. "Thanks! Daddy needs ice water."

Kitty looked over at a Michael Kelso she hadn't seen 50 pounds ago. "Oh Michael! Look at you! Red, honey….look at Michael."

Red turned his head for a glance and then did a double take when he saw how much thinner the Kelso kid was. That boy really did lose some weight! "Well I'll be damned. You look almost normal. Have a beer son."

Exhausted, Kelso collapsed into a patio chair. "Thanks, but there's a butt load of calories in there. I'll just drink water."

Hyde held up the medal. "Third place. That's great Kelso! I can tell your little girl's pretty damn proud of you."

He sighed, "Betsy's happier since Jackie told her that she's old enough to be a Jackie Burkhart Fan Club member." _Kelso hadn't yet learned that a pre-tween's attention span was short_. "I guess that I'll get to spend more time when we go to Disneyworld. " Kelso pretended to frog Hyde's shoulder, "Thanks for giving up your ticket."

Hyde grinned. "Aint that what friends are for?" From the corner of his eye, he spied Jackie and Eric holding hands as they walked up the drive. "Speaking of friends….what's up with those two?" He bent his curly head towards the driveway.

Kelso looked up and grinned. "They are officially _coordinating_."

Red and Hyde looked at Kelso like he was dim. Eric waved and Jackie smiled, "Smells good!"

Bob came back to his pot of Memorial Macaroni Salad and gave it a stir. "Hey Eric." He said gloomily. Then as an added measure he greeted Jackie, "I liked your last movie."

Jackie grinned, "Did you watch it in Spanish?"

Bob nodded. "Didn't understand a word, but it was very good." Jackie walked over to the large silver pot. "Bob….did you make my favorite macaroni salad?" she asked with her big movie star smile that had the elder Pinciotti blushing under his wig. He looked at the ground before gushing. "Yeah! But I didn't know you were gonna be here or I would have made a pot to take back to Hollywood with ya!"

Jackie gave Bob a kiss on the cheek, "I'm living back in Point Place now so I know where to go to get my salad fix."

Bob smiled like he had been bestowed the greatest compliment in the world. "Anytime. Call me."

Jackie returned the smile and walked back over to Eric who was talking with his dad. Bob noticed they were holding hands but didn't think too much of it.

"We're not _coordinating_ anything." Eric tried to untangle Kelso's statement. "I told him we here cohabitating. Sharing a house."

Red interrupted. "Shacking up."

Jackie kissed the weathered cheek, "Yes. I have a reputation as a successful single star and if my fans thought I had a boyfriend….well, Eric and all his family would be smeared all over the newspapers and I know how you hate to be fussed with."

Red softened, "Well, I do like my privacy."

Kitty's ear perked up. "Is Mel moving out here too?"

It was Eric's turn to speak, "As a matter of fact, he and I will be co-owners of a store in Kenosha." Eric studied the confused expression on his father's face. It was so nice to throw a surprise at the old man. "You heard correctly….I'm starting my own business!"

Kitty plopped down into a patio chair. "Oh honey, that's wonderful but what about your city job? Those jobs are keepers."

Eric sat down in a chair next to his mother while Jackie stood next to him. "I have a retirement account that I intend to keep. Jackie's accountant has some special funds that I can invest my earnings into and I own my house. I'm at a perfect place in my life to take a chance. Dad….remember you started the muffler shop?"

Red wanted to grumble but his son did have a sound plan and if that boy made anywhere near as half of what Jackie made…. He nodded his head. "I think you are making adult decisions and I shouldn't be calling you a kid anymore. That was a very un-dumbass decision." A little sparkle caught Red's eye and he looked at his wife who also noticed the sparkle.

"Jackie…Eric…is there something else you want to tell us?" Kitty asked with a curious smile.

Jackie smiled brightly. "Well, as you both already know, Eric and I are…. _shacking up_ together…" she laughed using Fez and Red's terminology, "….but down the road, there may be or not be… a marriage, but I can assure you there  will be children."

Kitty could have been knocked over with a feather. A promise of grandchildren? Albeit bastard grandchildren, but little Forman babies to hold in her arms? She asked hopefully, "Will I still be alive when you have these promised children?"

Eric laughed, "Of course Mom, who do you think is going to be our number one babysitter?"

Kitty nearly launched out of her chair and hugged the pair. "You've made me so happy!" she said as she wiped her eyes. "I just won't think about the _living in sin_ part."

Grinning, Eric replied, "Don't worry Mom. Sometimes Jackie has to go back to Hollywood for work, but with the new mall being built, she's calling Point Place home again."

Kelso felt a definite lack of attention. "Hey guys! Did you forget about me? I walked 500 miles and got third place."

Betsy chided her father, "Daddy, you ran 5 kilometers. Not miles. Even I know that."

Kitty smiled, "Michael honey, we are proud of you too. Just for a treat, I'll make you a chilled fruit plate. You lost a lot of weight…we want to keep it lost."

Kelso grinned and waved at Fez who was finally straggling up the driveway for the barbecue. "Oh Red, it smells like we are camping. Can I have one of everything?"

Hyde laughed, "Of course you tool. Red wouldn't have invited you and let you starve! Nice job on coaching Kelso."

Fez stood with his hands on his hips. "We all helped Kelso. Eric started him walking around the mall last year and even you came down to the track. We all lost weight and won third place with him." The declaration just hung in the air until Michael Kelso retorted, "Are you nuts? I'm the one that gave up donuts!"

Any further conversation was halted by the sight of Midge Pinciotti carrying her famous Pineapple Pie followed by a short dark haired version Donna. Her cheeks were still shallow and she could stand to gain 15 more pounds yet Donna Pinciotti was not the same woman who left Point Place in the winter of 1989.

Midge set down her dessert and greeted everyone by name. She took her daughter by the arm and plastered a smile on her face, "Donna is back from Baku and only got a little hurt. We wanted to thank Eric for his help with the Embassy."

Kelso, Fez and Hyde looked at Eric who only shrugged. Midge continued, "I know there are some bad feelings leftover from what happened last year, but I hope we can put all that aside and have a nice dinner with the meat Red is cooking, okay everyone?"

Kitty didn't like the tense atmosphere either and laughed superfluously, "Ahahaha….I hope everyone has an appetite!" She looked over at the burgers sizzling on the grill and the ribs glistening with sauce. The whole driveway smelled wonderful but Donna's arrival seemed to discombobulate the party! "Donna are you hungry?"

Donna took the opportunity to break the tension. "Sure Kitty. Those burgers look really good."

Kitty bumped Red with her hip, "Honey, why don't you put some of those on a plate and that will make room for the steaks."

Jackie took the moment to look at the party from a different view. Donna was trying to fit in like a square peg in a round hole. She had so distanced herself from her old friends that no one really knew what to say to her anymore. Jackie couldn't stop remembering the fight in Berlin and how Donna had betrayed Eric while they were still married! That was insufferable! He was so concerned that HE did something to ruin the marriage and never knew it was his wife that cheated.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You should at least talk to her."

Eric tugged on Jackie's arm and whispered back, "Don't want to. Got nothing to say."

Hyde heard the whispered conversation and leaned forward. "Do it. She's gonna be leaving again so say what you want to say and get it out of your system."

Jackie seemed to agree with Steven. "Eric, you always wanted to know….this is your chance."

Eric could feel that familiar twitch in his eye at the thought of dragging back all those emotions he had thought were settled and put to rest. He was happy now. "Come with me."

Jackie was startled. "I've got nothing to say to her. You and I are the future. You and Donna are the past. This is your chance to close and lock the door."

Eric couldn't argue with sound judgement from his two best friends so he stood up and started walking towards the barbecue grill. In the meantime, Hyde took the opportunity to ask, "So….you saw Donna in Germany…"

Jackie gasped. "You know?"

Hyde liked having this little upper hand. "Yeah. Donna came into Grooves the other day and spilled her guts….on account of you know, everyone hating on her."

"So she told you what I saw." Jackie questioned in a low voice.

Hyde looked over at Eric to make sure he was out of earshot. "Yeah, she said you busted up her little romantic encounter…."

Jackie huffed. "Well, she was a married woman and wives just don't go to other countries to cheat on their husbands!"

Hyde wasn't thinking about it in that context so he asked, "Can you tell me who it was?"

"Donna didn't tell you?" Jackie's lips curled into a smile. "Well, if she didn't….I'm certainly not going to."

Hyde crushed his empty can, "Damn. I thought you would have spilled your guts."

Jackie crossed her arms over her chest, "Well you don't know me very well do you Steven?"

He smiled and tugged on her blonde wig until it fell off. "Nope and I think I like you a lot better these days."

Jackie returned his smile and whispered, "Thank you." She looked back towards Eric who was tentatively tapping his ex-wife on the shoulder. She could see him mime the words, "We need to talk."

❄ ¸.•*´ ❇ `*•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

 **AN** : I know, I know, you hate me, but the "talk" has to wait for the next chapter. :)


	30. Chapter 30 – Reckoning

**Chapter 30** – Reckoning

* * *

" _We need to talk."_

Startled, Donna turned around, her burger flying off into Red's lap. "I'm sorry…what?"

Eric repeated, "We need to talk."

Donna held up her empty plate. "Now? I was getting a burger."

Said cooked burger was still sitting in Red Forman's lap as his expression was one of distaste. _Who wasted a good piece of meat these days?_ He slid the burger onto an extra plate and decided to give it to the foreign kid. "Go talk." He waved his spatula. "There will still be food here when you get back. Trust me."

Donna felt very exposed. Her dark hair was still a mess and the scar on her forehead was throbbing. She hadn't anticipated talking to Eric this early and wasn't prepared. He didn't look particularly happy so she sighed and decided to just get this conversation over so she could fly to Paris with no worries.

"Over by the basketball hoop?" Donna suggested.

"After you." Eric agreed.

Donna walked on stilted legs and positioned herself so the party wouldn't be able to see her side of the conversation. She touched the pole of the old basketball hoop – good times were had here. Meanwhile, Eric came up on the other side of the pole, close but not touching and he was also turned away from the inevitable listening audience.

"So…." He said beginning the conversation.

Donna looked at his face. Really looked at the face she hadn't seen in months and he looked surprisingly good. He was healthy, dressed well and was he wearing…..confidence? "So." She answered softly. "You want answers."

He stuck a hand in his jeans pocket and replied. "I think I deserved something more than a letter….don't you?"

Donna ran a shaky hand through her cap of short dark hair. "Well, at the time, I had to go and we weren't…it was the…I thought there would be less drama if I just left you a note."

"Donna." Eric began. "Are you serious? We spent ten years together and you were afraid to talk to me? But actually, I have to thank you."

Donna looked startled. "What? Thank me for what? According to all accounts and the messages I'm getting from our friends and your family, I ruined your life!"

Eric had a grin on his face. "Yeah…you ruined my old life and while I had a lot of time to…. _reflect_ …I'm actually a much happier guy now. I've made some changes…"

"You sold our house." She said with a tinge of bitterness.

He lifted a brow, "Why do you care? You hated it. Did you want money? I'll write you a check." Eric sighed and rubbed his eyes with the knuckles of one hand.

Taken aback, Donna said, "No, I don't want your money. You could have told me you were selling."

He held his hands with his palms out. "And how was I supposed to tell you? I didn't even know where the hell you were?"

Irritably, Donna answered, "Didn't Jackie tell you about Berlin?"

Eric frowned, "No. Why would she tell me about that?"

"Because she was there. She saw me and she didn't tell you?" Now Donna was getting slightly pissed.

Eric shrugged. "I remember she was there for a BMW photo shoot and no, she didn't tell me she saw you. Apparently, now I feel the need to ask her about it."

Donna reached out and touched his arm. "Don't. Please don't. It's no big deal. So, what do you want from me? An apology? I'm sorry."

Eric looked at his ex-wife and she just seemed like a stranger. Somebody he used to know. The tall blonde that he had taken to dinner last Thanksgiving was gone. The woman that shared a house with him and joked about radio public announcements – disappeared. _An apology?_ No, he wanted an explanation but it seemed that nothing Donna could say would make him want to go back and revisit his old life. He was so much better for all the turmoil the divorce put him through. He had new friends, a new business, a new house and a promised girlfriend.

Eric smiled. "You know what Donna? There is nothing you can do or say that would change the last few months and I don't think I want to change it so again, thank you."

Donna's mouth fell open. "What?

Eric took a step back. "Go to New York like you always wanted." Thoughtfully, he rubbed his chin. "Have your life and I wish you success. But remember, Point Place was never the hell you thought it was. There are good people here and they worried about you. I forgive you."

Eric pivoted on his heel and walked back to the smiling face of his girlfriend. Like Jackie said, she was the future and Donna was the past and Eric just locked the door.

 **September** **1993**

 _Paris_

"Is it still itching?" Donna set the wine glass down on the bedside table. The white leg cast was propped on mountains of pillows as Anna tried to get comfortable. "Yes, it's worse than before but this is my third surgery….you'd think I would be used to it."

Donna smiled. "I wish I could have been there for the first."

Anna covered Donna's hand. "No you don't. It was a half ass surgery by a third rate doctor with no anesthesia or antibiotics. I nearly died." She smiled at Donna's concerned expression. "I don't remember a lot, I'm told it was due to the concussion but later….I tried to find you. No one knew where you were. I thought you were one of the casualties."

Donna brushed the soft brown hair from Anna's forehead and kissed the similar scar. "I thought the same thing about you. Thank goodness Henrik found you!" Anna squeezed the fingers of the caring hand and a flash from the television caught her eye. "It's that commercial."

Donna turned to see a page of her history on the TV screen. A little baby with bright green eyes and dark hair was being carefully shampooed by her father. Jackie Burkhart was smiling and touting the baby care product. Near the end of the commercial was a picture of a trio of joyful faces of the new Forman family. Anna clicked off the television with the remote. "He seems happy enough and the baby is a darling."

Donna reached across the bed covers to pull Hyde's package towards her. "Yeah, apparently Eric's comic book shop is doing well and he's branching off into commercials. Who would've thought that he would hook up with Jackie?"

Anna pulled a magazine from the package. "Look how slim your friend Michael is. Wasn't he the guy that ran the race?"

Donna grinned at the picture of Michael Kelso holding a trophy for fastest time at the Wisconsin Annual 10K Run. A thirteen year old Betsy was holding a ribbon of her own and Fez was goofing in the background. Donna touched Kelso's face – the man was model thin and oozed of confidence. She wished him well.

"Do you miss being home?" Anna asked quietly. Donna turned and kissed the soft cheek. "No, I'm in Paris in a lovely apartment with you. I. Am. Home."

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*

Two year old Bella Forman sat on her Grandmother's lap holding the story book. "Again." The little voice commanded. Kitty smiled and smoothed the brunette curls on the small head. "Of course sweetie, let me have the book."

Bella opened the picture book to the page with her daddy's face and Kitty started the story over again. "Once upon a time there was a boy and a girl who didn't like each other very much." She turned the page, "Never in their life would they imagine what the future held. One day the man said, " _What if_ ….?"

Kitty looked down to see tiny eyes closing and she said softly. "….and they lived happily ever after."

The End.


End file.
